Anjo sombrio, sonho ou realidade?
by Diih.Cullen
Summary: Edward é um vampiro solitário que não conhece o amor. Bella estuda em um colégio de freiras.Em uma de suas saídas noturnas ele a encontra e a partir dai Bella passa a duvidar da própria sanidade.
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava andando entre os corredores dos quartos quando ouvi Jéssica e Lauren conversando, duas garotas sem vocação para estudarem em um colégio de freiras.

O colégio, um lugar chato, cheio de regras, um pouco longe da cidade.

-Ouvi as freiras comentarem sobre mortes esquisitas. –Lauren disse

-Tipo?-Jéssica perguntou

-A sei lá, tipo um seria killer sabe.

-Como assim?

-A maioria das vitimas são mulheres morrem a noite, sem corte e sem sangue no corpo.

-Há!E você acreditou nisso?Deve ser mentira só pra não sairmos à noite!-Jéssica disse

Andei um pouco até chegar ao quarto. Entrei e tomei banho, e fiquei deitada na cama, pensativa. Nós costumávamos sair durante as noites quentes pra ir até o rio "deve ser só pra não sairmos mesmo" pensei antes de cair no sono.

Acordei de manhã assustada, tinha sonhado com as coisas que Lauren tinha dito. Resolvi ignorar, era besteira ficar assustada com as coisas que aquela garota dizia. Levantei da cama troquei de roupa e desci pra tomar café. Angela estava me esperando no lugar de sempre.

-Oi Bells - ela sorrio

-Oi Ang tudo bem? – sorri de volta

-To bem e você?

-To bem também. E ai hoje ta calor, você vai querer sair à noite? – sussurrei

-Não sei! – ela deu de ombros

-Se você for me avisa ta?

-Aham.

As aulas foram chatas como sempre, o dia passou devagar. Quando chegou a noite fiquei um pouco mal e resolvi não sair, falei com Angela e ela concordou, para minha sorte porque a noite uma das irmãs passou pelos quartos, pra ver se todas nós estávamos lá. Não dormi bem, minha cabeça doeu muito durante a noite.

Na sexta-feira todas estavam se arrumando para a chegada dos pais, menos eu, meu pai nunca vinha nos finas de semana ele só me levava pra casa nas férias, tudo para me afastar de Forks. Na hora do almoço já não havias mais ninguém no colégio, apenas eu e as freiras, não quis comer a papa que tinha sobrado da quinta-feira. Passei o dia todo sem fazer nada, só esperando a noite chegar pra sair e ir até o rio.

Como imaginei que as freiras iriam ver se eu realmente estava dormindo coloquei alguns travesseiros na cama como se fosse eu deitada, e cobri com o cobertor. Peguei a toalha e sai escondida, abri o portão e corri em direção a floresta. Senti uma sensação de liberdade tomar conta de mim e sorri. Quando cheguei vi a lua refletida na água, que estava gelada, mas me ajudou a relaxar. Fiquei um bom tempo pensando em como era bom viver na cidade, até meu pai decidir não gostar dos meus amigos e acreditar que eu estava aprontando e me mandar pra cá. Lembrei da minha mãe toda preocupada, dos meus amigos chorando, senti muita raiva do meu pai durante o ano todo, mas sentia falta dele. Quando percebi já tinha se passado muito tempo, sai da água e me sequei, coloquei a roupa e corri de volta ao colé caminho cai e perdi um sapato, cheguei ao portão com os pés doloridos. Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém, as luzes estavam apagadas, imaginei que todas já estivessem dormindo. Entrei devagar me apoiando pra não cair e me guiando por um fecho de luz que entrava pela frexa da janela. Assim que cheguei a recepção vi umas das freiras deitada no sofá, fiquei com medo de ser pega mas percebi que ela estava muito silenciosa e não tinha nenhum movimento. Me aproximei e vi que ela estava pálida, peguei no seu braço e ele estava gelado. Sacudi ela devagar, mas ela não acordou, tentei chama-la, mas nada.

-Isabel - eu balancei seu braço, balancei tanto seu corpo que ela quase caiu, quando a segurei vi dois furos em seu pescoço, coloquei meu ouvido em seu peito e não ouvi nada. ME DESESPEREI. Levantei e corri pra porta, pensei em chamar a outra freira, mas tive medo de quem a matou me ouvir. Parei do lado de fora sem saber o que fazer, algumas lagrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, e se eu estivesse sozinha? Forcei meus pés a andar, mesmo sem enxergar. Parei novamente, não podia andar sem saber pra onde, nem me afastar tanto do colégio.

-Acho que correr por ai não é a melhor opção! – ouvi uma voz masculina. "O serial killer, era verdade" pensei. Procurei enxergar alguma coisa, mas não vi nada, me sentei no chão devagar pra não fazer barulho, talvez ele não me achasse. Fechei os olhos na esperança de ser apenas minha imaginação ou um pesadelo. Alguns minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu então levantei e voltei a andar, afinal tinha de sair de lá.

-Ainda estou aqui! – ele disse

-Ahhhh! – tentei gritar, mas não passou de um sussurro.

-Eu não quero te assustar.

-Vá embora!

-Não. E deixar você aqui?

-Oh! – "Ele vai me matar também" pensei, dei um passo pra trás, "oque eu estou fazendo"? Me apressei até que estivesse correndo novamente, voltei a chorar. Nada parecia real, imaginei novamente que fosse um pesadelo.

-SOCORRO! – tentei gritar, foi em vão, o colégio era longe da cidade, eu não ia conseguir chegar apé, e mesmo se eu gritasse ninguém me ouviria.

Então eu consegui velo, pálido quase transparente estava com uma calça jeans, a camiseta tão branca quanto ele e de jaqueta de couro preta, parecia um daqueles caras de gangues. Não o olhei por muito tempo, não vi seu rosto, ele caminhou rápido até mim, quando consegui enxergar seu rosto me assustei, não tinha jeito de assassino, nem de que era de alguma gangue, ele era lindo, olhei seus olhos eram vermelhos, pensei não ser real, fechei os olhos e esfreguei as pálpebras, esperando acordar do pesadelo.

Tudo parecia tão irreal, senti estar correndo um risco enorme. Abri os olhos novamente, ele se inclinou na minha direção, senti mais medo ainda. Uma voz zinhá na minha cabeça tentava me avisar do perigo, me mandava fugir, ele parecia tão perigoso. Mas como eu ia fugir dele se ele foi tão rápido pra me achar. Ele pareceu nervoso, com raiva, parecia estar sentindo dor e parecia fazer um grande força, mas pra que eu não sabia.

-Vamos - disse nervoso, e eu não sei por que não corri novamente, mas alguma coisa me puxou fazendo com que eu andasse atrás dele, em silencio, eu estava com medo, na verdade apavorada. Ele era rápido, e quando eu pensava que ele tinha me esquecido e ido embora, eu o via lá parado esperando. Andamos muito, e não consegui fugir, estava cansada, não tinha comido e meus pés descalços doíam muito. Eu nunca implorei tanto pro sol aparecer e o dia amanhecer como naquela noite, eu queria acordar logo daquele pesadelo horrível. Senti uma tontura e uma dor de cabeça muito forte, minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu cai, não quis tentar levantar, desejei ficar ali, esperar ele ir embora, tentei secar as lagrimas que não pararam de cair nenhum instante. De repente senti algo me levantando, olhei pra ele, senti sua pele, era muito gelada, ele mantinha a cabeça inclinada para cima como se eu estivesse com um cheiro ruim, o pescoço esticado e tenso, sua mandíbula estava travada, não vi mais nada, de tão cansada que estava acabei dormindo, ou desmaiando, não sei. Quando acordei estava em um lugar escuro, tinha uma lareira, e algumas frutas perto de mim. Olhei em volta mas não o vi, quando tentei levantar percebi o quanto meus pés estavam machucados, e voltei a minha realidade, estava sozinha, com um louco, e não sabia o que ele era, nem de onde vinha, mas sabia que me apavorava, lindo, mas com um ar perigoso, desconhecido, alguma coisa dizia pra eu me arrastar dali. Pensei em Angela, minha amiga do colégio, e agradeci por ela ter ido passar o fim de semana com os pais. As lagrimas voltaram, pensei nos meus pais, e se eu nunca mais os visse, e se eles não me encontrassem. De repente ele voltou, entrou tão rápido que nem percebi.

-Seu pé dói? – Perguntou mais calmo do que na última vez. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, embora doesse muito.

-Você não vai comer? – ele apontou para as frutas, balancei novamente a cabeça.

-Não vai falar? – eu virei o rosto para o lado ignorando sua pergunta, sabia que estava correndo perigo em provocá-lo.

-Se você não me disser não tem como adivinhar porque você está chorando. – ele disse nervoso e eu me encolhi.

-Me desculpe! – disse ele

-Ah, pare de se desculpar – eu me irritei – e pare de agir como se me conhecesse.

Fiquei com medo de sua reação, seu punho se fechou, esperei que ele explodisse e me matasse. Mas não aconteceu, o ouvi suspirar.

-Sou Edwuard! – se apresentou

-E quero saber o que você é, um assassino em série? Algum revoltado? – eu disse áspera e ele se enrijeceu – o que? Um seqüestrador? Psicopata? Louco?

-Você quer mesmo saber? – ele suspirou – umpf! Não tem um jeito fácil de te explicar.

Ele esperou um tempo, eu o olhei e ele estava parado, sem reação.

-Eu era um ser humano normal, mas em 1899 teve uma epidemia de gripe suína, e bem eu peguei essa gripe, quando estava à beira da morte o medico que cuidava de mim me transformou nisso! – ele apontou pra si mesmo.

Eu o olhei, não podia acreditar, ele devia ser realmente um louco, 1709 e ele ainda estava vivo.

-Me transformou em um... Argh... VAMPIRO! – "o que?" pensei "isso só pode ser mentira, vampiros não existem" me arrepiei em pensar nisso "eu tenho que acordar" eu me encolhi o máximo que pude, não quis mais pensar, só queria ficar longe dele.

-Não vou te machucar! – ele me olhou, eu virei o rosto incomodada com seus olhos.

-Mas machucou as freiras! – eu retruquei irritada.

Ele rosnou, e me arrependi de ter o provocado, quis correr pra longe dele, mas ele estava bem na saída.

-Eu não tenho escolha – disse alto – é mais forte que eu... É o único jeito de ficar vivo, droga, se é que eu estou vivo.

Eu já não estava mais chorando, estava com medo, com raiva, quis até que ele morresse.

-Por favor, não me julgue! – ele disse calmo.

-E quanto a mim? – eu não queria estar ali. Não me conformei com seu silencio, mas resolvi não arriscar, ele saio, rápido como o vento. Peguei as frutas e comi, a fome melhorou, eu deitei para descansar e acabei dormindo de novo. Quando acordei parecia estar de tarde, me levantei devagar, caminhei até a parte de fora, a vista era linda, procurei em volta, mas não o vi. Comecei a descer devagar até as arvores que eram enormes, meu pés ainda doíam muito. Parei e sentei no chão, não tinha como fugir com os pés machucados. Estava calor e eu estava suando, percebi a falta que um chuveiro fazia.

-O que você quer? – ele perguntou saindo da mata.

-Na... Nada – gaguejei de susto.

-Tem certeza?

-Na verdade... Eu quero... Eu preciso tomar um banho! – eu disse devagar, e corei, não queria falar com ele, muito menos sobre isso.

-Ah me desculpe – ele passou a mão nos cabelos louro escuro – Tinha me esquecido dos detalhes. Vem eu vou te levar. – ele me levou de volta pra casa, que parecia uma casa abandonada, sem cama, sem sofá no meio de uma floresta, no alto. Ele me levou até a porta do banheiro.

-Tudo bem? – ele se afastou.

-Meus pés! – Choraminguei, me lembrei do meu pai e imaginei como ele ficaria já tinha se acostumado a me ver machucada. Ele me levantou e colocou meus pés em cima de alguma coisa de borracha que era fofa e macia.

-Melhor?

Eu balancei a cabeça, quando ele virou pra ir eu segurei no seu ombro, ele virou bruscamente, eu me assustei e tirei a mão de seu ombro.

-Por... Por quê? – disse eu com êxito – Por que você não me matou? – perguntei de uma vez, quase nervosa, fazendo ele se assustar.

-Porque me trouxe com você? Pra onde ta me levando? Por que não me deixa voltar? – eu me irritei. Ele não me respondeu, virou-se de novo e saio. Depois de tomar banho coloquei a roupa e quando sai ele estava esperando com uma sacola na mão.

-Acho que você perdeu! – ele me entregou a sacola.

Abri a sacola e meus sapatos estavam lá. Eu coloquei devagar pra não doer, em silencio.

-Então você não vai me responder? – eu me afastei.

-Você não me disse nem seu nome!

-Você me trouxe pra cá e eu ainda tenho que dizer meu nome, argh! – bufei.

Ele não respondeu.

-Bella – eu disse por costume – Isabella!

Eu me aproximei da lareira que parecia ter mais lenha. E tinha um pacote que julguei ser de pães só não sabia como ele havia pegado. Sentei-me encolhida por causa do frio, e comi os pães. Ele se aproximou, colocou a jaqueta sobre os meus ombros, em silencio, eu queria rejeitar, mas estava com tanto frio. Ele sentou-se perto, eu me afastei, quis odia-lo.

-Eu não poderia! – suspirou.

-Hein? – eu o olhei parando de comer.

-Não sei por que, mas...! Não poderia te matar.

-Então você não quis me matar? Você é bonzinho não, é? – disse eu sarcástica.

-Querer! – ele suspirou – Sim, mas não conseguiria.

Eu senti medo novamente, ele percebeu, me olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

-Você conseguiria sim, do mesmo jeito que consegui com as freiras – suspirei e uma lagrima rolou – só não me matou porque já as tinha matado!

-Você não entende, não sei por que, mas precisei te trazer comigo, não sei o que aconteceu, mas não posso te deixar ir! – outra lagrima rolou, "ele não vai me deixar voltar".

-Você tem saudades do colégio?

-Não. Mas eu tenho amigos sabia? Tenho família! – suspirei quase chorando – Você vai me matar? – perguntei num sussurro.

-Não! – ele pareceu sincero.

-Então porque estou aqui?

Ele suspirou, mas não respondeu.

-Por que você foi pro colégio? Por quê? Não tinha outro lugar? Me diz. – eu disse chorando.

-Eu estava indo embora da cidade! Mas as minhas forças estavam acabando de tanto correr, então senti um cheiro forte, um cheiro irresistível, e tive que correr em direção dele, mas acabei dando de cara com o colégio, e bem... Só vi as duas freiras e...!

-Que cheiro?

-Cheiro da única coisa que me alimenta!

-Então você as matou por causa do cheiro delas? – perguntei indignada.

-Na verdade o cheiro não vinha delas, mas estava muito forte no colégio e aos arredores. Eu o segui até que cheguei ao rio, e te vi.

Eu fiquei pálida, elas morreram por minha causa, meu cheiro o levou pra lá, as lagrimas ficaram mais fortes, "o que eu estou fazendo? Falando com um vampiro assassino" pensei.

-Me... Me... Me viu?

-É então aconteceu alguma coisa comigo, porque eu não consegui ir embora, então fiquei esperando, eu vi você correr pro convento, perder os sapatos, e vi você sair correndo do colégio.

-Oh! – arfei, estava com mais medo ainda, me afastei mais, sua expressão mudou, eu queria avançar em cima dele, e mata-lo, depois fugir. Mas ao mesmo tempo vê-lo triste não foi muito bom.

-Então eu quis falar com você, nunca fiz isso depois da transformação, e você pareceu tão frágil, desesperada. Eu fui egoísta, desculpe, mas ficar perto de você aliviava minha culpa, e quis que você estivesse comigo, não pensei que te machucaria tanto.

O choro foi passando. Eu vesti o casaco dele direito, já estava quente e o cheiro era bom. Minha curiosidade foi apertando até que não pude mais agüentar, e a pergunta saiu como se fosse normal falar sobre aquelas coisas.

-Por que seus olhos são vermelhos?

-Por causa do sangue... eu sei é horrível. – suspirou.

-Ah...

-E por que você estudava no colégio de freiras? – ele disfarçou.

-Porque meu pai achava o ensino melhor. E também que eu teria mais segurança lá, acho que você provou que a segunda parte já não é tão certa.

-Ah!... Você ainda tem fome? – ele mudou de assunto.

-Você só... Só mata mulheres? – perguntei sem jeito. Ele me olhou, a expressão tensa, imaginei que ele não iria falar. Ele se levantou caminhou até a saída, dessa vez de vagar.

-Aonde você vai?

-Buscar mais lenha! – disse ele, mas eu olhei em volta e tinha uma reserva de lenha ali, não sei por que, mas acho que foi pra cortar o assunto.

Depois de um tempo eu comecei a ficar com medo, estava muito escuro, a única coisa que iluminava era a lareira, eu estava sozinha, e me senti desprotegida.

Abracei-me e senti o cheiro dele, um cheiro delicioso, acho que é por isso que ele só se alimentava de mulheres, o cheiro era irresistível.

Fiquei lá esperando por muito tempo, ele estava demorando muito, pensei ter ouvido um barulho, esperei um pouco e fui pra fora, com medo, ver o que era. Não consegui enxergar nada estava muito escuro.

-Tem alguém ai? – eu gritei, mas não ouvi nada. Entrei de novo, sentei e me encolhi, o fogo já estava se apagando, já havia horas que ele tinha saído, meu queixo batia de frio. Fui pra fora de novo decidida a procurar a cidade, queria fugir, queria que tudo acabasse. Andei muito, mas de repente me vi perdida sem saber voltar, nem sabia pra onde ir. Parei de andar e fiquei feito estatua sem enxergar nada, estava morrendo de saudades da minha mãe, dos meus amigos. Eu queria ir, mas uma parte de mim, a mais insana, queria ficar e correr o risco, o perigo havia nele me atraia. Minha cabeça estava bagunçada, eu nem sabia se era real ou se eu estava louca. Ouvi um barulho e dei um passo, andei mais e encostei em alguma coisa, estranha, um grito se formou em minha garganta, mas a última coisa que eu queria era fazer barulho.

-Edward! – a primeira vez que eu disse seu nome me trouxe a realidade. – Edward é você? – senti ele me abraçar, encostei minha cabeça em seu peito gélido.

-Por favor, não tente fugir, por favor. – sua voz me fez mal, parecia triste.

-Eu quero voltar, quero minha casa.

Eu fechei os olhos queria que tudo passasse que fosse mentira. Mas ainda senti uma vontade de estar com ele, quis me odiar por isso, mas queria que ele fosse verdade.

Não senti ele andar, mas quando abri os olhos nós já estávamos de volta. Vi um cobertor no lugar onde antes eu estava sentada.

-Como você conseguiu pegar isso! – disse eu pausadamente por causa do frio.

-Eu fui até a cidade!

-Por favor, me leve até lá, eu quero min... Minha cas... Casa! – pedi tremendo de frio.

-Você não pode fazer isso, lá fora é perigoso, tem animais. – ele disse me pondo no chão e me cobrindo com o cobertor que estava quente, perto da lareira que estava mais forte.

-Não sei se corro mais risco lá fora com eles, ou aqui! – suspirei.

-Ou aqui comigo! – ele se entristeceu – não quero que você fique com medo.

-Então me deixe voltar, me deixe ir, por favor?

-Não me pesa isso, pesa qualquer coisa menos isso!

-MAS EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA! – bufei nervosa, deitei de costas pra ele e fingi dormir. Eu não quis que ele ficasse triste, mas não queria que ninguém ficasse preocupado comigo, nem que meu pai pensasse que estava morta.

Não queria fazer ninguém sofrer, nem ele, mas não entendia porque estava ali.

-DROGA! – eu o ouvi dizer, e depois um barulho e senti as paredes tremerem. Quando o olhei estava com o punho fechado dentro de um buraco na parede.

-O que você ta fazendo?

-Nada! – ele disse indiferente.

-Você quebrou a parede com a mão? – eu perguntei aterrorizada. Ele suspirou e se aproximou parou na minha frente e sentou.


	2. Chapter 2

-Não sei o que faço pra você entender!

-Se você se preocupa comigo, me deixe ir!

-Não posso!

-Eu não sou uma boneca, eu tenho minha vida, você tem que me deixar ir. – eu disse com raiva, e me afastei dele. – como eu posso saber que você não vai me matar? Eu nem te conheço.

Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu, eu suspirei cansada.

-Bella? – ele começou.

-Por favor, pelo menos me deixe quieta.

Virei novamente e fechei os olhos, demorei pra dormir aquela noite, eu estava com raiva. Dormi muito pouco, toda hora eu acordava incomodada. Quando o dia clareou eu o olhei e lê estava no mesmo lugar, parado como uma pedra, me olhando, uma estatua quase perfeita. Ainda estava com raiva dele, e o ignorei enquanto ele me olhava, peguei umas frutas e sentei do lado de fora, fiquei algum tempo pensando em um modo de fugir, mas ele sempre me achava, e eu não imaginava o que ele poderia fazer se me pegasse fugindo de novo. Resolvi esperar outra chance de ficar sozinha e tentaria fugir novamente. Pro meu azar ele passou o dia todo lá. A noite eu mantive distancia dele, eu não sabia porque sentia aquela confusão, mas uma parte de mim queria ficar ali com ele, mas a maior parte de mim queria minha casa, meus amigos até sentia falta do colégio.

Não dormi direito de novo, tive alguns pesadelos e acordei assustada. Quando levantei ele não estava, percebi quase que quase sempre de manhã ou a noite ele saia. Resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade pra fugir, dessa vez pelo outro lado da floresta, andei devagar no começo para não me perder, mas estava sentindo tanta coisa que quis correr para ver se a brisa aliava um pouco, pra ver se me ajudava a me acalmar.

Aquela floresta era tão linda, tinha varias flores, e o perfume era tão bom, tinha vários pássaros cantando, imaginei que cena romântica poderia ser vivida ali, e sem querer Edward veio ao meu pensamento, imaginei ele como ser humano, imaginei a cor de seus olhos, o toque de sua pele quente, imaginei ele sorrindo e fazendo gracinhas como um garoto normal, com amigos, família. E me imaginei ao seu lado, indo tomar sorvete juntos, indo ao parque, imaginei como seria bom ter ele comigo. De repente senti falta do ar protetor que ele tinha, senti falta de seus cuidados, senti um arrependimento por ter exagerado com ele, afinal TODOS ESTAVAM MESMO BEM. Meu pai nem ligava pra mim, e nem me procurava antes das férias. E meu medo por Edward foi se tornando pouco, afinal se ele fosse realmente fazer alguma coisa comigo já teria feito, e ao contrario ele estava cuidando de mim por vontade própria, mesmo eu irritando e provocando ele. Arrependi-me de ter fugido, e de não tentar entender.

Ele pelo menos se importava comigo. Parei de correr, imaginando que ele viria atrás de mim. Mas não veio, acho que de tanto pedir ele me deixou. Tentei voltar correndo pelo mesmo lugar, mas meu senso de coordenação não é um dos melhores. Parei e sentei pra ver se pensava melhor. "Ele deve ouvir bem, ele tem que ouvir bem. É minha única saída". Antes que escurecesse de verdade o gritei varias vezes.

-Edward! – gritei mais uma vez o mais alto que pude – Edward! – levantei novamente e voltei a andar, pra ver se achava a casa. – EDWARD! EDWARD! – eu gritei mais alto ainda. Continue gritando e andando, até que tropecei em uma raiz de arvore e torci o pé e cai. Xinguei em pensamento quando tentei levantar e não consegui. Gritei mais vezes, mas quando escureceu de verdade eu estava perdendo as esperanças de Edward me achar. Mesmo assim queria continuar gritando, mesmo sabendo que ele já teria escutado se estivesse por perto.

-Edward! – eu ainda gritei por um tempo. Mas desisti, abracei meus joelhos, e uma lagrima escapou dos meus olhos, senti medo de ficar ali sozinha, de nunca mais vê-lo, de não conseguir sair dali. Não enxerguei quando ele chegou e me puxou do chão me abraçando. E me levantando do chão.

-Não me culpe por vir te procurar – ele pediu – Bella, eu não quero te ver assim... Triste. Não quis te irritar, não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, nunca me senti assim deis de quando te vi quero ter você por perto, não gosto de te ver mal, só quero estar perto de você e sentir seu coração bater, nunca quis te magoar. Amanhã eu vou te levar de volta, e estou com uma sensação de perda ruim, mas não quero te ver chorar de novo. **Só fique comigo essa noite, por favor!** – ele disse me fazendo chorar, mas de emoção, eu percebi que não sabia ao certo o que era mais meu estomago estava infestado de borboletas, ninguém nunca tinha me dito aquilo, e eu também nunca tinha me sentido assim. Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e secou minhas lagrimas, de forma que eu pudesse vê-lo.

-Eu não... Eu... – não consegui falar.

-Por favor, espera até amanhã! – ele disse de vagar com a voz triste – Por favor, me deixe se despedir de você. Ele não estava entendendo, eu não queria mais voltar, queria estar ali com ele. Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele me pegou no colo e me levou de volta para a casa. Deixou-me no cobertor, e saiu de perto de mim, ficou distante, pensativo. Eu pensei no que dizer, fiz varias frases mentalmente mais nenhuma me pareceu a certa a ser dita.

-Edward! – me aproximei.

-Sim! – ele me olhou.

-Eu... Não... Não quero... Não quero voltar! – disse eu pausadamente.

-Não quer voltar? – ele ficou surpreso.

-Não eu... Que quero ficar... Aqui... Com você.

-Você ter certeza... Quer dizer... É sério?

-Uhum! – eu disse balançando a cabeça positivamente.

-Então você não... Não ta mais com raiva? – ele me analisou.

-Não! – eu sorri.

-Ah Bella! – ele me abraçou tirando meus pés do chão.

-Ah! – arfei enquanto ele me apertava, ele é tão forte que nem percebeu que estava me sufocando. Mesmo sem ar agarrei o pescoço dele e retribui o abraço.

-Você não sabe como isso me deixou feliz! – ele rodou pela sala.

-A mim também! Mas Edward eu to ficando sem ar. – eu ri e ele me acompanhou folgando os braços. Sua risada era tão gostosa de ouvir, era melodiosa. Ele me pos de pé, de frente pra ele, mas com os braços ainda envoltos da minha cintura.

-Desculpe! – ele sorrio – mas quanto mais te abraço mais quero te abraçar. – ele beijou minha bochecha demoradamente, suspirei, queria mais que um simples beijo na bochecha, mas me contentei em esperar ele ter a iniciativa. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua bochecha também, depois sorri. Sem querer meu queixo bateu de frio.

-Eu acho melhor você usar o cobertor que eu trouxe!

-Não quero dormir! – choraminguei.

Ele me puxou para perto da lareira, sentou e me enrolou no cobertor, eu me sentei ao seu lado e encostei a cabeça em seu peito.

-Mas você precisa dormir, eu reparei que você não anda dormindo bem.

-Você não dorme não? – perguntei.

-Não! – ele riu.

-O que?

-Eu acho que você não assiste muitos filmes sobre vampiros.

-Na verdade um único filme que eu assisti sobre vampiros ele dormia em um caixão.

-Ah!

-Então me diz como era viver antigamente? – eu disse depois de um tempo.

-A era normal.

-Como normal? – eu perguntei curiosa.

-É a mesma coisa que conta os livros, normal!

-A, mas ler é diferente do que alguém que viveu na época te contar. Me conta vai.

-As coisas eram diferentes, as roupas eram diferentes, tinha muitas guerras, muitos recrutas no exército, e as pestes e doenças eram mais fortes e mais comuns. – ele me olhou.

-E a parte boa? – eu disse e ele rio.

-Bem, acho que as pessoas eram diferentes, talvez mais românticas, os namoros eram diferentes. Era difícil manter a família, mas o bom era que as crises financeiras passavam rápido.

-E tinha muitos vampiros?

-Antes de me transformar eu nem imaginava que existia, mas depois ate me assustei com a quantidade.

-E como é ver os anos se passarem? Tipo as coisas mudarem?

-Você é muito curiosa!

-Nem tanto – sorri – vai me contar mais?

-A sei lá, é estranho, não convivi com as pessoas no começo, só depois de muitos anos.

-Mas e a sua família?

-Já chega de perguntas né? – mesmo brincando senti uma ponta triste em sua voz.

-Ah! Me desculpa. – eu disse.

-Então só pra lembrar você não gosta do colégio não é? – ele mudou de assunto.

-Não, nunca gostei.

-Então estuda lá obrigada?

-É! – suspirei.

-E onde você morava antes de ir pra lá?

-Em Forks!

-Já estive por lá antes.

-Sério? – perguntei surpresa.

-Uhum, mas foi rápido.

-Ah! – murmurei desanimada.

-O que foi?

-Não é que eu pensei que nós poderíamos nos conhecer antes. – eu disse.

-Teria sido mais fácil, talvez se você se fosse menos teimosa.

-Eu não sou teimosa! – dei um tapa de leve no seu braço.

-É sim – ele me abraçou.

-Só você acha.

Agente ficou em silencio, ele mantinha o braço no meu ombro e eu com a cabeça no seu peito.

-Edward? – eu disse.

-Sim.

-Você ér... Já teve... Muitas namoradas? – eu perguntei envergonhada e ele pareceu se assustar com minha pergunta.

-Não! E você? – ele disse devagar.

-**N**ão! – eu corei – Você já namorou alguma vampira? – eu perguntei e ele rio – O que é? – eu disse.

-Nada não, mas porque você quer saber?

-Por nada só pra saber mesmo!

-Não! – ele beijou minha cabeça - Bella?

-Oi? – eu o olhei.

-Posso tentar uma coisa?

-Sim, o que?


	3. Chapter 3

Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e me puxou pra cima devagar, com a outra mão segurou minha cabeça. Eu corei, estava com o coração disparado, rezei pra que ele não pudesse ouvir.

-Você fica tão bonita assim, quando esta vermelha! - ele disse baixinho se aproximando. Ele me puxou lentamente ate que nossos lábios se encostaram, senti um choque , minha barriga fervendo, suei frio. Coloquei a mão em sua nuca, mantendo os lábios grudados, o beijo que começou calmo, foi ficando sem controle, eu sentia a necessidade de me aproximar mais e mais, e quando percebi estava sentada no colo dele. Parei o beijo pra respirar, ele me olhou, e selou nossas bocas rapidamente, depois colocou os dedos gelados em minhas bochechas, abraçou minha cintura e eu deitei a parte de trás da cabeça em seu ombro.

-Há um tempo que eu queria tentar- ele disse e me deitou em seu colo fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça. Durma bem, anjo!- o ouvi dizer antes de cair na inconsciência. Foi a primeira noite que dormi sem pesadelos, sem acordar toda hora. Sonhei com Edward, no meu sonho ele era normal e nós estávamos juntos. Pareceu tão real, até que acordei e ele não estava, olhei em volta mas não o vi.

-Edward? - chamei, e ele entrou devagar.

-Sim! - sorrio.

-Por que você sai todas as manhãs?

-Bem. Ér.. Que eu preciso me manter.. Pra ficar com você! - lembrei-me de como ele se "mantinha", me arrepiei.

-Ah!- disse eu.

-Eu sinto muito! - sua expressão me feria - Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer isso!

- Eu sei, mas... Não tem outro jeito?

-Não, e isso é horrível e. - ele pareceu pensativo - Mas há alguns anos eu conheci um clã diferente.

-Como? - me levantei.

-Eles na verdade eram mais uma família, e se alimentavam de animal ao invés de ser humano.

-E porque você não fez isso?

-Porque a força diminui, e precisa se alimentar com mais frequência, e eu não queria isso, mas agora eu tenho um motivo. - ele parou de falar e se aproximou - Você!

Eu sorri, fiquei na ponta dos pés e o abracei.

-Obrigada! – disse em seu ouvido.

Ele me apertou. Depois me puxou para as costas e saio. Correu. Quando abri os olhos estávamos em um rio, lindo de aguas claras, ele me puxou segurando minha mão.

-Ai que lindo!- eu sorri.

-Vem!

-Não, esta fria.

-A ta nada vai! – ele me olhou.

-Ta sim.

-A, por favor? – ele fez cara de pidão.

Eu estava quase cedendo, mas ele me puxou, me pegou no colo e pulou.

-Eu não acredito Edward, minha roupa!- reclamei. Ele rio, me puxou pela cintura ate ficarmos bem perto, com a ponta do nariz junto ao meu.

-Agente pega outra!-eu vi um sorriso no cantinho de sua boca e sorri também.

-Eu nunca me senti assim. – disse ele.

-Assim como? – perguntei.

-Sei lá, assim como me sinto agora, estou feliz. Depois de muito tempo na escuridão achei meu sol. - ele sorrio, senti meu coração saltitar, fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei, ele me abraçou ainda me beijando.

-Eu também nunca me senti assim! – eu disse assim que o beijo acabou. Ele me soltou de vagar até meus pés encostarem-se ao chão, suspirou parecendo triste.

-Oque foi? – eu o olhei.

-Eu estou sendo muito egoísta – me olhou – preciso te levar de volta, e seu pai como deve estar?

-Mas eu não quero ir!

-Mas precisa se não todos vão ficar... Quer dizer já devem estar preocupados.

-Então vem comigo?

-Eu queria, mas não posso! Não agora.

-Então também não vou.

-Bella sinto muito, não queria que fosse assim, mas olha- ele colocou a mão no meu rosto – você está no final do segundo ano não é? – balancei a cabeça – então, depois é o último e quando acabar, sua faculdade pode ser longe de casa e ai eu vou poder estar sempre com você.

-Mas tem muito tempo ainda, e eu não quero ficar longe de você! – suspirei senti uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto.

-Não chora!

-Então não me deixa? – pedi já chorando.

-Eu não vou te deixar! – ele disse me abraçando, pois a mão na minha cabeça acariciando-a – Mas por favor não chore, não consigo te ver assim.

-Então promete?

Ele me olhou.

-Prometo que não vou te deixar. E afinal o ano já esta quase acabando.

-E oque eu vou dizer pra todo mundo quando perguntarem onde eu estava?

-Hum – ele pensou- você diz que se perdeu tentando fugir depois que viu as freiras mortas, e que não tinha conseguido voltar.

-Quando você vai me levar?

-Hoje!

-Não, por quê?

-Pra chegarmos a noite, e ninguém me ver!

-Mas... Mas- tentei contestar, mas não achei nada pra dizer.

-Não tem outro jeito! Vamos você precisa se secar.

-Porque tudo tem que ser tão difícil? - perguntei enquanto saiamos da agua.

-Talvez as coisas mais difíceis de se ter sejam as melhores, e durem mais. – ele sorrio.

-Que bom que você é otimista – eu disse enquanto ele me colocava nas costas.

-Vamos lá, vai dar certo! – ele correu de volta pra casa, ficamos algumas horas sentadas no sol, abraçados, em silencio. Eu estava triste, não queria me separar dele.

-Bem, esta na hora! - ele disse.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, ele pegou a jaqueta, me abraçou depois correu comigo, em silêncio. Enquanto ele corria fiquei pensando nos ultimos dias, e como minha vida tinha mudado, quando percebi já estava escuro. Edward parou e andou mais devagar, até que chegamos no colégio. Estávamos perto do portão. Ele me pôs no chão e me abraçou.

-Eu prometo que vou voltar! – me olhou, depois se aproximou e me beijou, intensa e demoradamente, me apertou contra si, e eu quis parar o tempo e ficar ali. Eu o abracei, e ele me segurou.

-Agora você tem que ir – suspirou – finja que esta cansada de andar e faminta.

-Tchau! – disse eu.

-Tchau – ele me beijou rapidamente – vai!

Entrei de vagar, treinando minha cara de cansada, deixei minha tristeza aparente, entrei e as luzes ainda estavam acesas, as freiras correram até mim. Fingi fraqueza como se fosse desmaiar.

-Isabella! – uma delas me abraçou depois me levaram até o sofá.

-Eu vou ligar para o seu pai! – outra correu para o telefone.

-Onde você estava? Esta tudo bem?

-Eu estou muito cansada – murmurei – Eu fugi assim que vi as irmãs, me perdi, andei muito, mas só consegui voltar agora por causa das luzes.

-Mas querida você passou três dias andando?

-Três dias? – arfei – não percebi, só queria voltar.

-Tudo bem! – uma delas me deu um copo de agua – você vai ficar bem agora.

-Estou com fome! – disse fingindo fraqueza, mas na verdade queria me jogar na cama e chorar.

-A claro, venha vamos comer!

Eu estava chorando, e vi que elas ficaram preocupadas, mesmo que eu soubesse que o choro era por outro motivo, deu pra enganar.

-Eu quero ir pro quarto! – murmurei.

-Esta bem querida! – uma delas me acompanhou – você vai comer tomar banho e descansar. Entre - ela abriu a porta.

-Obrigada!

Depois de comer, tomar banho, eu realmente fiquei cansada, mas de ficar repetindo a história para todos que perguntavam. Tive que ligar pro meu pai e contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, pra tentar convence-lo a não sair de Forks.

Ele aceitou ir ao colégio no final de semana. Todos já sabiam que eu tinha voltado, e eu já tinha contado a historia a todos. Fiquei na cama tentando dormir.

-Isabella? – a irmã bateu na porta.

-Sim – eu abri a porta.

-Tem uma ligação pra você! – ela disse, eu fechei a porta e a acompanhei até a secretaria.

-Sim!

-Bella, Bella é você? – ouvi a voz de Alice, minha melhor amiga de Forks.

-Lice, que bom que você ligou!

-A Bella, ta tudo bem? Fiquei muito preocupada!

-A eu estou bem, estou morrendo de saudades.

-Eu também amiga, mas agente vai se ver em breve, quando você sair dai.

-É espero que o tempo passe logo.

-Eu também – disse ela.

Lembrei que queria que o tempo passasse mais por causa de Edward, e me senti culpada.

-A Bella, tenho tanta coisa pra contar, pena que por telefone não da.

-A amiga quero muito conversar com você pessoalmente! – disse eu.

-Eu também.

-Bella hora de dormir! - uma freira sorrio simpática.

-Lice tenho que desligar! Beijos te amo.

-Boa noite, também te amo.

Desliguei e fui pro quarto, rolei na cama até que o cansaço venceu e eu dormi.

_/_

**Pessoal me desculpem por demorar de postar de novo, essa é minha primeira fic e os reviews me fizeram a pessoa mais feliz. Mas eu estava sem pc e não tinha como postar mas agora ja esta tudo resolvido ja estou terminando de escrever a fic e vou postar sempre um cap. novo. Obrigadoooo mesmo por lerem !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Já era o final de semana e meu pai foi até o colégio saber como eu estava. Depois de me presentear com uma sexta de chocolate ele ficou lá por mais algumas horas e se foi. Fiquei novamente sozinha com as freiras, mas dessa vez sem vontade de fugir. Comi demoradamente alguns chocolates, mas o tempo parecia não passar. Só na hora do almoço sai do quarto, e depois enquanto as freiras rezavam eu subi pra tentar descansar. Abri a porta do quarto e lá estava Edward parado feito uma estatua na frente da janela.

-Edward! – eu sorri e corri até ele, pulando e agarrando seu pescoço.

-Ah Bella! – ele abraçou minha cintura, mantendo meu corpo no ar.

-Por que você demorou pra vir?

-Você não sabe como foi difícil ficar longe de você, mas não era seguro, tinha muita gente por aqui!

-Tudo bem.

-Ainda não é muito seguro, eu tenho que ir.

-Não, mas eu quero ficar mais com você.

-De noite – disse ele colocando as duas mãos no meu rosto.

-Onde?

-Você tenta escapar e vai mais o menos até a metade do caminho do lago, pode ser?

-Pode! - balancei a cabeça.

-Certo – ele beijou minha testa - Até mais tarde.

A noite demorou, mas finalmente chegou. Depois de horas do ponteiro se arrastando preguiçosamente pelo relógio. Fingi dormir por algum tempo, o suficiente para duas freiras irem ao quarto me ver, se fosse em outros tempos teria sido apenas uma, mas com os últimos acontecimentos elas estavam me dando muita atenção. Coloquei uma calça e o casaco de pele e sai devagar, a noite estava fria. Corri pela estrada com uma ansiedade exagerada e um frio no estomago. Parei no que imaginei ser a metade do caminho.

-Edward! – chamei, e ele apareceu, uma mancha branca iluminada pela lua, no meio daquela escuridão.

-Você veio! – eu o abracei.

-Claro você está aqui, a onde mais eu poderia ir? – o senti sorrir quando me apertou.

-Eu senti sua falta!

-Eu também. – disse ele, beijou minha testa, minha bochecha, a ponta do meu nariz vagarosamente, depois escorregou a boca até meus lábios, um beijo cuidadoso e delicado. Desceu a cabeça até meu pescoço e apertou ainda mais o abraço. Ele sentou no chão, apoiado em uma arvore, e me puxou me colocando em seu colo, coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei observando seu rosto enquanto ele falava.

-Nós vamos nos ver pouco agora! – disse ele.

-Eu sei! – pus a mão em seu pescoço e beijei sua mandíbula.

-Você vai ficar bem? – ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Acho que sim, quer dizer não muito – suspirei – não sem você!

-Não fique assim meu anjo! – ele beijou minha cabeça, enquanto eu absorvia o carinho que ele tinha dito a palavra "anjo". Edward parecia um doce sonho.

-Bem ao menos estou recebendo muita atenção, até ganhei uma sexta de chocolate do meu pai.

-E então eles não a deixaram em paz?

-Bem quase isso, mas consegui manter a história que inventamos.

-Quero te pedir para você não falar de mim pra ninguém! – ele me olhou.

-Não vou, mas minha amiga Alice... Quer dizer eu preciso conversar, com alguém sobre... – gaguejei as palavras.

-Nem com ela Bella – ele me aconchegou mais em seus braços – Até eu parecer normal,

-Tudo bem!

-Eu queria que isso fosse diferente, queria ser normal. – disse ele percebi tristeza em sua voz.

-Eu não me importo – coloquei a mão em seu rosto – O que importa é que eu sei sobre você! – sorri e ele abaixou pra me beijar. Enrolei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e agarrei seu pescoço, querendo parar o tempo e ficar ali.

-Bella calma – disse ele após terminarmos o beijo, ele me olhou em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada. – Você está chorando?

-Não, não estou! – eu disse percebendo a diferença em minha voz.

-Esta sim – disse ele passando os dedos em minhas bochechas – Oque foi?

-Nada é só... Uff eu só queria que você ficasse comigo!

-E eu estou aqui, com você. – sorrio sem humor.

-Mas eu queria que ficasse mais, queria sair logo desse lugar e poder ficar de verdade com você.

-E nós vamos ficar juntos, mas vai levar um tempo.

-É eu sei! – choraminguei enxugando as lagrimas.

-Não chora meu amor! – disse ele e depois se surpreendeu igual a mim com o que tinha acabado de dizer.

-A... Amor? – gaguejei.

-Acho que... Claro... Quer dizer... Uff, eu te amo! – ele gaguejou e outras lagrimas rolaram, mas de felicidade.

-Eu te amo! – eu disse e o beijei. Um beijo agitado que fez meu coração pular de alegria, e o estomago voar, cheio de borboletas. Ficamos um tempo em silencio, só nos olhando, e de vez em quando eu ganhava beijos estalados. Sem ter noção de tempo.

-E depois quando eu voltar pra casa, como vamos fazer pra nos vermos? – perguntei.

-Não sei, daremos um jeito – sorrio – Oque importa é que vamos ficar juntos.

Ele me beijou outra vez e me abraçou forte, fiquei sentindo sua pele. Olhei o relógio com cuidado de não parecer ansiosa.

-Você quer voltar?

-Não, não!

-Que horas são?

-Meia noite! – eu o olhei.

-Então você precisa voltar. É melhor te levar de volta.

-Não quero! - eu me agarrei a sua cintura.

-Tudo bem, não precisa voltar agora! - ele rio.

-Oque foi?

-Você – sorrio pra mim – Seu jeito!

-Meu jeito? – eu sorri.

-É você me agarrou, e eu não queria mesmo que você voltasse agora.

-E eu não vou voltar.

-Que bom, porque estou a ponto de invadir o colégio!

-Você faria isso? – meus olhos brilharam imaginando Edward me tirando de lá.

-Ah, Bella! Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você – ele suspirou – mas essa não é uma boa opção. Você precisa ter calma e esperar.

-Calma? Eu moro nesse lugar a muito tempo e quando te encontro, uma coisa boa no meio de tantas ruins, não posso te ver, não posso ficar com você! – eu disse choramingando.

-Falando assim parece que não vamos nos ver nunca mais – ele sorrio – E eu te encontrei não o contrario.

-Tudo bem, foi um modo de falar.

-Eu sei! Mas são só alguns meses e podemos inventar uma boa história e pronto vamos ficar juntos.

-É e até lá eu preciso aguentar!

-Eu vou vir te ver.

-Promete?

-Prometo – ele sorrio e em beijou rápido – Agora vou te levar de volta pro colégio.

-A não, vamos ficar mais um pouco.

-Não minha linda, está muito tarde.

Ele se levantou e me puxou, segurou em minha mão e caminhamos juntos de volta ao colégio. Cheguei e tudo estava escuro, fiquei olhando pra Edward por um tempo sentindo dor de ter de vê-lo partir.

-Vai antes que alguém nos veja! –ele me beijou rapidamente.

-Ok! – eu sorri sem humor. Encostei minha boca na dele rapidamente e fui em direção ao portão, sem pensar cedi a vontade de voltar até ele, e o abracei forte, ele retribuí-o o abraço e me beijou, um beijo com gosto de despedida.

-Tchau! – eu disse e andei até o colégio, corri até o quarto e me joguei na cama agarrando o travesseiro. Fiquei pensando em Edward até cair no sono.

Edward!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Música: heartbreak Warfare – John Mayer**

Na segunda-feira todas voltaram para a escola e a rotina voltou ao normal. As matérias estavam difíceis então ocupei a maior parte do meu tempo estudando, eu e Angela, sempre estudávamos juntas nas horas vagas. No fim de semana não recebi nenhuma visita e como sempre fiquei sozinha, Renne me ligou no sábado como sempre fazia, toda preocupada. Mas uma semana começou e a rotina de estudos voltou, as datas das provas estavam se aproximando.

-Estou ansiosa pra próxima semana! – disse Angela sorrindo.

-Por quê? – perguntei pegando minha bandeja com o almoço.

-Porque eu vou pra casa da minha prima na sexta-feira, e bem... É lá que mora meu namorado.

-Ah! Entendi. – sorri lembrando Edward.

-Meus pais estão indo pra lá pra conhecê-lo. – ela se agitou.

-Uff... Isso já é um pouco mais complicado.

-Eu acho que não, ele é um bom rapaz. – ela disse e o sinal tocou. Subimos em direção aos quartos e eu aproveitei o tempo pra descansar. Às três horas eu me arrumei para a ed. Física, uma matéria que eu não gostava muito, mas era sempre importante pra professora. Depois que acabou a aula eu subi, tomei banho e me arrumei para o jantar. Mais uma semana se passou e as provas começaram me distraí estudando todos os dias, mas ainda sim a falta de Edward estava me matando. O mês se arrastou, eu estava deprimida porque não via Edward. Esperei por ele todos os finais de semanas do mês e ele não veio. As semanas do 2° mês de que eu vira Edward estavam se arrastando, eu havia ido bem às provas e ao menos isso não me preocupava. O domingo da última semana do mês chegou, e passou demoradamente. Sentia muita falta de Edward, não sabia onde nem como ele estava. Mas uma semana se passou, eu estava enlouquecendo sem ele já nem conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas, o pior é que eu não podia fazer nada. No sábado depois do banho eu estava saindo para jantar quando.

-Edward? – parei com a mão na porta.

-Pensei que você ia passar direto! - ele disse, eu o olhei, estava diferente. Parei e fiquei o observando, estava parecendo "normal", parecendo humano. Pensei que estava sonhando, estiquei a mão até seu rosto e o toquei ele estava mesmo lá.

-Não vai me abraçar? – perguntei. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ele esticou o braço me apertando, tirando meus pés do chão.

-Como senti falta disso! – ele beijou meu pescoço.

-Como você demorou! - me apertei contra ele com medo de ser uma ilusão minha.

-Eu disse que seria difícil vir te ver!

-Edward, dois meses, você não sabe como eu fiquei! – eu choraminguei.

-Me desculpe! – ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou em meus olhos.

-Eu pensei que você não ia voltar!

-Eu não quis te deixar mal, mas tinha que resolver algumas coisas, e eu vou estar sempre aqui, não vou te deixar nunca. – ele disse, eu o abracei de novo, por um bom tempo me esqueci do mundo e parecia ser só eu e ele.

-Ta tudo bem! – ele passou a mão ao longo do meu cabelo – Eu prometo que não vou demorar mais tanto tempo assim.

-Tudo bem! – eu beijei de leve sua boca.

-Só vou ganhar isso? – ele sorrio.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e agarrei seu pescoço, ele me segurou sustentando meu peso e eu o beijei, o máximo de tempo que consegui, até o pulmão pedir ar.

-Você esta de lente? – eu disse olhando em seus olhos depois do beijo.

-Não!

-Então porque seus olhos estão castanhos?

-Bem, quando mudei meu jeito de me alimentar, isso veio de... Brinde! – ele sorrio- Acho que para eu parecer mais humano.

-Eu gosto! – eu sorri.

-Eu também, ficou mais fácil fingir ser normal.

-Bem eu estou estudando agora – ele fez aspas no ar, depois me puxou e sentou na cama e eu sentei ao seu lado.

-Pra que?

-Se eu vou fingir que estou na faculdade, eu preciso ter o diploma do ensino médio.

-Você vai... Pra faculdade comigo?

-Claro! Você achou que eu ia te deixar!

-E onde você está?

-Eu estou morando em Forks – ele sorrio – Acabei de me mudar e ser transferido de escola.

-Então... Quando eu voltar pra casa...

-Eu vou estar lá!

-Eu espero que de certo! – eu sorri.

-Vai dar certo! – ele me beijou – Me diz como foram suas semanas?

-Você quer dizer meses!

-Ta bom me desculpe não faço mais.

-Foram iguais aos outros, a mesma coisa de sempre! – eu disse desanimada.

-Vai passar rápido!

-Só se você ficar comigo.

-Eu vou ficar, não todos os dias, mas prometo que quando der eu venho.

-Então você vai ficar aqui?

-Vou! –sorrio.

-A noite toda?

-Vou! – seu sorriso aumentou.

-Sério? – eu sorri, e enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço.

-É claro! – ele me puxou pra deitar na cama me beijando calorosamente. Arfei.

-Isabella? – uma freira bateu na porta e eu congelei sem saber oque fazer.

-Responda! – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Oi! – eu disse.

-Posso entrar?

-Não é... Que eu estou me trocando!

-A sim, não vem jantar?

-Já vou descer!

-Tudo bem. – ela disse. Suspirei aliviada, e senti Edward se remexer ao meu lado.

-Porque você esta rindo?

-Eu estou rindo de você! – ele respondeu.

-A que besta – eu bati em seu ombro- Se ela me pega aqui... No quarto com você... Bem, eu estaria morta – suspirei.

-Eu ia me esconder né! – ele beijou minha testa.

-Ah! Mas do mesmo jeito eu fiquei com medo.

-Ta vendo, eu não posso te colocar em risco assim.

-Mas eu quero correr esse risco, por você. – sorri e deitei de novo ao seu lado.

-Você esta muito cheirosa hoje!

-Só hoje?  
-Não, eu amo seu cheiro, mas hoje está diferente.

Eu sorri, ele me puxou até que ficamos espremidos um de frente para o outro, e me beijou. Eu agarrei a seu pescoço puxando de leve seu cabelo, ele puxou minha cintura me apertando contra ele, suei frio. Continuei o beijo até não ter mais ar. Parei o beijo arfando, ele me encarou por um tempo depois selou rapidamente nossas bocas. Ele sentou encostando-se ao travesseiro e me puxou, me sentei ao seu lado e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

-E o seus meses como foram? – perguntei interessada.

-a, não aconteceu nada de mais.

-Espere ai, você se mudou pra uma casa, entrou em uma escola, no meio do 2° ano, e nada de interessante aconteceu? – eu ri.

-Ta bom! Eu conheci alguns garotos engraçados, tive que comer cereal! – ele fez cara de nojo pra falar a última parte da frase.

-Eu amo cereal! – eu ri.

-Acho que todos gostam, e como estou fingindo ser normal tive que comer.

-E na escola...

-Na escola oque?

-Alguém... Alguma menina foi... Falar com você? – perguntei corando enquanto ele sorria.

-Você esta com ciúme?

-Não... É que lá... Bem as meninas- É que não pode chegar algum menino novo... E bonito que elas... A sei lá esquece! – eu disse já com as bochechas queimando de vergonha.

-E você acha que eu ia ligar pra elas?

-A sei lá, Edward vamos mudar de assunto. – implorei.

-Não! – ele rio – Você esta com ciúme me responde?

-Eu só tenho medo de te perder!

-Nunca! – ele colocou as duas mãos em meu rosto, refrescando minhas bochechas e olhando em meus olhos.

-Mas aposto que elas ficaram em cima de você!

-Algumas, mas eu nem liguei!

-Eu sabia! – eu sussurrei.

-Bella, pra que eu vou olhar pra elas se já tenho tudo que eu preciso aqui comigo – ele beijou minha testa ainda segurando meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos – E eu só fui pra lá por sua causa!

-Eu sei!

-Então não precisa ter ciúme!

-Mas Edward... – tentei dizer.

-Mas nada! – ele disse doce em meu ouvido – Eu te amo! – depois passou a boca por minha bochecha até chegar aos meus lábios e me beijou.

-Te amo! – eu disse respirando pesadamente. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e nós ficamos ali por algum tempo.

-A droga esqueci da janta! – eu disse.

-Você quer descer?

-Você vai me esperar?

-Vou ficar bem aqui! – sorrio.

-Então eu já volto!- beijei rapidamente sua boca e corri pra fora do quarto. Desci rapidamente as escadas e quando cheguei ao refeitório todas já estavam terminando de comer. Peguei rapidamente meu prato e comi. Lavei minha louça e subi correndo, cheguei no quarto e vi Edward sentado com meu diário, que ficava debaixo do travesseiro, na mão.

-Oque é isso? - ele me olhou.

-É meu diário!

-E você escreve todos os dias?

-Quase sempre!

-Tem alguma coisa escrita sobre mim?

-Sim, agora me deixe guardar.

-Não, eu quero ler, onde está a chave?

-Não você não pode ler! – eu fui em direção a ele, mas ele levantou e esticou os braços pra cima.

-Eu quero saber oque você escreve de mim!

-Não! – eu fiquei na ponta dos pés.

-A me deixa ler vai! – ele fez cara de pidão.

-Não!

-Por favor?

-Outro dia! – eu pulei pra tentar pegar.

-Só devolvo se você alcançar!

-Não isso não é justo eu não alcanço.

-Tudo bem! – ele rio e me deus o diário. Eu peguei e guardei no armário, fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes. Voltei e sentei na cama ao lado de Edward.

-Preciso te avisar pra você não pensar que te abandonei! – disse ele.

-Eu sei que você vai demorar! – suspirei.

-É, vai ficar mais difícil, porque eu vou trabalhar, pra parecer um bom menino! – ele fez cara de santo.

-Então quando vou poder te ver?

-Acho que tem dois sábado no mês que não terei de trabalhar.

-Só isso?

-Sim, apenas dois sábados.

-Não tem outro jeito?

-Não eu acho que não.

-Acho que da até as férias de verão, mas e depois que voltar às aulas, é muito tempo.

-Eu sei, mas não temos escolha! É isso e depois nos veremos todos os dias.

-A, espero que sim! – eu disse, ele passou o braço em minhas costas e me abraçou. Aconchegou-me em seu peito e fez carinho em minha cabeça até eu dormir.

_d_d_d_d_d_d_

**N. Autora: ****Oi gente estou postando mais esse capítulo porque vou viajar agora nas férias então vou demorar pra postar outro, Ok?**

**Eu realmente estou gostando de escrever essa fic e espero que vocês gostem de ler.****Por favorzinho ****deixem** **reviews ****dizendo a opinião de vocês** **oque vocês acham que deveria mudar ou ate acontecer, pois ainda não terminei de escrever, então, por favor, façam uma autora feliz e deixe um recadinho, Beleza? **

**Quero agradecer a todas que deixaram um **_**review**_**e dizer que eu li todos e que eles me incentivaram muito a continuar, MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**E a todas que lerem por favor digam se estão gostando, prometo que vou ler e fazer o possível pra agradar vocês!**

**Beijinhos e espero que gostem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. **

**Música: ****Linger ****– The Cranberries**

Acordei com o relógio despertando, seis e meia da manhã, as aulas iam começar. Olhei para o lado e Edward não estava em seu lugar tinha um bilhete escrito em uma letra perfeita.

"Bella eu tive que ir! Mas prometo que vou voltar quando puder, já estou com saudade! Beijos."

Guardei o bilhete e fui me arrumar e desci pra tomar café, Angela estava lá nós tomamos café juntas conversando pelo menos o dia havia começado legal. O dia passou rápido e a semana também, nunca os dias sem Edward se passaram tão rápido como aqueles, talvez porque eu realmente me interessei pelo que estava acontecendo no colégio. No sábado ninguém ligou nem me visitou. Acordei no domingo com alguém batendo na minha porta.

-Mãe! – eu fiquei surpresa ao abrir a porta.

-Oi filha! – ela me abraçou

-Mãe que saudade! Como você esta? E o Phill?

-Estou morrendo de saudades! Nós estamos bem.

Nós entramos e sentamos em minha cama, conversamos durante muitas horas.

-A filha me desculpe por não poder vir sempre aqui, mas é meio difícil ne!

-Tudo bem mãe, eu entendo.

-Mas prometo que nas férias vou conversar com seu pai pra você estudar em Forks – ela disse e meus olhos brilharam voltar a estudar com Alice e ver Edward todos os dias, parecia mentira.

-A mãe você faria isso?

-É claro, ai fica mais fácil de te ver!

-A mãe, obrigada, ai vou ficar muito feliz se ele aceitar.

-Eu vou tentar! – ela sorrio – mas agora eu tenho que ir!

-Tudo bem! – sorri – Tchau mãe!

-Tchau filha! – ela me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha, e saio pela porta. Eu fui tomar banho e depois fui ler Edward não apareceu, nem ninguém me ligou, acho que meu pai estava mais tranquilo em relação ao meu sumiço. Outra semana se passou, dessa vez, mas lenta que a anterior, mas me ocupei de muitas coisas, na sexta-feira fui dormir mais cedo, pois estava muito cansada.

-Bella! – Edward me cutucou – Bella, amor desculpe eu chegar essa hora! – ele disse quando acordei. Olhei para o lado e o vi sentado na beira da cama, ajoelhei no colchão e o abracei.

-Ai que bom que você veio! – eu o beijei.

-Eu disse que não ia demorar tanto. – ele sorrio.

-É, mas agora só faltam duas semanas para as férias.

-Não sei como vamos fazer pra nos ver porque sou novo em Forks e "nós não nos conhecemos" – ele fez aspas no ar.

-Eu não sei! – murchei e sentei ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem! – ele segurou minha mão – Vamos dar um jeito!

-E como esta lá na escola?

-Tudo bem, eu acho que estou me dando bem!

-Como se dar bem? – eu o olhei e ele rio.

-Ninguém percebeu que não sou humano!

-A ta!

-Oque você pensou que fosse?

-Nada!

-Hum...

-Esqueci de contar que minha mãe veio me ver! – sorri.

-É por isso que você esta tão feliz! – ele sorrio – Você nunca me falou dela!

-A ela é de mais você vai gostar de conhecer ela! Nós morávamos em Phoenix, só que Phill o marido dela viajava muito por causa dos jogos!

-Ai você foi morar com seu pai!

-É, ai ele me colocou aqui! – revirei os olhos.

-Você disse que eu ia gostar de conhecer sua mãe?

-É, a não ser que você não queira!

-É claro que eu quero! – sorrio.

Ele deitou na cama e me puxou fazendo com que minha cabeça ficasse em seu peito. Fez carinho em minha cabeça ate que bocejei involuntariamente.

-Agora você vai dormir!

-Você vai ficar aqui?

-Não!

-Então quando vou te ver de novo?

-Acho que só nas férias! – ele me abraçou e me beijou. Ouvi ele sussurrar "apenas duas semanas" antes de cair no sono. Acordei no meio da noite e vi Edward abrindo a janela.

-Desculpa, eu te acordei! – ele parou a luz da lua deixou sua pele mais pálida.

-Tudo bem, ao menos posso me despedir direito!

Eu levantei e fui ate ele, ele me abraçou forte. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ele me confortou.

-Só duas semanas, meu amor! – ele beijou minha testa.

-É! – balancei a cabeça.

-Eu vou estar de esperando! – ele me beijou calorosamente, depois se jogou pela janela e quando chegou ao chão acenou e correu, fiquei olhando ate não poder enxerga-lo mais.

-Tudo bem duas semanas, eu aguento! – sussurrei antes de voltar a dormir.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

**Tudo bem confesso que não aguentei e tive que postar um novo capitulo, amanhã eu viajo e vou ficar algum tempo sem escrever.**

**Ao novo leitor que deixou um review MUITO OBRIGA MESMO! Adorei saber que você esta gostando.**

**Pessoal assim que der posto mais ok, please, please me deixem mais feliz é só deixar um comentário! Reviews, Ok?**

**Beijoooooos e muito obrigada por lerem!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

A segunda-feira estava parada, não havia mais matérias para passar, só alguns professores que insistiam em passar algumas lições. Passávamos o dia todo conversando e tentando nos distrair. Os dias seguiam nessa mesma rotina, dormir, acordar, me arrumar, descer, tomar café, almoçar, jantar. Eu e Angela não tínhamos muito oque conversar, passava a maios parte do tempo lendo ou ouvindo musica. No domingo quase não dormi, estava muito ansiosa para a semana passar rápido, precisava ver minhas notas pra ter certeza de que ia ter minhas tão ansiadas férias. As horas não passavam, eu não podia sair, não tinha ninguém pra conversar. Fiquei no quarto, agoniada, andando de um lado para o outro. Na segunda todas as meninas voltaram, era o dia de saber as notas, depois do almoço todas fomos para o auditório, uma professora colou nas paredes as notas organizadas por série e classe.

-Antes de vocês verem as notas- disse ela – Eu quero falar uma coisa, as que não ficarem para recuperação podem ir para casa hoje mesmo.

Todas comemoraram fazendo muito barulho.

-Silencio! – pediu a professora – Já avisamos aos pais de vocês, eles estão a caminho. Agora podem ver as notas.

Todas nós levantamos e fomos em direção ao mural, que ficou cercado de meninas, quase não consegui ver minhas notas. Havia passado em todas, comemorei com Angela, e fui para o quarto arrumar as coisas. Meu pai chegou três horas depois, coloquei as coisas dentro do carro e nós partimos, durante o tempo do caminho não falamos muita coisa, com Charlie não havia a necessidade de falar o tempo todo. Cheguei a Forks cansada da viagem, tudo ainda estava igual, o meu planeta verde, frio e chuvoso do jeito que eu sempre gostei. Arrumei as coisas no meu quarto, depois fui ao mercado comprar comida decente para fazer.

-Bella e... Eu não vou jantar em casa! – Charlie disse com um sorriso de pedido de desculpas.

-Por quê?

-Vou comer na casa de um amigo, nós vamos assistir ao jogo! – disse ele.

-Tudo bem! – dei de ombros.

-Mesmo?

-Uhum, pode ir!

-Ok! Tchau.

-Tchau – disse eu, enquanto ele pegava as chaves do carro e saia.

Depois de comer, lavar a louça, eu fiquei sem nada para fazer. Pensei onde Edward estaria e minha ansiedade aumentou, queria encontra-lo naquele momento. Mas não sabia onde ele estava e não tinha como saber. Resolvi ligar pra Alice.

-Oi! – ela disse monótona.

-Lice! – eu sorri sozinha.

-Bella!

-Oi amiga! – disse eu.

-Oi! – eu imaginei seu sorriso – Onde você esta?

-Em casa! Estou morrendo de saudades.

-Porque você não me disse que ia volta hoje? Eu vou pra sua casa agora!

-Não amiga calma, ta tarde pra você sair sozinha.

-Mas... – ela tentou retrucar.

-Amanhã eu prometo que passo ai, tudo bem?

-Ta bom! – ela suspirou.

-Alguma novidade?

-Tenho algumas, a primeira é que terminei com o Jaz! – ela fez voz de triste.

-Grande novidade, vocês terminam quase toda semana! – eu ri.

-Dessa vez é serio! – ela suspirou – a segunda é que entrou um cara na escola, acho que o nome dele é... é...

-Edward! – respondi depois tapei a boca "droga Bella sua idiota"

-Hey como você sabe?

-Ah! Cidade pequena sabe como é! – ri sem humor.

-Ta! Você já deve imaginar como as meninas ficaram, porque ele é um gato, só faltou elas se jogarem em cima dele!

Senti meu estomago arder de nervoso. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas ainda sim tinha medo de perder Edward.

-Sabe aquela Marie num sei oque, esqueci o resto do nome dela, sabe?

-Sim! – eu disse controlando a raiva.

-Então assim que ele chegou, pisou o pé na escola ela foi se oferecer pra ajudar a achar as salas e tudo mais.

-Bem típico delas! – eu tentei rir, sem humor.

-Mas ele nem reparou nela, na verdade ele não reparou em ninguém, ele deve ter namorada!

-Ele tem! – eu disse rápido de mais "porra Bella cala essa boca" me xinguei mentalmente.

-Como você sabe?

-Ah pelo que eu ouvi sobre ele, e pelo que você esta me dizendo ele deve ter !

-É verdade – disse ela – Oh! – ela arfou.

-Oque foi?

-Ai meu deus sabe quem acabou de tocar a campainha?

-Quem?

-Jasper! – ela arfou – Eu não quero falar com ele, meu cabelo esta feio! – choramingou.

.-Tudo bem – bufei – Te ligo mais tarde!

-Ok tchau!

Depois que desliguei ouvi um barulho na entrada, depois tocaram a campainha.

-Surpresa! – disse Edward assim que abri a porta, e me abraçou, eu agarrei seu pescoço sorrindo.

-Como sabia que eu ia estar aqui?

-Eu liguei no colégio! – ele sorrio enquanto entrava.

-E como acho minha casa?

-Os arquivos dos alunos da Forks High School não estão em um lugar muito seguro sabia? – ele riu.

-Eu estava com saudades! – falei.

-Eu também! – ele me beijou depois tirou uma caixa do bolso do casaco – Um presente! – ele me entregou a caixa. Eu peguei a caixa e abri, havia um colar lindo, brilhante, com um pingente de anjinho.

-Ai que lindo, não precisava! – eu o abracei.

Ele pegou o colar e foi para trás de mim segurei o cabelo enquanto ele colocava o colar em mim. Senti seu toque gelado e tremi depois de colocar o colar ele beijou meu pescoço fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

-Eu mandei fazer a duas semanas!

-Realmente não precisava, mas eu adorei!

-Que bom que você gostou, é um presente de três meses de namoro.

-Oh! Desculpe-me Edward eu não comprei nada! – murchei.

-Não tinha como você comprar – ele riu e me puxou para um abraço.

-Ok! – eu retribui o abraço – quer... Subir? – perguntei corando e ele sorrio. Peguei sua mão e o puxei pela escada.

Chegamos ao meu quarto em silencio.

-Entra! – eu disse sentando na cama. Ele entrou de vagar observando os detalhes do meu quarto.

-Então você cresceu aqui?

-Na verdade eu vinha pra cá só nas férias, tem dois anos que vim morar aqui!

-ata! – ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa! – disse eu me abaixando e pegando uma caixa.

-Oque?

-Olha! – eu abri a caixa – São as coisas de quando eu era pequena. Meu primeiro par de sapatos! – eu sorri tirando o sapatinho da caixa.

-Sempre menor que o normal! – ele sorrio colocando os dois sapatinhos na palma da mão.

-Eu não sou menor que o normal! – sorri

-Tabom!- ele disse se inclinando e pegando meu álbum de fotos. Ele abriu e ficou folheando as fotos e sorrindo.

-oque foi?

-Nada – ele sorriu e me olhou – É que você sempre foi linda assim? – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos e eu corei.

-Olha minha pulseira com meu nome e data de nascimento! – eu mostrei minha primeira pulseira.

-E isso? – ele pegou um dvd.

-Alguns momentos que minha mãe gravou!

-Tipo?

-Meus primeiros passos, minha primeira apresentação de balé! – eu sorri, mas ele não parecia feliz. – Oque foi? – segurei sua mão.

-Ah sei lá... É que eu não tenho nada disso, não tenho oque contar nem oque mostrar, é como se eu não tivesse passado.

-Isso não importa! – eu coloquei a mão em seu rosto.

-Importa sim, eu não sou normal! – ele suspirou.

-Quer saber, foi má ideia te mostrar isso! – eu fechei e guardei a caixa.

-Não! Eu gostei de ver suas coisas, me interesso por coisas sobre você!

-Eu tenho uma novidade – comecei.

-Oque?

-Minha mãe prometeu tentar convencer meu pai pra eu estudar o ultimo ano na Forks High School.

-Sério?

-Sério! – eu me aproximei – Se ela conseguir nós vamos nos ver sempre! – eu coloquei a mão em e puxei seu cabelo levemente.

-Isso ia ser ótimo! – ele me puxou pela cintura.

-Também acho! – eu o beijei, fiquei de joelhos na cama, coloquei uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, ele me puxou apertando nossos corpos.

-Eu te amo – eu disse sem ar.

-Te amo! – ele me empurrou me deitando na cama, e me beijou novamente, passou a mão ao longo de minha perna, parou de me beijar por alguns segundos e quando abri os olhos ele estava sem camisa, depois voltou a me beijar. Cedi-me a vontade de passar as mãos pelas costas de Edward, depois o tórax e o abdômen, tremi mas não estava sentindo frio, ele parou de me beijar só para descer até a boca ate meu pescoço e recomeçar os beijos, depois ele sugou de leve onde tinha beijado pude sentir sua língua de leve em meu pescoço, minha temperatura aumentou, ele assoprou o lugar onde tinha beijado fazendo com que eu me arrepia-se, apertei suas costas e ele prensou o corpo contra o meu, me esmagando na cama, e confesso que adorei a sensação "oh deus oque estou fazendo" a parte consciente da minha cabeça falou comigo mas dei um jeito de varrê-la pra longe.

**_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

**Voltei! Espero que gostem desse novo capitulo, acabei de chegar de viagem e estava louca pra postar logo. Quis deixar vocês curiosas pra saber oque vai rolar. **

**Por favorzinho sejam deixem sua opinião please reviews? Ok! Preciso saber se vocês estão gostando ou não! **

**Beijos e muitooooo obrigada por lerem!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

-Edward – suspirei.

-Hum? – ele disse se ocupando do outro lado do meu pescoço.

-Não... Acho certo! –obriguei o ar a ir pro meu pulmão.

-Aham! – ele não parou de mordiscar meu pescoço.

-Não...! – prendi um gemido.

"TRIM TRIM TRIM" O TELEFONE TOCOU.

-Eu tenho de atender! – eu o empurrei devagar de cima de mim. Aliviada pelo telefone ter tocado antes que eu perdesse o controle. Sai do quarto correndo, desci as escadas e atendi ao telefone.

-Oi! – suspirei.

-Bella! – Charlie disse do outro lado da linha.

-Sim!

-Tudo bem?

-Sim!

-Eu acho que não volto pra casa hoje está muito tarde!

-Sim! – tentei pensar no que dizer mais a única coisa que me veio a cabeça foi Edward

-Então tudo bem se eu dormir por aqui?

-Sim!

-Ta bom então, boa noite, tchau! – ele desligou.

Parei diante do telefone "não volto pra casa hoje" a voz de Charlie soou em minha mente. Isso me deixou em conflito entre oque eu queria talvez ficar com Edward sozinha aqui não fosse tão seguro.

-Você só sabe dizer sim? – Edward disse tirando-me dos pensamentos.

-Não! – eu sorri, ele estava na soleira da porta já havia colocado a blusa e o casaco.

-Sabe oque eu acho/

-Hum?

-Que você perdeu a fala! – ele andou em minha direção com os olhos intensos.

-Charlie vai dormir fora hoje! – eu me aproximei. "Droga oque realmente eu quero?"

-É? – ele me puxou pela blusa – Então ele vai passar a noite fora?

-Edward, não sei se devemos!

-Você não tem ideia de como é difícil te ver assim! – ele envolveu minha cintura com as duas mãos. Passei os olhos pelo meu corpo, talvez ele tivesse razão, o short preto estava meio curto, a regata azul escuro estava mostrando um pouco dos meus seios e deixava uma parte da pele da minha barriga à mostra.

-Eu posso trocar de roupa! – dei um passo pra trás, cambaleando.

-Não! – ele deu um passo pra frente.

-Não Edward! – "perto demais" minha consciência me alertou.

-Não vamos fazer nada! – ele sorrio e senti seu aroma irresistível de seu hálito. Ele apertou os braços a minha volta e me beijou. Um beijo urgente, rápido. Levantou-me pela cintura e me colocou no balcão da cozinha, puxou minhas pernas e as colocou em volta de si. Voltou a me beijar, amassando nossos corpos, fazendo com que nossos sexos se encostassem cobertos pela roupa, Edward colocou a mão por dentro de minha camiseta e passou os dedos ao longo de minhas costas, meu corpo arqueou fazendo com que o mínimo de distancia que houvesse entre nós desaparecesse. Parei o beijo pra respirar, ele roçou a boca no meu maxilar de no meu queixo e desceu ate a clavícula passou as mãos geladas pelo meu abdômen e depois me puxou novamente, com as mãos ainda por debaixo da minha regata. Eu estava derretida e senti como se tivesse perdido o controle de cada nervo do meu corpo, todo meu corpo gritava Edward, Edward. A única coisa que me sustentava era seu corpo, o ar mal entrava nos meus pulmões eu estava arfando. Puxei o ar depois retornei a mais um beijo quente, segui meus instintos e coloquei as mãos por baixo de sua camisa, arranhei suas costas levemente tentando deixa-lo do jeito que eu estava, ele se prensou contra mim fazendo nossos sexos roçarem novamente.

-Edward! – gemi entre o beijo. Ele me puxou do balcão, eu ainda com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Tentando manter o controle, o corpo fervendo, mais um pouco e eu não conseguiria parar. – Edward! – tentei ser firme.

-Tudo bem! – ele me colocou no chão lentamente, ainda com os braços a minha volta sustentando meu peso. Sentei na cadeira ainda em transe, eu estava fervendo em todas as partes. Agora Edward estava meio longe de mim.

-Respire anjo. – ele sorrio – Posso sentir sua temperatura daqui!

-Sua culpa. – eu disse corada.

-Desculpe, mas todo meu controle some perto de você! E você me provocou!

-Eu não tirei a camisa! – eu disse indo atrás dele ate a sala e sentando um pouco afastada dele no sofá.

-Porque isso provoca você?

-Preciso realmente responder! – corei.

-Não fique tão longe de mim!

-Edward... Uff! Já perdemos o controle uma vez hoje!

-Prometo que vou me controlar!

-Não! – eu desviei os olhos, ainda mais corada – O problema sou eu, perto de você não consigo pensar direito.

-Sério que é esse o meu efeito em você?

-Não vou responder! – eu o olhei as bochechas em chamas, seu sorriso fez minha vergonha aumentar.

-Vem cá! – ele se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos geladas em minhas bochechas. Eu fechei os olhos sentindo o alivio.

-Obrigada! – eu sorri.

-Posso ajudar com o resto do corpo! – ele sorriu pura malicia.

-Edward! – eu o repreendi.

-Desculpe! – ele riu e selou nossas bocas rapidamente. Eu me aproximei e deitei em seu peito. Peguei o controle e liguei a tv. Ficamos assistindo um filme ate o sono me dominar e eu dormir.

Senti Edward me levantar no colo, enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço e ele me segurou pelas pernas e pelas costas.

-Não quero dormir agora! – murmurei.

-Você esta dormindo a duas horas! – ele riu suavemente.

-Não estou não! – me aconcheguei em seu peito.

-Ta sim sua teimosa! – ele disse já no corredor do meu quarto.

-Não quero dormir, você vai embora?

-Não! – ele me colocou na cama, depois me cobriu e beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

-Boa noite – disse ele me aconchegando em seus braços. Depois cai novamente na inconsciência.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

**N/A: Gostei da ideia de um Edward mais atrevido e vocês? Eu postei esse capitulo curto pra vocês não pensarem que abandonei a fic, ok! É só que o pc aqui em casa esta meio concorrido e tenho que dividir ele kk'! Mas prometo que sempre vou postar mais capítulos e em breve vou postar outra fic que já esta quase terminada e eu gosto muito dela, espero que vocês leiam.**

**Aos reviews:**

**LU SILVA: obrigada pelo comentário, prometo que não vou parar de postar novos capítulos.**

**Thas: é muito bom saber que você esta gostando isso realmente me faz mais feliz . E esta ai o novo capitulo espero que você goste.**

**Joan: postei o mais rápido que pude espero que você goste desse novo capitulo.**

**(eu comentei os reviews do cap.7 pretendo comentar os reviews de cada capitulo)**

**Então aos reviews anteriores muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Estou esperando por mais comentários de vocês ok? Sejam as melhores pessoas do mundo e se lerem a fic comenta, mesmo que achar ruim deixe um review dizendo oque precisa ser melhorado ok? Aguardem o próximo capitulo e a próxima fic que vou postar também. Beijos e espero que gostem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Acordei, mas não abri os olhos, tateei a cama, mas estava vazia, abri os olhos devagar.

-Edward? – chamei baixo. Minha resposta foi o silencio, em seu lugar havia um bilhete.

"Bella tive que ir embora antes que seu pai chegasse, mas tarde passo aqui pra te ver! Beijos".

Levantei da cama e fui tomar banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável, antes que eu terminasse de arrumar o cabelo o telefone tocou.

-Alô! – eu atendi.

-Estou chegando!

-Alice?

-Não, mulher maravilha!

-Besta!

-Você não apareceu em casa, como prometeu – ela frisou – então tive que vir até aqui!

-Sabia que não pode falar ao celular enquanto dirige? – eu a repreendi.

-Bem, não estou dirigindo mais! – ela buzinou já na frente de casa.

-Já vou descer! – eu disse, desliguei o telefone e corri escada a baixo.

-Ah que saudade! – ela me abraçou assim que abri a porta.

-Quase morri de saudades! – eu retribui o abraço.

Eu e Alice ficamos conversando o resto da tarde. Durantes os próximos dias da semana foi assim, meu pai só estava em casa de manhã, depois eu passava as tardes com Alice e a noite Edward ficava comigo. Um mês se passou deis de que cheguei em casa, foi tão rápido.

-Alô! – atendeu Renne.

-Oi mãe!

-Oi filha, eu já ia te ligar! – ela disse, nós costumávamos nos falar esse horário.

-Mãe? – eu disse hesitante.

-Sim! – ela incentivou.

-Lembra que você me disse que ia tentar convencer Charlie pra eu estudar de novo aqui em Forks?

-Claro que eu lembro, e tenho esperanças de conseguir. – disse ela.

-Será? – eu duvidei.

-É, acho que eu consigo sim!

-Ótimo! – eu sorri.

-Quando as aulas ai começam? – ela perguntou.

-Na próxima segunda! – era uma quarta feira.

-E da tempo de fazer a matricula?

-Sim!

-Ta bom Bell's eu vou almoçar com Phill e depois eu te ligo, ok?

-Ok! Até amanhã, beijos! – eu disse.

-Até meu amor, beijos! – ela desligou.

Depois de desligar eu peguei novamente o telefone e disquei o numero de Alice.

-Oi! – ela disse.

-Lice, você esta ocupada?

-Não, vem pra cá?

-Sim!

-Ok, estou esperando!

Peguei as chaves do carro a capa de chuva e sai. As ruas estavam do mesmo jeito que eu as tinha deixado.

-Entra logo que ta começando a chover! – minha duende gritou do dec. Era assim que costumava chamar Alice, tão pequena. Subia as escadas correndo e entrei.

-E ai oque vamos fazer? – eu a olhei

-Comer sorvete e assistir filmes melosos! – ela se jogou no sofá.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa! – eu adivinhei.

-O fim do mundo! – ela murmurou.

-Espere um pouco. – eu fui ate a cozinha peguei um pote de sorvete e duas colheres, voltei e sentei ao seu lado – Pode me contar agora!

-Jasper passou aqui ontem a noite! – ela colocou uma colher de sorvete na boca.

-Hum! – eu também peguei sorvete.

-Ele conversou um pouco comigo, e eu achei que ele ia insistir pra gente voltar mas ele nem tocou no assunto, estava parecendo feliz sabe?

-Talvez a intensão dele foi essa – outra colher de sorvete – Te deixar assim!

-Você acha? – ela me olhou.

-Eu acho que sim! – eu disse indo ate os filmes e colocando um pra dentro do DVD.

-Que filme é esse? – ela perguntou com a boca cheia de sorvete e eu ri.

-O sacrifício, pra você ver que as mulheres podem controlar o jogo! – eu sorri.

-Tudo bem! – ela deu de ombros.

Quando acabou o filme Alice decidiu que deveríamos nos arrumar e sair, foi oque fizemos nos arrumamos e fomos até o shopping em Seattle. Esse com certeza era seu passeio preferido. Ficamos o resto da noite no shopping, jantamos por lá e depois voltamos pra casa.

-Não vai querer entrar? – Alice perguntou na soleira da porta.

-Não, esta tarde!

-Tudo bem, então eu te ligo amanhã! – ela mandou uns beijinhos no ar. Eu sorri e retribui os beijos, entrei no carro e voltei devagar pra casa, dirigindo e pensando em Edward, já fazia dois dias que eu não o via. Cheguei em casa e tudo estava apagado, Charlie deveria estar trabalhando, ascendi as luzes do andar de baixo ao entrar, subi as escadas preguiçosamente arrastando o tênis nos degraus, abri a porta do meu quarto e ascendi a luz. Em cima da cama tinha um pacote embrulhado e preso por um laço. Sorri. Sentei na cama e peguei o cartão.

"Anjo, eu resolvi deixar o presente aqui para você não recusar, é bom você ter um pra podermos conversar, Beijo, Edward".

Peguei o pacote e abri o laço, rasguei o papel e segurei a caixa. Black Berry é o nome do celular, na caixa estavam descritos todas as qualidades do aparelho. Abri a caixinha e peguei o celular, liguei-o e o único numero que estava gravado era o de Edward. Fiquei olhando o celular e pensando oque fazer. Resolvi escrever uma mensagem.

"**Oi, tudo bem?"** – escrevi a mensagem e enviei, levantei e liguei a televisão, o celular vibrou na minha mão.

"**Oi anjo! Onde você estava?"**

"**Eu estava no shopping de Seattle com Alice e você?"**

"**Legal, adivinha onde estou?"**

"**Alice estava precisando, vindo pra cá?"**

"**Estou na porta, Alice está bem?"**

"**Sim, estou descendo!"** eu enviei já no corredor.

-Oi! – eu disse abrindo a porta coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei.

-Oi! – ele sorriu.

-Obrigada! – eu balancei o celular pra que ele visse.

-Vai te custar um milhão de beijos! – ele sorriu.

-Acho que é melhor eu começar a pagar! – eu o puxei pela camisa e fechei a porta. Coloquei o celular no bolso e o beijei calorosamente. Edward agarrou minha cintura e me apertou contra si, nos beijamos até meu folego acabar.

-É perigoso nós ficarmos aqui! – ele disse depois do beijo.

-Não! Charlie nem fica mais aqui, e se ele entrasse era provável que só ia dizer "Oi Bell's" nem ia olhar e subir, provavelmente não ia te ver. – eu disse murchando.

-Esta tudo bem? – ele afastou uma mecha do meu rosto.

-Sim! – murmurei.

-Posso ficar aqui se você quiser! – ele segurou minha mão.

-Mesmo? – eu o olhei.

-Mesmo! – ele me beijou rapidamente.

-Claro que eu quero! – disse eu o puxando para o quarto. Edward ficou comigo como prometeu até que eu dormisse.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

**N/a: Pronto, mais um capitulo postado. Estou muito feliz pelos reviews! Muito obrigada por lerem e deixar sua opinião. Como eu disse eu postei uma nova fic o nome é: E se for amor? Oque vai acontecer com agente?**

**Passem lá quando puderem leiam e deixe um recadinho ok? A opinião de vocês realmente me ajuda e me incentiva a continuar escrevendo.**

**Aos reviews:**

**Joan: **quase rola! Ufa! Kk' espero que goste desse novo capitulo, beijos!

**Alice Brandon Masen Cullen: **Ah esse Ed.² kk' Tudo bem você não poder comentar sempre, mas quando puder não se esqueça de mim ok? Bom saber que você estará leno, beijinhos.

**Thas: **Que bom que você continua gostando da fic. E realmente também queria que existisse um Edward na vida real, mas... ): Vou continuar postando sim pode deixar! Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**A todas possíveis leitoras, espero que gostem do novo capitulo e deixem um review ok? Vocês serão as melhores pessoas se fizerem isso kk' beijos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

Abri os olhos devagar. Tateei a cama e Edward segurou minha mão.

-Bom dia! – ele sorriu.

-Bom dia! – sorri também.

-Dormiu bem?

-Sim! – disse eu.

-Sonhou comigo? – ele sorriu.

-Sim! – eu sorri.

-Eu sei! – ele disse presunçoso.

-Como?

-Você fala enquanto dormi!

-Oh! Deus! – eu sorri, corando e Edward riu.

-É legal te ouvir enquanto dorme, acho que você fala as coisas que esta sentindo sem esconder nada!

-É bom saber! Eu acho! – disse eu levantando e indo ate o banheiro. Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Tentei dar um jeito em meu cabelo percebendo que Edward tinha me visto completamente desarrumada. Voltei para a cama e sentei ao seu lado.

-Minha mãe talvez fale com meu pai hoje! – disse eu.

-E você esta ansiosa porque talvez ela convença seu pai pra você estudar na Forks H.G. - ele sorriu adivinhando tudo.

-É isso estou muito ansiosa! – eu suspirei.

-Espero que de certo! – ele envolveu minha cintura com o braço – seria muito ruim me separar de você! – ele beijou minha testa.

-Insuportável mais um ano naquele colégio. – eu revirei os olhos.

-Hum... – ele me puxou e eu enrosquei a mão em seu pescoço – Oque eu faria sem você? – ele sorriu e me beijou, sempre que Edward me beijava eu me esquecia de como respirar. Quanto mais perto eu estava dele mais perto queria estar, nada era suficiente. Parei em cima de Edward com as pernas enroladas em sua cintura.

-Bella... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Não me culpe se eu perder o controle! – suspirou pesadamente. Eu me afastei recuperando o folego.

-Desculpa! – eu disse baixinho corando.

-Não se desculpe meu anjo! – disse ele.

-Ok! – eu o olhei e ele estava sorrindo.

-Vem cá! – ele me puxou – me da mais um beijo!

Aproximei-me devagar tomando cuidado de deixar as mãos no travesseiro. Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou levemente.

-Te amo Edward! – sussurrei.

-Te amo também! – ele disse. Ele me abraçou. Como eu adorava ficar em seus braços, me sentia feliz, protegida.

-Oque vamos fazer hoje? – eu perguntei por fim depois de um tempo.

-Não sei! – ele deu de ombros.

-Edward, nós não conversamos ainda... Sobre nós... Depois daquele dia! – corei.

-Como sobre nós? - ele sorriu.

-Sobre nós... Érr... Ficarmos juntos! – eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Estamos juntos! – ele riu.

-Você sabe oque eu estou tentando dizer! – eu olhei para a janela tentando desviar de seu olhar.

-Eu sei, só queria que você dissesse! – ele riu.

-Edward... – eu tentei.

-Gosto te ver assim, corada! – ele puxou meu queixo pra que eu o olhasse – Você realmente quer falar sobre isso? – ele sorriu.

-Não sei! – suspirei.

-Eu sei que você tem medo! – ele colocou as duas mãos em minha cintura, ficando de frente para mim. Eu abaixei a cabeça pra não olhar em seus olhos.

-Mesmo assim... Eu... Eu! – gaguejei.

-Você quer? – ele perguntou.

-Uff... Sim! – eu devia estar com as bochechas roxas porque elas ardiam em minha pele.

-Não sei se podemos!

-Por quê? – eu o olhei.

-Não sei... Mas acho que posso acabar te machucando! – ele disse e eu desviei o olhar novamente isso era constrangedor.

-Ok! Vamos falar de outra coisa certo?

-Certo! – ele sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

Edward e eu ficamos assistindo televisão por um tempo, sem trocarmos nenhuma palavra, ainda estava envergonhada por ter tocado naquele assunto.

-Bella! – gritou Charlie. Ouvi o barulho de suas botas na escada.

-Se esconde no banheiro! – sussurrei pra Edward. Ele me deu uma piscadela e foi pro banheiro sem fazer nenhum barulho.

-Bella? – Charlie bateu na porta.

-Entra! – eu disse com o coração acelerado de medo.

-Oi! – ele sorriu e sentou na cadeira.

-Oi! – também sorri me endireitando na cama.

-Renne me ligou! – ele começou.

-É?

-Sim, você tem certeza de que quer voltar a estudar aqui?

-Tenho! – respondi animada.

-Então... – ele suspirou – Vou fazer sua transferência hoje! – ele disse e eu fiz uma anotação mental para ligar pra Renne e dizer que ela é a melhor mãe do mundo.

-Sério? – eu sorri

-Sério!

-A pai muito obrigado! – eu pulei da cama e ele levantou, fui ate ele e o abracei.

-Tudo bem! Se isso te faz feliz!

-Muito, muito feliz! – eu enfatizei o muito.

-Ok! Eu estou indo buscar suas coisas!

-Ok! Tchau!

-Tchau Bell's! – ele saiu.

Edward saiu do banheiro sorrindo, eu corri até ele e o abracei, ele rodou comigo nos braços, meus pés no ar. Segurei sua cabeça com as duas mãos e o beijei. Depois ele se jogou na cama comigo e nós rimos juntos.

-Feliz? – ele me olhou.

-Muito! – sorri – e você?

-Mais do que nunca! – ele me beijou.

-Vamos poder passar mais tempo juntos! – eu me aconcheguei nele.

-Todo o tempo! – ele me puxou me apertando contra si.

Ficamos assim abraçados conversando. Era tão bom estar com Edward e só de pensar que isso seria mais frequente eu fiquei feliz.

-Eu estava pensando que...

-Que? – ele me incentivou.

-Que... Eu não sei onde você esta morando! – corei.

-Não é em um caixão, se isso te preocupa! – ele riu.

-Eu sei! – eu também ri.

-Posso te levar lá um dia! – ele disse.

-Eu gostaria de ir!

-Com binado! – ele riu e beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

Ele ficou o dia comigo, nós descemos para o primeiro andar e eu fiz comida. Depois assistimos alguns filmes enquanto eu contava algumas coisas de quando eu estudava em Forks.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

N/A: Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E as reviews? Recebi apenas duas esse capítulo. Genteee críticas também ajudam pra eu melhorar a fic ok! Não se esqueçam de mim, por favor. Kk'

**Aos reviews:**

**Alice Brandon Masen Cullen**: Oie! Que bom que você comentou, obrigada! Sou da cidade de São Paulo, região pedreira! E você de onde é? Haushasuahs. Beijinhos até breve.

**Joan**: que bom! Também estou adorando receber seus reviews e fiquei contente em saber que você esta gostando! Também queria muito um celular desses!

Espero que vocês e todas que possivelmente lerem esse capítulo gostem! Beijinhos S2.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

**Música: Cold play – the scientist **

Segunda-feira acordei com aquele frio na barriga. Tomei banho e fui me arrumar. Separei o cabelo e fiz um pouco de baby-lis para uniformizar os cachos. Peguei um estojo pequeno de maquiagem, presente de Alice, que ficava guardado em casa já que eu não o usava muito. Eu queria estar apresentável para o primeiro dia de aula. Não sabia oque eu e Edward faríamos pra nos falar já que todos achavam que nós não nos conhecíamos. Peguei o rímel e passei um pouco, passei um batom cor de boca e um pouco de gloss. Estava pronta, não queria exagerar. Coloquei minha blusa de manga comprida azul escura, a melhor calça jeans e meu all-star. Fui até a mesa do computador e peguei o dinheiro. O telefone tocou estiquei o braço e atendi enquanto guardava o dinheiro na bolça.

-Oi! – eu disse.

-Estou saindo de casa, já esta pronta? – disse Alice.

-Sim, já vou descer.

-Ok! Pegue uma blusa extra porque vai esfriar!

-Tudo bem, você é vidente ou oque? – eu ri.

-Não, eu tenho canal do tempo na televisão do meu quarto! – ela riu. – Até mais!

-Até! – eu desliguei e fui ate o guarda-roupa peguei uma jaqueta preta e coloquei na bolsa. Desci as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que Alice buzinou corri até a porta e peguei minha chave e sai.

-Oi! – ela sorriu quando entrei no carro.

-Oi! – eu beijei sua bochecha.

-Você passou gloss.? – ela perguntou enquanto eu colocava o sinto.

-Sim! – eu sorri.

-Nossa e rímel também, estou orgulhosa de te ver animada assim! – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Estou realmente feliz!

-Eu também! – ela arrancou com o carro.

-Espero que todos gostem da minha volta! – suspirei.

-Rose esta muito animada! – disse Alice.

-Você contou?

-Sim, enquanto ele estava viajando com Emmet, ela me ligou e eu tive de contar!

-Lice era pra ser uma surpresa! – eu ri.

-Desculpa! Mas eu queria muito contar pra ela! – ela deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem! – eu sorri. Alice estava linda como sempre, cabelo super arrumado, maquiagem perfeita e uma roupa bonita de mais para apenas estudar.

Chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio, Alice procurou uma vaga e assim que estacionou ela me olhou e sorrio.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa! – disse ela.

-Eu sei! – eu sorri – Só estou um pouco ansiosa! – "porque vou ter de conhecer Edwar de novo" pensei, eu não podia explicar o motivo.

-Vamos?

-Sim! – sorri. Eu não estava nervosa, apenas ansiosa, eu estava recomeçando afinal. Eu ia poder levar uma vida normal com Edward assim que "nos conhecêssemos" e poderia ver Alice todos os dias e dividir com ela o que estava acontecendo, ou pelo menos parte do que estava acontecendo. Senti-me aliviada pelo rumo que estava tomando minha vida. Agora eu seria completamente feliz. Animei-me andando ao lado de Alice, entramos no prédio e ela me acompanhou até a secretaria pra eu saber que sala deveria ir. Peguei meus horários e conferi minha primeira aula não seria com Alice. Ela me levou ate a porta da sala de biologia e com um beijinho disse que me veria no intervalo. Entrei na sala que ainda estava meio vazia e de cara avistei Edward concentrado em um livro. Como se tivesse percebido meu olhar ele levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu. Meu coração acelerou como ele podia ser ainda mais bonito? Eu sorri de volta disfarçadamente pra ninguém perceber. Caminhei uma carteira vazia não muito longe dele e sentei. Minha vontade era correr ate lá e dar um abraço nele, mas até agora nós não nos conhecíamos e eu não sabia se suportaria vê-lo tão perto e não poder fazer nada. Os outros alunos entraram e se sentaram, alguns se voltaram pra mim com um olhar questionador, mas assim que o professor entrou na sala todos se endireitaram na cadeira. Ele começou se apresentando e depois perguntou rapidamente o nome de todos, para minha sorte nada de apresentações muito longas. Olhei em direção de Edward mais uma vez, ele parecia concentrado na aula. Peguei o celular o escondendo para que o professor não visse.

"**Oque nós vamos fazer?" **perguntei por mensagem.

"**Calma! Daremos um jeito! A propósito você esta linda!"** ele respondeu.

"**Obrigada! Queria poder estar ai com você!"** enviei.

"**Vamos esperar até o intervalo, depois vamos fingir que nos conhecemos!"**

"**Tudo bem! Estou ansiosa pra te conhecer!"** eu ri baixinho da carteira.

"**Estou muito ansioso pra te beijar!"** ele respondeu.

-Senhores vamos agora fazer uma atividade em dupla. – o professor sorrio – Para que vocês se conheçam melhor! – ele terminou pegando uns livros sobre a mesa.

"**Ótimo! Quer ser minha dupla?"** eu enviei depois que o professor se virou para olhar a lousa.

"**É claro que eu quero!"** ele mandou de volta. Pronto era o que precisávamos para começar a conversar. Os alunos foram formando suas duplas e para minha felicidade ninguém nos chamou. Edward se levantou e caminhou ate minha mesa.

-Oi! – ele sorriu – Sou Edward Cullen! Quer ser minha dupla? – olhei para as meninas da classe e todas estavam nos olhando com ar de surpresa. Eu sorri com simpatia o olhando.

-Sim! – eu me levantei – Eu sou Bella Swan! – eu o acompanhei ate sua carteira sentei ao seu lado e ele começou a perguntar sobre algumas coisas da minha vida como se não me conhecesse. Eu ainda sentia os olhares curiosos da turma, nós tomamos cuidado para não deixar transparecer que já nos conhecíamos. Mas era difícil agir como se não conhece Edward, eu agia tão naturalmente ao seu lado que tive que me lembrar varias vezes porque não podia simplesmente segurar sua mão e lhe beijar. Depois da aula de biologia eu tive uma aula com Alice e uma aula sozinha. Durante a aula com Alice eu e Edward não podíamos trocar mensagem, pois eu não teria oque explicar pra Alice. Mas na aula em que estava sozinha nós conversamos. Sai da sala e encontrei Alice na porta.

-Estou ansiosa pra todos te verem! – ela sorriu

-Quase todos já me viram Lice! – eu sorri de volta.

-Mike, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper eles ainda não te viram! – ela me puxou apressada.

-É, estou morrendo de saudades!

-E eles de você! – ela empurrou a porta do refeitório. Surpreendi-me a escola estava maior, ou pelo menos o refeitório tinha sido reformado, estava repleto de alunos. Alice andou entre as mesas como se já tivesse decorado o caminho e pudesse fazê-lo de olhos fechados. Ela me puxou pra trás dela me escondendo e praticamente gritou empolgada.

-Gente atenção, olha quem voltou! – ela saiu da minha frente.

-Bellinha! – Emmet gritou e correu até mim me dando um de seus abraços de urso tirando meus pés do chão.

-Emm... – eu o apertei – Que saudades! - beijei seu rosto.

-Estava morrendo de saudade de você sua baixinha! – ele sorriu me colocando no chão e sentando em uma carteira. Rosalie veio até mim com um sorriso iluminado no rosto.

-Hei Bell's! – ela me abraçou. – Você fez muita falta!

-Rose... – eu a abracei também – Senti muito sua falta também!

-Nós trouxemos um presente da viagem! – ela disse se referindo a ela e Emmet.

-Sério? Não precisava! – eu sorri.

-Sim está na sala! Depois agente te entrega! – ela sorriu.

-Hey! Agora é minha vez! – ouvi alguém sussurrar atrás dela.

-Ok Mike! – Rosalie riu.

-Mike! – eu sorri. Sim era Mike meu primeiro amigo em Forks, seus pais eram amigos do meu pai e fomos apresentados antes mesmo de eu pensar em vir morar em Forks.

-Sim, minha Bella sou eu! – ele me abraçou sorrindo. Eu o abracei de volta. Estava sendo tão bom esse recomeço, com sabor de volta pra casa. Era como estar de volta em meu mundo, ali sim era meu lugar e nunca duvidei disso.

-Mike que saudades! – eu disse assim que ele me soltou.

-Todos sentimos muito sua falta! – Jacob Black, filho de um amigo do meu pai e amigo meu deis de pequeno apareceu sorrindo. Mas ele morava em La Plush oque estaria fazendo na Forks H.S.

-Jake! –eu sorri – Oh! Meu Deus como você cresceu de uns tempos pra cá! – eu fui ate ele para abraçá-lo. Ele sorriu ainda mais e me abraçou de volta.

-É acho que a faze do "estirão" funcionou em mim! – ele fez aspas no ar. Jacob não era mais o garoto que conheci, ele estava mais alto e ate musculoso.

-Sim! E muito! – eu ri batendo em seu ombro – E veio estudar aqui quando?

-Este é o segundo ano! – ele se sentou ao lado de todos. Assim que me sentei à mesa e olhei em volta percebi que Edward estava sentando lá também. Ele me olhava com curiosidade.

-A sim! – Alice se levantou – Esse é Edward! – ela apontou pra ele – O mais novo integrante do bando! – ela riu. Edward abriu seu sorriso torto que me deixava tonta.

-Oi de novo Bella! – Edward sorriu lindamente.

-Como de novo? – Alice disse se sentando.

-Nos conhecemos na aula de biologia! – eu expliquei.

-E porque você não me falou nada na segunda aula?

-Porque eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam! – eu dei de ombros – Oi Edward! – fiquei triste por ele não estar na fila do abraço que todos me deram. Alice pareceu se conformar com minha justificativa. Eu e ela fomos até o local onde estava o nosso café da manha e pegamos sucos pra todos em uma bandeja. Alice levou os sucos de garrafas e eu levei os lanches.

-Alguém sabe sobre Jasper? – eu disse assim que me sentei à mesa novamente distribuindo os lanches enquanto Alice distribuía os sucos.

-Ele não veio hoje! – Emmet disse.

-Você sabe por quê? – eu o olhei.

-Não! – ele deu de ombros mordendo um pedaço de seu lanche.

Todos nós comemos menos Edward que enrolou um pouco com o suco bebendo um pouco de vez enquanto. Depois fomos para nossas aulas. Eu estava totalmente avulsa enquanto o professor falava, estava pensando em Edward. Ainda não tínhamos passado um tempo juntos deis de sábado. A aula acabou e peguei uma carona de volta com Alice. Ela me deixou na porta de casa.

-Amanhã te pego no mesmo horário certo?

-Certo! – eu sorri – Obrigada Lice!

-Vou pendurar na sua conta! – ela riu.

-Tudo bem! – eu ri também.

-Tchau lindinha! – ela mandou um beijou.

-Tchau anjinha! – eu mandei outro beijo. Assim que ela saiu eu entrei em casa. Jogando o material no chão e correndo pra fazer alguma coisa pra comer.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

**N/A: **Oi! Amooores!

As aulas voltaram! :(

E infelizmente vai ficar mais difícil de escrever e postar, mas prometo me esforçar muito e postar sempre. Ok?

Estou realmente adorando os reviews e a opinião de todas vocês, realmente me inspirou a escrever mais e mais. Não esqueçam que eu tenho outra fic ainda no começo **"E se for amor? Oque vai acontecer com agente?". **Passem por lá quando der ta bom!

**Aos reviews:**

THAS: Oi! É acho que deu alguma coisa e seu review não apareceu, mas não tem problema! O importante é que você esta gostando.

Letcia Oliveira: Prometo que vou escrever bastante e postar capítulos mais longos ok? Kk' espero que goste desse!

Escorpion Girl: Oi leitora nova! Que bom que esta gostando, continue lendo e não se esqueça de mim ok? Quando tiver um tempo deixa um review! Brigadinha!

Shayshayic: Oiie! Obrigada amor! Vou postar sempre o mais rápido que der! Espero que continue gostando.

Pollyanna cullem: Oiie! Andou sumida mesmo! Kk' tudo bem! Espero que você consiga ler pelo menos uma vez por semana! Beijos!

Alice Brandon Masen Cullen: Oiie! Nossa do R.J. Que legal! Kk' Chato quando o pc resolve nos atrapalhar né? Kk' Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos!

Bom girl's eu adorooo receber seus comentários sempre que puderem deixem um ok? Façam uma humilde autora feliz! :)

Beijoos! Diih


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

-O dia demorou pra passar! – Edward disse me assustando. Nós só tínhamos nos visto na escola. E agora eu estava no meu quarto, já estava de noite, e Edward apareceu inesperadamente.

-Uma eternidade! – eu sorri andando em sua direção.

-Eu não sabia que todos sentiam tanto sua falta! – ele disse me olhando, seus olhos me sondando, curioso.

-Eu também sentia muita falta deles! – eu sorri.

-É eles realmente sentiram sua falta, principalmente aquele... – ele parou, eu podia sentira uma faísca de ciúme em seus olhos.

-Mike? – eu aproximei mais.

-Ele e o outro! – ele desviou os olhos dos meus.

-Você esta com ciúme?- eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

-Não!

-Esta sim! – eu sorri.

-Eu não sei! Só acho que não era necessário eles te agarrarem tanto! – ele bufou.

-Oh! Você esta com ciúme sim!

-É eu acho que estou. – ele me olhou – Odiei o Mike te chamando de minha Bella! – ele revirou os olhos.

-Ele costumava me chamar assim! – eu dei de ombros.

-Mas você não é dele! – ele disse – Você é minha! – ele colocou as mãos envoltas da minha cintura.

-Sou? – eu entrelacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

-É sim! – ele sorriu – Minha! Só minha!

-Sim! – eu disse e ele se aproximou deixando nossos lábios a milímetros de distancia – Toda sua! – sussurrei forçando o ar a entrar em meus pulmões.

-Então não preciso me preocupar com eles?

-Nem um pouco! – eu quebrei a distancia entre nossos lábios. Edward me beijou fervorosamente. Aperou as mãos em minha cintura fazendo nossos corpos se espremerem um contra o outro.

-Tenho medo de te perder! – ele disse passando o polegar da mão direita na minha bochecha enquanto os outros dedos acariciavam meu pescoço.

-Porque Edward? – eu olhei em seus olhos.

-Porque eles são normais! Humanos!

-Isso não me importa! Eu os conheço há muito tempo e eles são e serão sempre meus melhores amigos, apenas amigos. É com você que eu quero ficar!

-Eu te amo tanto! – ele suspirou – O suficiente pra morrer se você me deixar! – ele abaixou os olhos.

-Eu te amo muito! – eu o abracei – Nunca duvide disso!

-Eu sei! – ele me apertou.

-Então não precisa ter medo nenhum!

-Tudo bem! – ele selou a boca na minha.

-Mesmo?

-Sim! – ele sorriu.

-Ok! Eu vou tomar banho agora! – eu o olhei.

-Ok!

-Você vai me esperar?

-Vou ficar bem aqui! – ele disse se sentando na cama.

-Ta bom! – eu sorri e fui para o banheiro levando a roupa de dormir comigo. Prendi o cabelo no alto da cabeça e liguei o chuveiro. A agua quente caindo no meu corpo me relaxou. Coloquei a roupa e soltei o cabelo e o penteei. Passei um pouco do meu perfume e sai do banheiro. Edward estava no mesmo lugar, sentado como uma linda estatua grega. Ele me olhou seus olhos brilhando, podia dizer que estavam sorrindo ou quase maliciosos.

-Amo o jeito que seu cabelo fica meio bagunçado! – ele sorriu – Você deveria deixa-lo assim mais vezes!

-Não gosto muito! – dei de ombros.

-Por quê?

-Acho feio!

-Para mim é lindo! – ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu a segurei.

-Só pra você! – eu sorri.

-Você não tem ideia de como é pra mim né? – ele me puxou pra perto. Os olhos fixos nos meus.

-Não sei... – eu sussurrei tentando disfarçar o efeito que seu toque e seus olhos causavam em mim.

-Bella você é tudo pra mim! – ele disse me puxando e me colocando na cama. Eu deitei com as costas na cama e Edward colocou sua perna esquerda entre as minhas.

-Hmm! – eu gemi baixinho quando ele passou os lábios pela minha clavícula, meu pescoço, me maxilar demoradamente e depois finalmente os encostou delicadamente nos meus lábios.

-Foi então. Que da minha infinita tristeza. Aconteceu você. Encontrei em você a razão de viver. E de amar em paz. E não sofrer mais. Nunca mais. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, lentamente, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Abri meus olhos apenas para vê-lo, ele estava me encarando o rosto a centímetros do meu.

-Você é a melhor parte do meu dia! – ele sorriu – Se meu coração batesse ele aceleraria toda vez que eu te vejo! Bella você provoca em mim sensações que eu nunca senti em toda a minha vida!

Edward abaixou mais e me beijou, um beijo delicado. Coloque uma mão em seu pescoço e a outra em seu cabelo. Edward serpenteou as mãos nas laterais da minha cintura enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo todo.

-Edward... – eu disse sem folego. O puxando pra mais perto, ele me beijou mais uma vez rapidamente e depois deitou ao meu lado. Suspirei frustrada, eu queria mais. Todo tempo com Edward era pouco pra mim.

-Ta vendo oque você faz comigo! – ele disse ainda deitado ao meu lado sem me tocar.

-Você tem o mesmo efeito sobre mim! – eu me apoiei em meu cotovelo esquerdo pra poder olhar em seus olhos. Ele sorriu.

-Eu realmente preciso tomar cuidado perto de você!

-Não sei se penso assim! – eu corei enquanto enrolava o braço direto em sua cintura.

-Bella! – ele suspirou me olhando nos olhos.

-Oque? – eu sorri. –Você também não sabe como eu me sinto quando estou com você! – eu me ergui e enrolei minhas pernas ao seu redor. Edward estava com os olhos em chamas.

-Quando estou com você nada é suficiente! – eu me apertei contra ele "oque você esta fazendo?" a parte sensata da minha cabeça gritou em meus pensamentos.

-Bella não faça isso... – ele disse sussurrando como se não tivesse realmente querendo dizer.

-Quanto mais perto estou de você mais quero estar! – eu me abaixei ate meus seios encostarem-se a seu peito passei os lábios por seu maxilar – Tudo que tenho de você não é suficiente preciso de mais! – desci os lábios ate seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele envolveu minha cintura com as mãos me apertando contra si.

-Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou.

-Te amo também! – eu subi os lábios e o beijei. Passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo.

-Não faça isso comigo! – ele disse assim que eu precisei respirar.

-Oque? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Não me faça perder o controle assim! – ele apertou suas mãos ao meu redor.

-Eu só... – suspirei – Eu quero... – eu não terminei.

-Shhhi! – ele me interrompeu. Ele se levantou pra encostar-se ao travesseiro me deixando ainda em cima de seu colo com as pernas ao seu redor. – Podemos resolver isso depois! – ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem! – eu também sorrio. Ele inclinou a cabeça ate sua testa encostar-se à minha.

-Você é minha pequena provocadora! – ele disse e eu senti seu hálito gélido. Eu corei e ele riu baixinho. –Adoro isso! – ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, depois beijou minha testa, beijou minha bochecha, depois minha boca. –Você me faz perder o controle! – ele disse depois do beijo, eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas pude sentir seu sorriso.

-Eu estava pensando... Sobre oque nós conversamos... E eu acho que... - Eu não sabia como falar sobre isso com Edward.

-Bella podemos falar sobre isso que você estiver pronta! – ele colocou uma mão em meu cabelo e a outra em minhas costas. – Olhe pra mim!

-Sim! – eu o olhei.

-Você não precisa se apressar! – ele esfregou minhas costas – Não quero que se sinta pressionada, me desculpe se eu estou te fazendo sentir assim!

-Não! Você não esta me pressionando... Eu só não sei se estou ou não... Pronta... Sabe eu realmente nunca me senti assim... – eu gaguejei.

-Tudo bem meu amor! – ele sorriu – Você não precisa fazer nada!

-Eu sei! – eu corei – Estou me sentindo envergonhada por ter feito isso!

-Não precisa se sentir assim! – ele sorriu.

-Ok! –eu o beijei novamente. Edward me abraçou depois do beijo e eu desci minha cabeça e a deitei em seu ombro, ele ficou afagando meu cabelo e acariciando minhas cotas ate o sono chegar.

-Acho que esta na hora do meu bebê dormir! – ele disse puxando minhas pernas e me colocando na cama, me cobrindo com a coberta e me aconchegando em seu peito.

-Você vai ficar aqui? – eu perguntei sonolenta.

-Não muito, vou esperar você dormir e depois voltar pra casa.

-A não! Fique por favor! – eu choraminguei.

-Não posso meu amor amanhã tem aula esqueceu! – ele beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

-Tudo bem! – eu disse fechando meus olhos. Edward me fez cafunes e não demorou muito até que eu caísse no sono.

E ele foi a ultima coisa que eu pensei antes de tudo escurecer!

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

**N/A: **Oie! Tudo bem?

Como foi a volta das férias de vocês?

Então eu não sei como, mas arrumei um tempo pra escrever. (escrevi até na aula) kk'

Eu simplesmente adorei as reviews! Vocês estão me fazendo muito feliz!

**Thaís:** OMG! Desculpe-me por escrever seu nome errado! #eu bem que desconfiei! Mas sabe em todos os seus reviews estava assim ai eu imaginei que era seu nome kk' Brigada pela review! Beijooos.

**Alice Brandon Masen Cullen:** Capitulo com eles juntinhos entregue ! HÁ HÁ Espero que goste! Beijoos até a próxima.

**Joan Swift: **Eu também achei fofo! #suspira queria um Edward desse! Beijoos!

**Letcia Oliveira: **Tenho um segredo pra te contar! #nãocontapraninguém! Vai ter drama sim, só que esta um pouquinho mais pra frente ok? Beijoos!

**Pollyanna Cullen: **E vou cumprir Ok hausahsa!

A todas vocês que possivelmente lerem a fic **REVIEWS? **Eu realmente gosto de receber o recado de vocês! **Vamos lá é tão rapidinho e fácil e vocês me fariam bem mais feliz! **

**Então não se esqueçam de deixar uma review! Ah e me contem como foi a volta das férias ok?**

**Beijinhoooos até o próximo!**

**Diih!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

Oque realmente estava acontecendo comigo? Toda vez que eu estava perto de Edward eu perdia a noção e todo meu autocontrole se desfazia. Eu estava me apressando na manhã do dia seguinte à noite que eu ataquei Edward. Não sabia com que cara eu iria olha-lo na escola, e ainda teria de fingir que não o conheço. O meu Deus oque eu fiz? Edward deve achar que eu sou uma adolescente doida que não sabe se controlar. Ótimo! Olhei-me no espelho para dar uma ultima conferida, eu estava corada só de pensar em encarar Edward. Eu precisava me arrumar, eu queria ao menos impressionar Edward depois de ontem. Peguei a bolsa de maquiagem com um suspiro, precisa parecer confiante certo? Passei rímel, lápis, blush e um pouco de batom cor de lábio. Desci as escadas apressada peguei a bolsa as chaves e sai. Liguei o carro e acelerei até a escola, sim eu realmente estava atrasada no segundo dia de aula. Agradeci por não ter de ir com Alice, ela com certeza notaria minha ansiedade.

"Você não tem motivos pra estar Bella" minha voz pervertida disse.

"sim eu tenho" eu balancei a cabeça.

-Nós somos namorados! Isso é normal Isabella relaxa! – eu disse pegando a rua principal – Ótimo dei pra falar sozinha agora! – suspirei. Mantive minha cabeça ocupada com a musica do radio até a entrada da escola. Estacionei o carro e desci encontrei Alice na entrada com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Adivinha, adivinha! – ela saltitou.

-O Deus oque aconteceu? – eu sorri.

-Lembra que Jasper não apareceu ontem na escola?

-Sim eu lembro! E ai?

-Adivinha onde ele estava? – ela sorriu.

-Onde? – eu perguntei curiosa.

-Ele foi ate a minha casa! – ela suspirou-Bella ele encheu tudo com flores coloridas, recadinhos fofos e fotos nossa e dele sozinho!

-Oh! – eu arfei – Sério?

-Sério! Ai ele fez um caminho com flores até onde ele estava com um buque enorme de rosas, todo arrumado e ele fez um jantar romântico a luz de velas e me comprou um presente lindo!

-Oh Meu Deu! Que presente?

-Um colar com nossas iniciais de ouro! – seus olhos brilharam. – E dessa vez é de verdade nós voltamos e ele foi tão fofo, disse que estava morrendo sem mim!

-Ai que bonitinho! – eu sorri.

-Eu sei, muito! – ela deu um pulinho de alegria. – Estou tão feliz ela suspirou, você esta aqui comigo, Jasper foi um lindo e esta tudo em seu devido lugar!

-Estou feliz também! – eu sorri.

-Ok! Vamos correr sua atrasada! – ela riu e me puxou. Fomos ate minha sala e Alice se despediu com um tchau zinho. Sentei na cadeira do lado de Edward, que me olhou com um sorriso torto que me tirava o folego.

-Oi! – eu sorri.

-Tudo bem? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim! E você?

-Estou bem! – ele puxou um papel da bolsa e escreveu "Não podemos conversar muito, lembre-se que nos conhecemos ontem!" – ele empurrou o papel pra minha carteira. Peguei o papel e escrevi "Eu sei!". Suspirei e passei pra ele.

-Você esta muito bonita hoje! – ele sussurrou quase sem mexer a boca.

-Obrigada! – eu tentei fazer igual.

-Juro que estou usando todo meu controle pra te beijar! – seu sorriso torto apareceu de volta.

-Edward... – eu corei – Alguém pode ouvir!

-Desculpa! – ele deu de ombros. Pegou o papel novamente e escreveu "Acho que teremos de conversar assim".

"Eu também acho, vai demorar muito pra gente ficar mais amigos" eu devolvi o papel.

"Não!" ele me passou de volta.

"Que bom porque não quero ficar muito tempo falando por bilhetes".

"Eu também não, adoro ouvir sua voz!"

"Também gosto de ouvir a sua!"

Terminei de escrever o bilhete e o professor entrou na sala.

-Bom dia! – ele disse monótono colocando as coisas na mesa. –Hoje vocês terão um teste pra saber como estavam na matéria do ano passado!

-Ótimo! – eu revirei os olhos.

-Vai se sair bem meu anjo! – ele disse mais uma vez baixinho pra ninguém ouvir.

A primeira aula com Edward foi difícil porque a todo o momento que ele sorria eu sentia a necessidade de beija-lo, infelizmente teria de ser assim por alguns dias. No intervalo sentamos no mesmo local com o mesmo grupo, Jasper estava lá todo meloso com Alice enquanto Emmet o zoava. Mike estava muito animado, pois seu amigo James se mudaria pra Forks e ele disse que ficaríamos todos juntos. Jake me trouxe um presente de boas vindas atrasado como ele mesmo disse, uma pulseira com um J como pingente que ele fez questão de colocar em mim no momento em que me presenteou, pude sentir o olhar de Edward profundo em mim, mas não o olhei. Na hora da saída Alice foi com Jasper para o cinema, eles estavam melosos novamente como no começo do namoro, me dirigi ao meu carro jogando as coisas no banco e colocando o sinto, ouvi o celular vibrar.

"Você esta livre hoje?" uma mensagem de Edward.

"Sim! Vai passar em casa?"

"Se você quiser que eu vá!"

"Eu sempre vou querer você comigo Edward!"

"Então tudo bem, te encontro lá!"

Guardei o celular na bolsa e dirigi ate em casa. Abri a porta e senti as mãos de Edward envolver minha cintura por trás.

-Oi! – eu sorri me virando.

-Oi! – ele sorriu calorosamente. E me puxou para um beijo. – Esperei o dia todo por isso!

-Eu também! – eu disse sem me afastar ainda sentindo seu hálito.

-Confesso que ver seus amigos te abraçando não foi fácil, ainda mais sabendo que eu não podia fazer o mesmo! – ele suspirou.

-Vamos entrar! – eu o puxei. Ele pegou minha mochila e pendurou nos ombros segurando minhas mãos enquanto subia as escadas.

-Não entendo! – ele disse.

-Oque? – eu incentivei.

-Você esta usando a pulseira que o Jacob te deu, mas não usa o colar que eu te dei! – ele deu de ombros.

-Oh! Desculpe-me Edward, mas se eu usar a pulseira posso dizer que Jacob me deu, mas não posso dizer que você me deu um colar me conhecendo apenas dois dias! – eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

-Tudo bem! – ele deu de ombros de novo.

-Eu prometo que uso! Se alguém perguntar digo que fui eu mesma que comprei!

-Certo! – ele sorriu. – Você realmente esta muito bonita hoje!

-Obrigada! – eu corei.

-Você é a pessoa mais meiga que eu já conheci sabia! – ele me puxou pela cintura.

-Não! – eu sorri enrolando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Então! Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci! – ele me apertou.

-Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci também! E eu amo estar com você! – eu disse assim que o beijo acabou.

-Não sou a melhor pessoa que você conhece Bella! – seu olha entristeceu.

-É sim! – eu sorri pra anima-lo.

-Não sou você tem amigos que são bem melhores do que eu!

-Edward ninguém se compara a você! Eu te amo, e odeio quando você fica assim, triste!

-Eu te amo mais!

-Isso é clichê não acha? – eu sorri – Mas ainda assim eu te amo mais!

-Uhum! Eu amo! – ele me beijou calorosamente fazendo com que tudo ao meu redor girasse e não existisse mais nada além de Edward, ele me apertou contra si, enrolei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo, Edward passou as mãos pelas minhas costas, cintura, meu pescoço e até que ele desceu a mão ate minha bunda e a apertou. Suspirei prendendo um gemido que se formou em minha boca, eu estava experimentando sensações novas com Edward e confesso que estava gostando disso. Coloquei minhas mãos por debaixo da blusa de Edward, que me apertou mais ainda depois do toque. Passei as mãos por suas costas e depois seu abdômen definido que me fez tremer, apertei seu tórax e ele gemeu entre o beijo. Ele desceu a boca até meu pescoço e o beijou, depois mordeu.

-Edward! – eu gemi e arfei ao mesmo tempo.

-Lamento não poder tirar sua roupa Bella, me desculpe mais é o que eu realmente quero!

-É oque eu quero também! – eu me afastei minimamente pra tirar minha blusa e ficar de sutiã, esquecendo a vergonha de estar tirando a roupa na frente de Edward. Joguei a blusa no chão e o olhei, ele já tinha tirado a sua também! Ele me puxou me girando no quarto e depois senti a cama sob meu corpo, Edward estava sobre mim ocupando-se de beijar minha clavícula e apertando as mãos ao meu redor. Meu corpo estava tão quente que achei que estava com febre, passei as unhas pelas costas de Edward e ele se prensou contra meu corpo me fazendo gemer.

-Bella você esta pronta? – ele disse depois de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Sim! – eu sussurrei tentando não gemer. Eu o puxei mais pra mim, ele roçou os lábio pelo meu corpo ate chegar na minha boca novamente.

-Hum... – eu gemi quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior. Edward se afastou suspirando.

-Não posso fazer isso! – ele se levantou.

-Oque? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Seria egoísmo meu fazer isso aqui!

-Edward... – comecei.

-Não, meu amor! Eu quero que seja algo especial pra você! – ele sorriu.

-Só de estar com você já é especial pra mim! – eu disse corando.

-Sim! Mas quero eu seja perfeito pra você assim como você é perfeita pra mim! – ele se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou, escondi o rosto em seu peito.

-Obrigada! – eu disse baixinho.

-Não precisa ter vergonha de mim ok? –ele riu e beijou minha cabeça.

-Tudo bem, eu não estou com vergonha, só um pouco... Constrangida!

-Bella eu te quero mais do que tudo, te amo mais do que tudo! – ele puxou meu queixo pra que eu olhasse pra ele.

-Eu tam... – eu tentei.

-Shhhi! Não precisa falar nada! Sabia que você me surpreende todos os dias? – ele sorriu.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu conheço um pouco de você todos os dias! Cada dia você me mostra um lado que eu não conhecia, e quer saber adoro quando você fica mais solta anjo!

-Hum... – eu corei ainda o olhando e ele riu baixinho.

-Vem cá! – ele me puxou pra um beijo. –Acho melhor nos vestirmos e descer pra você comer alguma coisa! – ele riu se levantando e me puxando junto. Coloquei a camiseta e ele colocou a blusa e descemos, preparei minha comida e nós ficamos assistindo alguns programas em casa. Depois Edward teve de ir trabalhar, ele estava trabalhando em Seattle em uma livraria, alguns dias ele trabalhava de tarde e outros dias logo depois das aulas. Fiquei sozinha novamente e aproveitei pra descansar e fazer os deveres de casa. Naquele dia peguei varias vezes o telefone pra ligar pra Alice e contar sobre oque eu tinha decidido, mas desistia logo após porque eu não podia contar nada. Subi para o quarto tomei banho e me preparei pra dormir, essa noite Edward não veio e tive que dormir sem seus cafunes que rapidamente me faziam sentir relaxada e protegida. Edward passou a fazer parte do meu mundo como ninguém mais já tinha estado e mesmo assim eu sempre me sentia segura em me abrir pra ele e agir exatamente do jeito que eu queria perto dele, sem me controlar sem me repreender, talvez amanhã eu me arrependesse de ter me atirado, novamente, em cima de Edward, mas não porque Edward ia contar ou pensar mal de mim, mas sim pela vergonha que eu ficaria de estar com ele, porque agora realmente não estou nenhum pouco arrependida de ter decido ser completamente de Edward, já que passei a conhecer o amor de uma outra maneira com ele, um amor que parece que sempre existiu. Dormi realmente ansiosa para a próxima manhã, queria poder assumir meu namoro logo com Edward e ficar cada tempo possível com ele. Mas uma coisa me fez demorar a dormir, e quando nós "começássemos a namorar" como eu ia contar pra Charlie?

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

**N/A: **Oiie! Como vocês estão?

Ninguém me disse como foram à volta as aulas! :(

Vocês me abandonaram? Cadê as reviews?

**Aos reviews:**

**Pollyanna Cullen: **Oiie! Desculpe demorar ok? É porque eu ando muito ocupada com a volta pra escola e tudo mais... Mas prometo de novo (kk) que vou me esforçar pra postar com mais frequência!

**Alice Brandon Masen Cullen: **Não é? (kk) Como é a primeira vez que escrevo não sei muito como deixar as coisas mais quentes, mas estou tentando! Continue lendo ok? Beijos.

**Joan Swift: **Sério? Ah Valew! Espero que minha escrita melhore! Continue deixando as reviews ok? Beijos.

**Letcia Oliveira: **Vai sim! Já esta ate escrito o drama, mas não esta na hora de postar!

**Kataliny: **Eu tentei manter eles mais Hot's! (kk)

Obrigada pelas reviews, Ok? Eu realmente fiquei muitooooo feliz!

Desculpem postar tão tarde!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.**

Acordei atrasada paro o colégio e tive que me apressar. Cheguei atrasada e só pude entrar na sala depois da primeira aula, oque significa que pela manhã não consegui ver Edward. O dia foi monótono, não pude conversar muito com ele durante o intervalo, Alice e Jasper estavam no maior grude então tive de participar da conversa de Mike e Jacob que falavam sobre um amigo de Mike que chegaria no próximo bimestre. Antes de sair avisei a Edward que infelizmente meu pai estaria a tarde toda em casa, mas trabalharia durante a noite então ele poderia passar lá se quisesse.

-Te vejo a noite! – ele disse baixo se despedindo. Eu sorri e andei em direção ao carro. Dirigi sem a menor pressa pra casa, enquanto a chuva batia forte sobre o teto do carro. Parei o carro em frente de casa e corri ate a porta, Charlie já estava lá jogado no sofá dormindo com algumas cervejas espalhadas pelo chão. Recolhi tudo e o acordei para almoçar, nós não conversamos muito, na verdade a única coisa sobre oque falamos foi a escola e seu trabalho e que ele passaria essa noite fora. Lavei a louça e subi pro quarto, fiz a lição de casa, assisti televisão, mas ainda sim não consegui disfarçar o tédio. Depois do banho conclui que Edward já deveria ter saído do trabalho. Peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem.

"Oque esta fazendo?" eu mandei.

"Voltando pra Forks e você?" ele respondeu,

"Nada, vai demorar muito?"

"Não! Você já esta sozinha?"

"Sim, e mais uma vez Charlie não vai dormir aqui!"

"Quer que eu fique essa noite com você?"

"Claro que eu quero!"

"Tudo bem estou chegando, beijos Bella Te amo!"

"Beijos te amo também!"

Penteei meu cabelo e desci pra esperar Edward. Enquanto ele não chegava eu esquentei um copo de leite e comi com biscoitos já que não iria jantar. Edward bateu na porta assim que eu acabei de lavar a louça e eu corri pra abrir.

-Oi! – ele sorriu.

-Oi! – eu sorri também e o puxei pra dentro. Fechei a porta e nós subimos para o quarto.

-Estou pensando em comprar um carro! – ele disse sentando na cama.

-Sério? – eu sorri e sentei ao seu lado.

-Sim, ai quando ficarmos "amigos" – ele fez aspas no ar – Vou poder te levar pra escola.

-Claro! – eu sorri.

-Esta tudo bem? – ele segurou minha mão.

-Não! – suspirei.

-Quer conversar? – ele me puxou me aconchegando contra si.

-Não sei!

-Tudo bem! Quer me contar então pelo menos oque que te deixou triste?

-Não sei bem, mas meu pai não para mais em casa, minha mãe não me liga mais com a mesma frequência que antes, estou começando a desconfiar que todos estão me abandonando!

-Eu estarei aqui pra você, sempre! – ele beijou minha cabeça.

-Sempre? – eu o olhei.

-Sempre! – ele sorriu e me beijou. Depois ficamos abraçados por muito tempo ate que eu dormi.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

**Desculpem-me mesmo por demorar! **

**Pra começar as desculpas:**

**O tamanho desse cap. Eu sei é muitoooooooooo pequeno nem da pra ser chamado de capitulo né? Mas é só pra vocês verem que eu não abandonei a fic só estou realmente sem tempo.**

**A e desculpem a demora também, mas comecei a fazer inglês e estava na semana de prova então já viram né?**

**Obrigada pelos reviews eu adorei ler! **

**Mas recebi tão poucos :(**

**Tudo bem não posso exigir muito né! Beijooos obrigada por lerem e prometo que posto um capitulo de verdade bem depressa.**


	15. Chapter 15

Eu já estava acostumada com minha rotina na escola. Eu e Edward já estávamos bem próximos na frente dos outros e esperaríamos apenas mais algum tempo pra dizer que estávamos namorando. Fazia duas semanas que ele não passava a noite comigo, meu pai resolveu que deveria ficar em casa já que estavam acontecendo muitos crimes na cidade vizinha a nossa. E o motivo pelo qual ele passava as noites fora é sua nova namorada, Irene, que ele me apresentou a três semanas, eu fiquei com raiva no inicio, mas ele precisa seguir a vida como Renne fez.

-Esta muito calada! – Alice comentou. Nós estávamos no shopping fazendo comprar para uma festa que ela queria fazer.

-Desculpe! – eu sorri.

-Aposto que esta pensando em Edward! – ela disse e eu corei.

-Claro que não! – eu empurrei seu braço.

-Ah! Bella todos já perceberam que esta rolando alguma coisa entre vocês!

-Alice eu acho que... – eu comecei.

-Eu sabia eu sabia! – ela gritou e pulou todos da loja nos olharam.

-Shhhhi! – eu a repreendi.

-Oque você acha? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem! Eu gosto dele! – eu sorri.

-Eu sei! Te conheço bem de mais! – ela riu.

-E eu acho que ele também gosta de mim! – eu disfarcei não queria ficar mentindo pra Alice, mas teria de ser assim pra que ela pensasse que é esse o início de tudo.

-É claro que ele gosta ta na cara dele! – ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem, mas não comenta isso com ninguém ok?

-Ok! Relaxa, eu jamais contaria pra alguém!

-Oque vamos fazer? – eu mudei de assunto.

-Quer assistir um filme?

-Depende do que estiver em cartaz!

-Vamos dar uma olhada! – Alice disse me puxando pela mão.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Cheguei em casa tarde e Charlie não estava, em seu lugar tinha um bilhete avisando que tinha ido jantar com Irene.

O celular vibrou no meu bolso.

"Já chegou em casa?" – uma mensagem de Edward.

"Sim! Tudo bem com você?" – eu respondi.

"Eu estou bem e você?"

"Bem! Queria te ver hoje!"

"Eu também! Estou morrendo de saudades de você!"

"Então vem aqui hoje?"

"E seu pai?"

"Ele foi jantar com Irene!"

"Então eu vou!"

"Estou esperando!"

Enquanto Edward não chegava eu decidi tomar banho, arrumei minha roupa em cima da cama e fui pro banheiro. Demorei um pouco mais no banho esperando a agua quente relaxar meu corpo. Enrolei-me na toalha e tirei o excesso de agua do cabelo e sai do banheiro.

-Você sempre demora assim no banho? – Edward sussurrou me assustando.

-Não percebi que você tinha chego!

-Essa era a intenção! Já que estamos a tanto tempo sem nos ver!

-Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – eu disse andando até ele, coloquei meus braços em seu pescoço, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e o beijei.

-Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? – ele perguntou.

-Á duas semanas!

-Parecem dois anos! – ele sorriu e me beijou de novo.

-Preciso me trocar! – eu disse parando o beijo.

-Mesmo? – ele sorriu com malicia.

-É Edward mesmo! – eu ri e peguei minha roupa.

-Uff! Tudo bem, eu vou esperar!

Fui até o banheiro e me troquei, peguei um prendedor e prendi meu cabelo.

-Pronto! – eu sai do banheiro.

-Porque você sempre prende seu cabelo? – ele disse já sentado na cama.

-Sei lá! – eu disse.

-Vem cá! – ele puxou meu braço – Assim fica melhor! – ele disse soltando meu cabelo e o bagunçando um pouco.

-Tudo bem, eu deixo assim! – eu sorri e sentei ao seu lado.

-Você não sabe como foi difícil ficar longe de você esse tempo todo! – ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

-Meu pai esta ficando todas as noites aqui, acho que ele esta meio culpado por me deixar!

-Precisamos assumir logo, quero que todos saibam que você é minha! – ele disse beijando minha testa.

-Não sei se já esta na hora!

-Eu acho que sim! Não aguento mais seus amigos te agarrando, e o jeito que o James te olha!

-James nem é meu amigo, ele é amigo de Mike! – eu sorri.

-Eu sei que ele esta afim de você! – ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu não me importo! Você sabe que eu só quero você! – eu segurei em sua mão.

-Eu te amo, te amo, te amo! – ele disse me dando leves beijos na boca.

-Te amo mais! – eu sorri.

**_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**Outra vez um capitulo pequeno! Desculpem é que minha vida ta muito corrida! Reta final do colégio, curso de inglês e tudo mais, eu realmente peço desculpas!**

**Não estou tendo muita inspiração, mas estou me esforçando!**

**Minhas desculpas sinceras e espero que gostem!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16.**

"Eu estava em um beco escuro, já passara das dez da noite, sozinha eu não sabia como chegar em casa.

-Isabella? – ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim. Olhei pra trás e era James, ufa ele pelo menos poderia me ajudar a chegar em casa.

-James? Óh, eu estou perdida como faço pra voltar pra casa? – eu parei de andar e esperei até que ele me alcançasse, me arrependi logo em seguida, seus olhos estavam negros e cheios de segundas intenções. Talvez fosse raiva, desejo, não sei, mas seus olhos me assustaram.

-Voltar pra casa? – ele riu – Acho que podemos fazer melhor do que isso!

-James eu já disse que gosto de Edward e que nós dois só poderemos ser amigos!

-É você disse, mas não sei se eu quero aceitar!

-Você precisa aceitar! – eu disse dando um passo pra trás.

-Isabella, acho que você ainda não percebeu que fomos feitos um pro outro! – ele andou rápido e segurou meu braço, um aperto forte e desconfortável.

-Não, eu não gosto de você James, você não entende? – eu disse um pouco alto.

-Não me irrite Isabella, não quero perder o controle com você! – ele me empurrou contra a parede do beco e me beijou. Eu tentei empurra-lo, mas ele nem se moveu. Acertei um soco em seu estomago e sai correndo.

-Você não vai muito longe! – ele riu assustadoramente e de repente ouvi um gemido, olhei pra trás e vi Edward. Ele tinha prensado James na parede e estava com seus dentes enfiados em seu pescoço.

-Nãoooooo! – eu gritei, gritei o mais alto que pude."

Acordei gritando como no sonho, foi tão real, Edward com o sangue escorrendo nos cantos de sua boca. Olhei o relógio e ainda faltava muito tempo pra ir pro colégio, mas depois desse sonho não poderia mais voltar a dormir. Fiquei deitada rolando de um lado pro outro, ate meu relógio despertar, eu estava péssima, morrendo de sono. Me arrastei e fui pro banheiro, depois do banho me arrumei e fui tomar café.

Alice buzinou e eu sai, entrei no carro e ela me olhou assustada.

-Bella, você esta horrível! – ela disse se virando pra pegar sua bolsa no banco de trás.

-É bom te ver também Alice! – eu disse.

-Oque aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

-Não consegui dormir! – eu dei de ombros.

-Vem aqui, deixa eu te arrumar! – ela disse pegando sua maquiagem.

-Alice eu não quero passar maquiagem! – eu sorri.

-Edward não vai se apaixonar por você com essa cara de morta! – ela sorriu também.

-Alice! – eu a repreendi – Estou bem assim agora dirige logo esse carro se não vamos nos atrasar!

-Ok! – ela deu de ombros e nos levou pra escola.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

-Você esta bem? – Edward disse se sentando ao meu lado, seus olhos preocupados.

-Sim! – eu sorri, não era mentira quando eu estava ao seu lado tudo ficava bem.

-Tem certeza? – ele encostou os dedos em minhas bochechas. Fechei os olhos com seu toque.

-Eu só tive um pesadelo e não consegui dormir! – eu disse.

-Quer me contar?

-Talvez depois! – eu disse, ele se levantou e beijou o alto da minha cabeça, demoradamente, depois voltou a se sentar ao meu lado. Logo os alunos começaram a chegar à sala. A aula foi longa, as horas não passavam, senti Edward meio nervoso ao meu lado e isso me deixou ansiosa. Muito ansiosa. Andamos juntos ate a o estacionamento, logo Alice e Jasper se juntaram a nós e em seguida Mike e James também!

-Temos uma coisa pra falar! – Edward disse me puxando pra perto.

-Ó meu Deus! – Alice suspirou ao lado de Jasper.

-Eu me apaixonei pela Bella deis do primeiro dia que eu a vi! – Edward sorriu e me olhou - E agora nós estamos namorando! – ele disse e me deu um leve beijo.

-Own que bonitinho! – Alice fez bico e me abraçou, eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Aê cara! – Jasper deu um soco no ombro de Edward. Ele apenas sorriu. Olhei Mike e James e eles estavam estarrecidos, parados olhando pra mim. Agora seria uma questão de tempo pra todos do colégio saberem e boa parte das garotas me odiarem, já que Edward era muito desejado.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia! – Alice disse alto – Bella não sabe esconder essa carinha de apaixonada! –eu corei mais ainda e Jasper riu.

-Bella Swan namorando! – Jasper disse – Você já avisou a ele quem é seu pai?

-Ele sabe sim!- eu sorri.

-Cara corajoso! – ele riu.

-Podemos sair juntos, um programa de casais! – disse Alice.

-Por mim tudo bem! – Edward disse e envolveu minha cintura.

-Vai ser legal! – eu sorri e disfarcei minha vergonha.

-Ótimo! – Alice sorriu - Bella já estou indo pra casa, você via querer ir agora? – ela me olhou.

-Sim! – eu disse. Beijei Edward rapidamente e o abracei.

-Te vejo essa noite? – ele sussurrou. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e fui atrás de Alice.

Alice praticamente correu pro carro, sabia que assim que estivéssemos sozinhas ela me bombardearia com milhões de perguntas.

-Você sabe que vai ter que me contar tudo, não sabe? – ela sorriu maleficamente.

-Uff! – suspirei e sorri – Sim eu sei!

-Então... Pode começar dizendo que eu estava certa quando disse que você gosta dele!

-Tudo bem, você estava certa eu realmente gosto dele!

-E como vocês começaram a namorar? Porque você não me contou nada?

-Bem acho que sabíamos que gostávamos um do outro, mas ainda não tinha acontecido nada. E ai ele me pediu em namoro e quando eu aceitei contamos á vocês! – eu inventei rapidamente.

-Own que fofos vocês dois, eu sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos!

-Você sempre sabe de tudo, parece ate que pode ver o futuro!

-Eu tenho um sexto sentido muito aguçado! – ela sorriu.

-Ou você é uma bruxa e esconde isso de mim! – eu brinquei.

-Talvez eu seja... Não bruxa, mas quem sabe uma fada!

-Você tem mesmo cara de fada! – eu ri.

-Eu sei, fadas são lindas e gentis!

-Pequenas e irritantes! – eu ri mais ainda.

-Você é muito ruim! – ela fez bico.

-Você sabe que eu te amo!

-Eu sei! – ela sorriu - Agora me diz como você vai contar isso pro Chefe Swan?

-Não sei, acho que vou levar Edward em casa, você sabe apresentações formais, Charlie é muito antigo! – eu disse.

-Boa sorte! – ela sorriu e parou o carro na frente de casa.

-Não vou contar hoje! – eu sai do carro.

-Tudo bem – ela riu – Mas não vai demorar muito pra ele descobrir!

-Eu sei cidade pequena!

-Mike linguarudo, você quis dizer né! – ela sorriu e acenou – Tchau!

-Tchau! – eu também sorri. Corri pra dentro de casa estava muito frio, agora eu podia contar as pra Edward chegar. Depois do almoço eu tomei banho e fiz o dever de casa, eu já estava quase dormindo quando Edward chegou, entrou pela janela dessa vez.

-Senti sua falta! – ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

-Também senti sua falta! – eu sorri e o beijei.

-Estou tão feliz, agora não vamos mais ter que fingir nada! – ele me puxou pela cintura pra mais perto – Não preciso me preocupar mais com James ou Mike! - ele me olhou e eu ri.

-Não precisava se preocupar antes! – eu o beijei.

-Eu te amo muito! – ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, seus olhos preocupados.

-Oque você tem?

-Nada eu só... – ele se levantou e foi até a janela.

-Você só? – eu fui atrás dele.

-Isabella, você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho você é doce e gentil e eu sou um monstro, tenho medo de te perder! – ele me olhou.

-Você não é um monstro! E eu jamais te deixaria Edward eu te amo! – eu me aproximei e o beijei.

-Eu te amo também, muito! – ele me abraçou.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Finalmente consegui acabar de escrever esse capitulo, perdi a conta de quantas vezes apaguei ele e recomecei, ando muito preocupada!

Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e prometo que dessa vez não vou parar de postar, eu acho que esse tamanho esta bom, oque vocês acham? **Deixem uma review dizendo**, se quiserem eu faço mais longos ok?

Bem obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximos.

Xoxo.


	17. Pré 17

**Prévia do capitulo 17**

"Eu estava andando sozinha na mata, estava meio escuro. Eu andei, andei, mas parecia estar no mesmo lugar. Então meus olhos cruzaram com os de Edward, ele me olhou intensamente como se tivesse algo errado, virou-se de costas pra mim e andou lentamente.

-Adeus! – disse ele e sumiu.

-Não. Não! Edward por favor, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho! – eu disse com voz de choro. Tarde de mais. Ele já tinha ido. As lagrimas embaçaram minha visão, eu tentei correr de algum jeito pra mesma direção onde ele tinha ido. As lagrimas embaçaram meus olhos e eu cai.

-Edward! Edward! Edward!- eu gritei."

-Edward! – eu acordei gritando. Bati a mão ao meu lado na minha cama. Ele não estava. Sentei devagar e olhei pra janela, já estava clareando. Levantei derrotada da cama, não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Tomei banho e me arrumei, peguei minhas coisas e desci. Tomei meu café e esperei por Aline no deck.

-Oque esta acontecendo? – ela me olhou franzindo o cenho.

-Nada eu só não dormi muito bem!

-Você precisa ver isso, é sério, não da pra ficar sem dormir!

-Alice não precisa exagerar! – eu sorri.

-Tudo bem então! – ela deu de ombros.

-Alguma novidade? – eu disse mudando de assunto.

-Sim! – ela disse empolgada.

-Me conta! – eu a olhei.

-Lembra minha prima Rosalie?

-Sim! – eu sorri.

-Então a família do namorado dela, Emmet, esta se mudando pra cá e ela conseguiu convencer os pais pra morar comigo até o fim do colegial! – ela sorriu com um brilho no olhar.

-Que legal! – eu disse sincera.

-Vou fazer uma festa de boas vindas, você vai claro e leva o Edward também!

-Eu não sei se ele se da muito bem com festas Lice!

-Vocês vão e pronto! – ela disse e sorriu.

Chegamos ao estacionamento e Edward me esperava na vaga onde Alice sempre estacionava o carro. Ele sorriu quando me viu e eu sorri de volta. Assim que Alice estacionou eu sai e fui até ele, enrolei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o beijei, um beijo leve e calmo. Quando o beijo acabou eu olhei em volta e todos estavam olhando, as meninas mais espantadas que os meninos. Talvez elas estivessem pensando como eu estaria namorando Edward? Nem eu sabia! Ele envolveu seu braço em meu ombro e andamos juntos, ao lado de Alice, até o prédio.

Tivemos de nos separar nas primeiras aulas. Quando estava chegando na sala James me puxou pra trás.

-Oque? – eu disse me virando pra olha-lo.

-Então, é mesmo sério isso? – ele me perguntou.

-Isso oque?

-Você e Edward?

-Sim!

-Não pode ser Bella, não tem muito tempo que vocês estudam juntos e, além disso, eu não tive minha chance de tentar!

-Tentar oque?

-Isso! – ele disse se aproximando e fechando os olhos, eu o empurrei com força, como ele estava desprevenido foi pra trás e bateu na parede.

-Ai! – disse ele nervoso.

-Nunca mais faça isso! – eu disse nervosa.

-Qual é? Bella você nem conhece ele direito! – ele disse vindo em minha direção – Ele pode fazer isso também!

-Não! – eu continuei nervosa.

-Você pode me dar uma chance de provar que sou melhor! – ele disse dando um passo em minha direção e sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Não, eu gosto do meu namorado! – mesmo nervosa, dizer isso em voz alta foi maravilhoso.

-Eu mereço uma chance! – ele rosnou.

-Não! - eu disse, andando de pressa até a sala, ele entrou logo depois e sentou algumas carteis atrás da minha.

O resto do dia seguiu normal, fora a parte de que fiquei de vela no almoço na casa de Alice, já que ela insistiu pra eu comer lá e Edward teve de ir trabalhar. Depois ela e Jazz me trouxeram até em casa e voltaram pra casa dela. Essa noite Edward não apareceu, oque me fez ficar inquieta.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

N/A: Meu Deus como eu demorei pra postar de novo! Eu sei, eu sei, **me desculpem**.

É sério foi mal mesmo é só que eu tinha ficado um pouco sem inspiração e depois as aulas voltaram e o curso também e eu fiquei atolada de coisas pra fazer e eu também leio algumas fic então ficou muito difícil de escrever.

Não sei se vocês assistem séries online, eu assisto, e particularmente fiquei revoltada com a SOPA, mesmo a lei não sendo aprovada, os donos do Megaploud e do Megavideo foram presos e os vídeos cancelados, agora ta tipo impossível de assistir e eu assisto umas séries ou mais online, ta difícil viu! Se vocês souberem de algum site, por favor, me digam ok?

A **me desculpem** esse capitulo minúsculo é só pra não pensarem que eu abandonei ok?

**MUITOOOO OBRIGADA** pelas reviews e continuem mandando ok? Amanhã vou postar o capitulo 17 completo então aguardem e enquanto isso leiam minhas outras 2 histórias ok?

Beijinhos cobertos de chocolate!


	18. Chapter 17

Acordei na sexta-feira antes do despertador, feliz por não levar minha dose de susto matinal. Levantei, tomei banho e me arrumei, desci para o primeiro andar para comer cereal. Alice passou no mesmo horário, ela foi tagarelando sobre oque poderíamos fazer juntos, ela e Jasper, Edward e eu, nesse final de semana. Eu sorria a cada suspiro dela.

-A quem imaginava! – ela disse com brilho nos olhos – Minha menininha, inocente e doce namorando!

-Alice eu não sou uma menininha! – eu ri.

-Own! – ela me olhou suspirando já no estacionamento do colégio.

-Você é muito besta cara! – eu ri enquanto saia do carro. Jasper estacionou o carro ao lado do de Alice e ela o olhou toda amorosa. Eu revirei os olhos para a quão melosa ela estava essa manhã. Eu passei pelos alunos e fui em direção à sala da minha primeira aula, até James entrar na minha frente no corredor.

-Hey Bella! – ele sorriu.

-Oi! – eu disse dando um meio sorriso e tentei desviar dele.

-Então eu estava pensando, hoje é sexta sabe poderíamos sair!– ele disse colocando uma mão na lateral do meu rosto.

-Não, obrigada! – eu disse me afastando de seu toque.

-A qual é? Achei que você tinha entendido que eu também mereço uma chance! Vou ter que explicar de novo?

-James eu tenho um namorado! – eu disse me sentindo orgulhosa.

-Porque ele? Hein! – ele disse pegando meu pulso – Eu o odeio deis da primeira vez que o vi!

-Não te devo explicação! – eu disse tentando puxar meu pulso de volta.

-Ai que você se engana! – ele disse – Bella não me trate assim!

-Olha me desculpa ok? Mas eu gosto de Edward, você pode me soltar agora! – eu disse.

-Talvez, mas eu quero algo! – ele disse se aproximando, ele queria um beijo – E ai te deixo livre!

-Me solta! – eu gritei e empurrei seu peito com a minha mão livre.

-James, solte-a agora! – disse Edward rígido um pouco atrás de James.

-E se eu não quiser, talve eu poderia– E rapidamente lançou um beijo em minha boca. Fiquei estática. Em fração de segundo Edward o estava prensando na parede, apertando o braço em seu pescoço enquanto James assumia um tom de vermelho sangue no rosto.

-Encoste nela de novo e eu te mato! – Edward gritou pra ele e ele tentou rir pra provocar – Você me entendeu! – Edward o puxou minimamente pra depois empurra-lo contra a parede com mais força.

-Edward! Edward! – eu segurei seu braço – Calma, ele esta fazendo isso pra te provocar!

-Eu te mato desgraçado! – ele disse e depois jogou James no chão. Ele levou a mão até minha boca e com o polegar a limpou gentilmente, depois ele pegou meu pulso e deu uma olhada.

-Ele te machucou? – ele me olhou nos olhos.

-Não! Esta tudo bem! – eu coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e o beijei. Nós andamos juntos até a sala, Edward tenso ao meu lado.

-Edward esta tudo bem! – eu sorri pra ele quando estávamos a sós antes do intervalo.

-Eu não gosto dele Bella, não gostei dele deis o inicio, o jeito que ele te olha, o jeito como ele fica perto e se inclina pra você! – ele disse me fazendo rir de seu ciúme, ele me olhou fingindo nervoso.

-Eu também não gosto dele! – eu disse segurando sua mão – Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar, é você que eu amo! – eu disse e ele sorriu. O sorriso torto que incendiava meu corpo.

-É tão bom ouvir isso de você! – ele me olhou intensamente – Não consigo me lembrar de alguém que já tenha me dito isso além de você!

-Eu sinto muito por isso! – eu disse triste.

-Esta tudo bem, porque é só você que importa! – ele disse me puxando pra seu peito e me abraçou.

-Eu te amo! – eu disse baixinho.

-Eu também te amo, muito! – ele me apertou.

O resto do dia foi normal, eu não vi mais James o que me deixou mais confortável. Edward teve de ir trabalhar depois da aula então eu almocei com Alice mais uma vez, dessa vez só nós duas. Ela ficou falando sem parar sobre sua necessidade de ir ao shopping e me obrigou a sentar em sua penteadeira e a deixar arrumar meu cabelo.

-Acredita que meu rímel acabou! – ela reclamou puxando uma mexa do meu cabelo - Pronto! – ela disse sorrindo orgulhosa para meu cabelo que realmente tinha ficado lindo.

-Alice... – eu comecei me virando pra ela.

-Sim! – ela disse sentando na cama.

-Como foi que... Ér... Aconteceu sua... Uff... Sua primeira vez? – eu disse corando.

-Bella sua safada! – ela riu me atirando o travesseiro.

-Ta bom esquece que eu disse isso! – eu disse virando para o espelho.

-Não! Desculpe-me, mas eu não resisti! – ela riu mais.

-É só que... Bem... Eu tenho medo!

-Olha só! – ela disse chamando minha atenção de volta pra ela – Já esta na hora de ter "a conversa" com minha menininha, não tão inocente assim! – ela riu.

-Para de falar como se fosse minha mãe! – eu disse sorrindo – Eu quero a verdade!

-Bem... As coisas com Jazz foram... Érr fáceis, tudo muito devagar porque eu estava muito nervosa. Ele foi cuidadoso e carinhoso!

-E doeu? – eu disse corando.

-Pra cacete! – ela disse e riu – Quer dizer... No começo, sabe? Ér... Tipo... Como explicar! – ele disse revirando os olhos e rindo – Quando ele colocou a primeira vez... Bem... Ai doeu... Incomoda sei lá... É estranho é tudo novo e inesperado... E... – ela sorriu – Você tem que ter certeza! – ela me olhou, sondando.

-Bem... – eu comecei – Eu acho que estou...

-Pelo que eu sei Edward mora sozinho certo? – ela perguntou e eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Então o lugar vocês já tem! Droga precisamos muito ir ao shopping, você precisa de algumas coisas! – ela bateu palmas.

-Ó meu Deus, preciso do que? – eu perguntei nervosa.

-Calma! – ela riu – Alguma coisa do tipo, algum hidratante que deixa a pele quente e com cheiro afrodisíaco, uma lingerie sexy e um lubrificante! – ela riu.

-Ai meu Deus Alice, você vai me fazer passar por isso!

-Você quer que seja bom ou perfeito?

-Perfeito! – eu suspirei derrotada.

-Então... – ela disse e pulo da cama – Olha eu tenho uma lingerie azul escura, da Victoria secret's, que eu comprei e nunca usei, ainda esta no pacote!

-Você quer que eu use? – eu sorri.

-Acho que vai ficar perfeito nessa sua pele branquela! – ela se levantou abriu uma gaveta e pegou o pacote quando ela abriu e me deu eu pude sentir a ceda, muito macia na minha mão, era um azul profundo com renda preta e vinha com uma meia ¾ preta.

-Não é linda? – ela sorriu.

-Muito! – eu sorrir – Obrigada!

-Edward que tem que me agradecer! – ele me olhou maliciosamente.

-Como eu faço com ele? Quer dizer... Para ele saber que...

-Hum... Teremos de pensar em alguma coisa! Mas ele vai perceber! – ela sorriu – e podemos fazer algo especial em você!

-Tipo?

-Tipo seu cabelo ou uma maquiagem! – ela sorriu e olhou para o relógio – Ó Meu Deus! Droga já são quatro horas, Bella não quero te expulsar, mas Jasper vai vir daqui alguns minutos e bem eu estou planejando algumas coisas! – ela disse safada.

-Ta,ta! – eu disse rindo. Ela me levou até em casa e eu levei comigo a lingerie. Depois do banho eu fui provar e realmente se destacou em mim. Sorri para o meu reflexo no espelho e depois guardei a lingerie. Jantei e fui dormir.

"Triiim" O telefone do quarto tocava tanto que achei que ele ia pular da mesinha.

-Alô – eu disse deixando minha voz de sono transparecer.

-Bella, levante agora mesmo, Rosalie esta aqui, hoje é sábado! – ela praticamente gritou com toda empolgação.

-E?

-E que hoje é a festa, alou em que mundo você vive.

-Alice não consigo acordar ligada no duzentos e vinte.

-Me desculpe lerdinha, mas hoje é o dia perfeito, está sol e tudo mais então levante tome seu café e venha pra cá.

-Lice não. – eu choraminguei já sabendo que hoje eu seria cobaia.

-Shiii – ela disse rindo – Hoje você é minha.

-Ahn – eu murmurei sem animo – Já levantei.

-Ok, tchausinho.

Levantei derrotada, fiz meu caminho até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, me olhei no espelho pra dar uma checada, estava bem melhor uma noite inteira bem dormida foi oque me bastou, voltei pro quarto me troquei e fui pegar a bolsa, vi o presente que Alice havia me dado ontem e me senti de repente ansiosa demais as borboletas no meu estomago me pregando uma peça. Tinha de ser hoje, eu tinha uma desculpa pra passar a noite fora, eu tinha um lingerie e uma amiga que estava disposta a me transformar em uma princesa em alguns minutos. Seria hoje. Eu sorri colocando o pacote de volta em minha bolsa. Praticamente corri pelas escadas e engoli meu café, peguei minhas chaves e sai sem me preocupar com a blusa já que hoje estava sol. "Dia perfeito" minha mente vagou para meu plano, não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Está feliz hoje, huh? – Edward disse me assustando, ao lado de um carro.

-Você quer me matar? – eu disse depois do susto.

-Desculpe – ele sorriu torto – É que você parece tão animada, não quis interromper seu sorriso.

-Está tudo bem! – eu me aproximei e lhe dei um rápido beijo.

-Então, esta tão feliz assim- ele me olhou.

-Hm... Está sol, eu dormi muito bem e... – eu o olhei duvidosa – Alice fará uma festa hoje então eu meio que... Sabe não gosto de dançar, mas... Ela disse que seria legal se... Sabe eu estava pensando em te...

-Bella?

-Hum.

-Quer ser meu encontro nessa festa? – ele sorriu torto.

-Sim – eu sorri – era oque eu estava tentando dizer.

-Ah sério? – ele disse irônico.

-Para – eu ri o empurrando um pouco.

-Gosto do jeito que as coisas estão... – ele suspirou.

-Como?

-Assim, não sei leves, fáceis normais!

-Eu também – sorri – Principalmente a parte em que posso te chamar de namorado.

-Essa também é uma das minhas favoritas – ele sorriu me virando contra o carro e capturando meus lábios calorosamente.

-Eu preciso ir – suspirei – Antes que eu esqueça.. – eu disse olhando para o carro.

-Comprei. – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

-O meu Deus, quando?

-A uns dois dias, mas estava esperando ficar tudo pronto pra te contar.

-É lindo – eu sorri.

-Mas então você está indo pra onde?

-Para a câmara de tortura. – suspirei.

-Oque?

-Nada – eu ri – Estou indo encontrar Alice, hoje serei dela, como ela disse. – suspirei.

-Devo ficar enciumado? – ele riu.

-Não, é só que serei tratada como uma barbie ou algo assim.

-Boa sorte, amor. – ele disse me fazendo sorrir que nem uma boba.

-Obrigada.

Dirigi em direção a casa de Alice com a ansiedade aumentando, ela iria fazer um carnaval quando descobrisse oque eu estava planejando.

-Entre Bella. – ela gritou do lado de dentro quando toquei a campainha.

-Como sabe que sou eu? – eu disse enquanto entrava.

-Sabendo – ela riu.

-Bella – Rosalie sorriu – Quanto tempo.

-Sim, rose – eu sorri de volta indo até ela e a abraçando.

-Vamos meninas temos muito oque fazer – Alice disse correndo por nós.

Começamos a arrumar as coisas pra festa de Alice, depois de um tempo os meninos chegaram pra ajudar. Rosalie estava radiante ao lado de Emmet, enquanto Alice estava toda serelepe dando várias ordens pra todos. Durante toda a arrumação eu não tive tempo de conversar com as garotas sobre oque eu estava planejando e isso me deixava mais nervosa ainda, depois que tudo estava pronto mandei uma mensagem avisando a Edward que já ficaria lá, enviando o endereço e tudo mais. Então era a hora, subimos pro quarto, só eu Alice e Rosalie. Rose foi a primeira a entrar no banho.

-Então Bella oque farei com você? – Alice perguntou.

-Na verdade queria pedir um favor... – eu comecei sem graça.

-Sim – ela sorriu.

-Eu meio que... planejei pra hoje aquele dia especial de que falamos ontem.

-Oque? Porque não me avisou antes, a Bella precisamos fazer tanta coisa e...

-Ahn – eu gemi arrependida.

-Não seja má comigo ok? – ela sorriu – Vamos lá deixe-me fazer minha mágica.

-Ta bom – suspirei derrotada – Mas nada de exageros ok?

-Claro – ela sorriu maléfica.

-Ok, quem é a próxima? – Rosalie disse saindo do banho.

-Bella! – Alice disse feliz.

Tomei um longo banho certificando-me de que tudo estava certo, fiz o máximo de esforço possível pra não me cortar durante a seção depilação, usei o sabonete hidratante de Alice que tinha um cheiro delicioso, lavei meu cabelo usando algumas coisas de brilho como Alice havia sugerido. Depois foi a vez de Alice tomar seu banho e assim que saiu fomos escolher as nossas roupas, Rose já tinha a dela em mente, Alice também faltava apenas uma pra mim.

-Decote ou um pouco de pernas a mostra? – Alice perguntou à Rosalie.

-Acho que decote, um pouco mais sutil, lugares certos amostra podem deixar tudo mais fácil.

-Sim... Hum essa não... Muito simples... Decote demais – eu ouvia as duas murmurarem, e então elas trouxeram umas opções e lançaram em minha direção. – Prove – disseram juntas. Eu o fiz, provei todas, feliz com a escolha das duas.

-Essa calça levanta o bumbum – Rose disse segurando a calça que havíamos escolhido, uma preta que eu duvidei que entraria de tão apertada, ela tinha uns rasgadinhos na coxa, nada que mostrasse a cinta-liga ou algo do tipo.

-Eu realmente amei essa regata em você – Alice sorriu.

-Isso não é uma regata a alça é um pouco mais larga que o sutiã apenas – eu ri.

-Tudo bem, mas ficou simplesmente perfeito. – a blusa estava completamente colada ao meu corpo e tinha um leve decote revelando o mínimo possível do topo dos meus seios e tinha uns botões exatamente no decote, Alice me colocou um colar que chegava perto da blusa pra chamar atenção para o lugar desejado como ela disse, ela espirrou meio litro de um perfume que dizia ser infalível em mim, oque eu adorei porque era realmente delicioso o seu cheiro e então chegou a pior parte.

-Cabelo e maquiagem. – Alice disse.

-Isso é com você – Rosalie riu caminhando até a porta – Tem um certo alguém me esperando lá em baixo.

-Pode ir – Alice disse me sentando na cadeira. – Então lá vamos nós.

-Por favor, sem exageros.

-Deixa comigo. – ela sorriu me virando, Alice começou secando meu cabelo e depois puxando aqui puxando ali, babyliss logo em seguida, ela estava tão animada que me dava medo. Depois foi a vez da maquiagem. – Sorte sua que suas olheiras desapareceram, hum que tal batom vermelho?

-Não. – eu quase gritei.

-Ok, ok eu tenho uma solução – ela disse tirando um potinho que parecia esmalte.

-Oque é isso?

-Olhe. – ela disse tirando um pincel que era exatamente como de esmalte e aplicou o liquido nas minhas bochechas e espalhou com a mão e depois na boca. – Calma –ela sorriu – Prometo que vai ficar quase imperceptível. – ela tinha razão eu olhei no espelho e estava com um leve corado na bochecha e um avermelhado nos lábios quase imperceptíveis. Depois ela fez um delineado super fino, segundo ela só pra destacar os olhos e usou um tipo mágico de máscara pra cílios que os deixavam perfeitos.

-Adorei. – sorri pra ela.

-Eu sabia – ela pulou feliz – Essas ondas estão tão sexys e brilhantes que não vai ser necessário falar nada e quanto a maquiagem quase não da pra perceber.

-Obrigada Lice, não sei oque faria sem você.

-Eu sei, eu sei – ela sorriu – Eu sou demais.

-Ta bom o convencida. – eu disse ansiosa – Ele esta vindo.

-Vamos – ela me puxou pra baixo – Hoje você da adeus à inocência. – riu.

-Para com isso. – eu ri junto. Nós descemos as escadas e pra minha surpresa a casa de Alice estava praticamente entupida, não conseguia ver ninguém direito. Decidi esperar Edward do lado de fora, já que aqui dentro eu nunca o acharia. Fiquei no final das escadas, com as borboletas quase rasgando meu estomago, eu estava tão nervosa que me esqueci de respirar quando vi Edward estacionando e saindo do carro, ele estava quase reluzindo sob a luz da lua, meu coração parou por um instante quando ele me olhou e sorriu, um calor correu por todo meu corpo quando acompanhei seu olhar por todo meu corpo e depois ele me olhou umedecendo suavemente seus lábios.

-Bella. – ele sorriu torto com o rosto a centímetros do meu.

-Hmm – foi a única coisa que saio dos meus lábios antes de ele me beijar fervorosamente.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ufa! Finalmente outro capítulo. Voltei de vez agora, prometo. Andei meio ocupada, peço desculpas...

**Mas vamos ao que interessa, gostaram desse capítulo? Eu adorei escrever foi tão empolgante que passei o dia na frente do computador escrevendo. Espero que gostem, nó próximo teremos um Edward POV. Oque acham?**

**Deixem-me reviews ok? Beijinhos pra vocês que estão ansiosas e tristes pelo último filme da saga. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward POV.**

Não sei se era pior estar perdendo o controle com Bella a cada vez que estávamos a sós ou ter aquela maldita sensação de que poderia machucá-la só de pensar nisso meu coração se apertava, mas o poder que ela tinha sobre mim era inacreditável, não que Bella tentasse ser sexy, ao contrário, ela parecia totalmente inocente oque me fazia deseja-la ainda mais, só o fato de encostar as mãos em mim ou de sorrir vergonhosa ou até mesmo corar me fazia querer toca-la mais e mais. Seu corpinho quente e frágil sob o meu, seu coração batendo acelerado, sua boca sedenta na minha é como se eu nunca tivesse o suficiente dela, às vezes isso me assustava, pensar que eu poderia me sentir assim perto dela pra sempre, nunca ter o suficiente. Porem mais uma vez a possibilidade de feri-la estava testando meu autocontrole, tudo que eu era, sabia se derretia perto dela, sempre me surpreendendo, sempre algo novo e o mais novo era esse sentimento nunca sentido antes, forte a ponto de quase me sufocar, de doer só de pensar em não ter mais Bella ao meu lado, talvez não estivesse me saindo tão bem em manter o controle.

Não tive dificuldade de achar a casa de Alice, minha dificuldade no caminho era lidar com meus pensamentos. Enquanto me aproximava vi Bella parada, impaciente e levemente corada, na base da escada. Sai do carro e dei um meio sorriso, ela estava me olhando fixamente, a olhei de cima a baixo perdendo o foco por um instante em seu decote, que estava um pouco mais provocante do que eu suportaria.

-Bella – eu disse assim que cheguei perto dela.

-Huh – ela murmurou. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerando mais do que o normal, selei nossas bocas rapidamente, quando a olhei ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, ofegando.

-Então, porque está aqui fora?

-Hum... Eu achei melhor te esperar aqui. – ela disse gaguejando um pouco.

-Esta tudo bem anjo?

-Sim. – ela sorriu.

-E então vamos entrar?

-Uhum. – ela murmurou. Segurei sua mão e ela sorriu bobamente, quis segurar sua mão pra sempre.

-Hey Edward – Alice disse me lançando um sorriso super animado.

-Alice – eu também sorri.

-Adorei sua jaqueta, Jasper deveria se vestir assim.

-Eu ouvi – Jasper disse atrás dela – Jaqueta legal cara.

-Obrigada – eu disse, Alice passou por mim e sorriu alegremente pra Bella e depois piscou.

-Porque ela fez isso? – eu perguntei quando estávamos longe.

-Oque?

-Piscou pra você. – eu disse e Bella corou.

-Bobagens de Alice.

-Mesmo?

-Segredos confidenciais de melhores amigas. – ela riu.

-Ah – eu sorri.

Nós andamos mais um pouco falando com alguns dos amigos de Bella pela casa, ela me guiou até a sala principal da casa onde ficamos no sofá enquanto outras pessoas dançavam no centro da pista. Bella ainda parecia ansiosa, o que me fez pensar se ela não costumava ir a festas.

-E então Alice abusou muito de você?

-Quase nada, acho até que ela pegou leve.

-Que bom, não gostaria de ter minha namorada tão cansada hoje. – eu brinquei.

-Humm... Vamos até a cozinha estou com cede. – disse ela distraída.

-Claro. – eu disse me levantando, ela me puxou pela mão até a cozinha, eu peguei um copo enquanto ela colocava o refrigerante e depois bebeu de uma vez. Bella estava suando, me deixando curioso sobre todo esse seu comportamento estranho deis de minha chegada, ela estava agitada e ansiosa. Alice apareceu na entrada da cozinha chamando Bella.

-Tudo bem se eu for por um instante? – ela me olhou.

-Vai lá. – eu disse, ela sorriu e praticamente correu até Alice que agarrou sua mão enquanto as duas sumiam. Voltei a sala ainda pensando sobre haver algo errado com Bella, sentei-me no sofá a esperando voltar, elas demoraram uns vinte ou trinta minutos para apontarem na escada. Alice ria alegremente enquanto empurrava Bella levemente já no piso da sala, depois se virou e saiu andando. Bella capturou meu olhar e sorriu largamente andando em minha direção.

-Vamos dançar? – ela disse quando chegou.

-Se é oque você quer – dei de ombros sorrindo.

-Vamos lá só uma música. – ela sorriu. Eu levantei e a puxei comigo até a parte mais afastada e escura da pista e então começamos a dançar. Ela começou de vagar, ainda tímida, coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura acompanhando seus movimentos, ela me olhou sob os cílios sorrindo lindamente me fazendo louco para agarra-la e depois envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço, diminuindo nossa distância. Começamos a nos mover mais rápidos e mais perto cada vez mais, Bella descia suas mãos até meus braços e subia de novo as engatando em meus cabelos e logo depois voltando para meus braços, minha pele implorando por seu toque, recebendo todas as correntes elétricas quando ela o fazia. Deixei minhas mão percorrerem as laterais de seu corpo e depois deslizarem até suas costas a trazendo mais perto, eu a sentia quente sob meus dedos.

-Eu já disse o quanto você está linda hoje? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Não. – ela murmurou mexendo a cabeça negativamente.

-É uma pena porque você está inacreditável e irresistivelmente linda hoje! – eu sussurrei passando os lábios em sua bochecha logo em seguida, sentindo seu arrepio. Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa. –O que? – eu disse me afastando minimamente para olha-la ela apenas sorriu voltando seus movimentos.

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas estou totalmente beijável hoje – ela sussurrou vergonha no meu ouvido, enquanto enroscava os dedos no meu cabelo, abafei um gemido em minha garganta. Apertei minhas mãos em seu corpo e me prensei contra ela, quebrando completamente a distancia. Bella arfou por ar.

-Você sabe que é o que eu mais quero fazer deis de que cheguei? – eu disse a olhando nos olhos, apertando-a contra mim. Eu a mantive comigo por mais um tempo, ainda olhando em seus olhos enquanto nos movíamos, Bella fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça pra cima e eu sorri com a imagem.

-Venha comigo. – eu disse a puxando pela mão, ela abriu os olhos e me seguiu, saímos pelo fundo da sala principal até a parte de fora do jardim, praticamente carreguei Bella pela cintura sentindo a completa necessidade do seu toque.

-Se você me permitir minha linda beijável, agora terei oque estive esperando esse tempo. – eu disse voltando a olhar em seus olhos, estávamos afastados agora das pessoas. Ela acenou positivamente e sorriu. Empurrei-a devagar até que ela estivesse cm as costas apoiadas na parede, novamente ela fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça pra cima. Comecei dando um leve beijo em seu queixo, depois mais pra baixo em sua garganta, depois espalhei alguns em seu pescoço, enquanto Bella soltava alguns suspiros presos em sua garganta. Sem prolongar mais capturei seus lábios nos meus, sentindo o doce gosto de Bella misturado com alguma bebida alcoólica que estava muito melhor em sua boca.

-Bella, você andou bebendo? – eu sorri olhando-a.

-Huhu. – ela limpou a garganta – Alice me deu um vinho de seu pai, mas não foi nada de mais – ela disse com a voz fraca.

-Devo dizer que vinho é bom, mas com gosto de Bella – eu sorri pra ela – Ficou incrivelmente melhor.- Ela sorriu de volta e cravou seus dedos em meu cabelo me puxando pra ela, me beijando avidamente em impulso ao seu toque forcei meu corpo contra o dela e Bella gemeu baixinho.

-Edw... – ela disse arfando – Eu...

-Você? – eu a olhei mantendo o contato com seu corpo enquanto seu calor enviava mensagens ao meu corpo, fervendo sob minha pele.

-Eu queria ir... – ela disse gaguejando e parando, enquanto eu apertava minhas mãos nas laterais de seu corpo – Bem... Uma vez você disse... Huh... Que me levaria então...

-O que você quer anjo? – eu desci meus lábios por seu pescoço.

-Oque eu que... Quero é – ela arfou enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço deixando que minha língua encostasse-se à sua pele, ainda com os corpos colados – Eu não... Consigo falar... Com você me tocando – ela disse quase sussurrando.

-Me desculpe. – eu sorri tirando minhas mãos de seu corpo, mas sem quebrar nosso contato, seu calor me puxava e provocava como se eu não pudesse ficar longe.

-Eu não reclamei... Quer dizer... Não pare! – ela me olhou intensamente – Eu quero você, Edward. – ela disse me fazendo estático, seu corpo mandando corrente elétricas pela sua pele que eram bem entendidas por minha própria pele que agora estava mais do que nunca ansiando seu toque. Ela suspirou. – Bem eu realmente gostaria que você cumprisse a promessa de me levar até sua casa, já que eu nunca fui e você me disse que me levaria qualquer dia desses, então eu estava pensando que talvez você sabe, bem, pudesse ser hoje sabe eu meio que estive pensando nisso e agora eu tenho certeza então... – ela divagou me fazendo sorrir.

-Shhh – eu coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios – Não precisa ficar nervosa. – eu beijei levemente seus lábios.

-É só que – ela suspirou fechando os olhos – Estou meio ansiosa Edward e pronta. – ela disse corando enquanto abria os olhos de vagar. Eu a beijei calorosamente deixando todo meu desejo transparecer, voltando a vagar minhas mãos por seu corpo dessa vez um pouco mais intimo do que antes, nos separamos quando seu ar faltou.

-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa primeiro. – eu disse em seu ouvido – Me espere lá dentro eu volto de pressa. – eu a beijei mais uma vez.

-Ok. – ela murmurou entrando. Eu corri para o carro partindo logo em seguida.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

**N/A: Um acontecimento inédito na fic... EDWARD POV.**

OOOOOOOOOI. Posso dizer que fiquei super, super empolgada pra escrever esse capítulo, quase não me contive nesse final, maaaaaaaas preciso fazer ao menos um pouquinho de suspense né? Eu sei que ficou meio curto, mas era o que se encaixava com meu plano para o próximo capítulo entãaao espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo e fiquem ligadas porque já vou começar a escrever o próximo.

Não se esqueçam de me dizer oque acharam ok? Por favooor, se quiserem mais Ed. POV deixem reviews que eu prometo escrever mais. Beijooos.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella POV.**

Deus oque estava acontecendo comigo? Eu realmente não deveria estar tão ansiosa, nervosa e tão... Tão... Excitada a cada olhar de Edward. Deis de que ele havia chegado estava impossível me concentrar em qualquer coisa, talvez fosse sua blusa justa em seus músculos ou aquele sorriso torto ou eu estava enlouquecendo, agora estávamos sentados em um enorme sofá na sala principal e eu mal havia dito alguma coisa.

-E então Alice abusou muito de você? – ele disse tirando-me dos meu pensamentos.

-Quase nada, acho até que ela pegou leve.

-Que bom, não gostaria de ter minha namorada tão cansada hoje. – ele brincou descontraído.

-Humm... Vamos até a cozinha estou com cede. – eu disse fingindo indiferença ao seu comentário anterior.

-Claro – ele disse se levantando. Nós andamos até a cozinha, Edward segurava o copo enquanto eu enchia de refrigerante e logo em seguida bebi tudo de uma vez, assim que acabei Alice apareceu na entrada da cozinha quase gritando meu nome.

-Tudo bem se eu for por um instante? – eu o olhei.

-Vai lá. – ele disse, eu sorri pra ele enquanto andava apressada até Alice ela me puxou pela mão e corremos em direção ao segundo andar.

-O que foi? – eu disse assim que entramos em seu quarto.

-O que foi? – ela disse debochada – Isso eu que deveria estar perguntando, por que diabos você esta com essa cara?

-O que? Eu estou normal... – eu disse e ela me olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Talvez um pouco nervosa.

-Bella você está com cara de quem está prestes a surtar, tipo pânico total. – ela riu.

-Não eu não estou. – eu disse correndo até o espelho – Droga, sim eu estou. – eu a olhei desesperada, eu estava pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Calma ok? – ela veio até mim e segurou meus ombros – Relaxa Bella, ele é seu namorado não um completo estranho. Venha. – ela me puxou até sua penteadeira.

-Eu só não sei... Sabe nem por onde... O que eu faço pra...

-Shhhh – ela disse pegando o pincel e o blush – Faz bico. – eu fiz – Estamos então com problemas – ela riu – Você não sabe como dizer a ele que quer estar dentro da casa dele mais precisamente dentro de suas calças.

-Alice. – eu a repreendi.

-O que? É mentira? Você quer ir a casa dele brincar de banco imobiliário?

-Só não diga isso tão alto, ele pode ouvir.

-Com todo esse barulho? Duvido.

-Tudo bem, estou com problemas. – admiti murchando. Ela terminou de passar o blush em minhas bochechas.

-Ok. Venha comigo. – ela me puxou, quase corremos pelo corredor e ela tirou uma chave do bolso na frente do quarto de seu pai.

-O que vamos fazer? – eu disse, ela voltou a fechar a porta, depois me puxou até um cantinho onde tinha um closet. – Alice?

-Meu pai aprecia vinhos caros – ela sorriu – E se você não sabe querida Bella, vinho tem um poder incrível e em pouco tempo de se apoderar de você.

-Ele guarda vinho no lugar das roupas?

-Na verdade isso era pra ser um estoque escondido – ela sorriu abrindo e entrando – Mas logo descobri. Hmm cadê esse negócio – ela disse – Aqui. – pegou a garrafa e trouxe até mim. Ela me entregou a garrafa, foi até a mesinha pegou um copo e voltou, depois o encheu por completo me dando.

-Tem certeza? – eu ri nervosa.

-Sim. – ela sorriu. Eu encostei a boca no copo e experimentei o vinho, era forte o bastante pra me fazer tossir um pouco.

-Ok não acho um boa ideia.

-Vamos lá, bebe de uma vez. – ela sorriu se balançando sobre os pés. Eu olhei pro copo, para Alice e de volta pro copo. Bebi tudo em um só gole fazendo careta logo em seguida. – Isso. – ela riu pegando o copo de minha mão e enchendo – Minha vez. – ela virou de uma vez, sem fazer careta.

-Não ajudou muita coisa Alice. – eu ri.

-Eu disse rápido e não milagroso, toma – ela encheu outro e me deu. Fiz o mesmo, bebendo de uma vez. Ela bebeu outro também.

-Você só não pode beber mais nada, além disso – ela sorriu – ou vai passar mal.

-Como se eu estivesse pensando em beber – eu peguei mais um copo e bebi de uma vez. – Ok estou começando a achar que três doses de 200 ml foi exagero, não poderia ter usado um copo menor Alice?

-Vai ser divertido. – ela sorriu – Fala já começou a sentir o corpo quente, algum coisinha no seu centro?

-Alice. – eu quase gritei.

-Ok. Já estamos bem – ela sorriu – Você vai ver. – ela guardou o vinho e me puxou de volta pelo corredor, descemos a escadas com Alice fazendo gracinhas e me fazendo rir, quando estávamos já no chão ela me empurrou de leve e saiu, olhei pra frente a tempo de ver Edward me olhando, abri um largo sorriso e fui até ele.

-Vamos dançar? – eu disse quando me aproximei.

-Se é oque você quer – ele deu de ombros.

-Vamos lá só uma música. – eu sorri. Ele levantou e me puxou até uma parte mais afastada e escura da pista e começamos a dançar. Eu não sabia por que, mas me sentia leve e deixei isso me levar, movendo lentamente meu corpo, Edward envolveu minha cintura se movendo junto comigo, eu o olhei sob os cílios e sorri envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço, querendo chegar mais perto. Nossos movimentos estavam mais rápidos agora, mais ousados, ele nos aproximava mais e mais enquanto minhas mãos sentiam uma extrema necessidade de toca-lo, suas mãos saíram das laterais do meu corpo direto para minhas costas prensando-me levemente contra ele.

-Eu já disse que você está linda hoje? – ele sussurrou e eu quase tremi.

-Não. – eu disse balançando a cabeça.

-É uma pena porque você está inacreditável e irresistivelmente linda hoje! – ele sussurrou de novo com a voz rouca encostando levemente a boca na minha bochecha, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo me fazendo tremer de leve. Eu ri, Alice tinha razão o vinho ajudou – O que? – ele disse se afastando um pouco eu apenas sorri e voltei a dançar.

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas estou totalmente beijável hoje – tentei sussurrar como ele enquanto passava os dedos em seu cabelo, ele me apertou forçando o corpo contra o meu, fazendo o ar escapar.

-Você sabe que é o que eu mais quero fazer deis de que cheguei? – ele me olhou nos olhos, ainda me apertando, fazendo minhas pernas falharem, agora ele nos balançava sozinho enquanto minhas pernas pareciam gelatina, eu fechei os olhos por impulso e inclinei a cabeça em sua direção. – Venha comigo. – ele disse me puxando pela mãe, eu o segui até o fundo da sala onde havia uma saída para o jardim, Edward envolveu minha cintura novamente me carregando com urgência. Eu senti seus dedos roçarem em minha pele e quase gemi com aperto em minhas partes intimas.

-Se você me permitir minha linda beijável, agora terei oque estive esperando esse tempo. – ele disse voltando a olhar nos meus olhos como se me despisse. Oh Deus sim era isso que eu queria Edward me despindo.

-Hmm. – tentei murmurar, mas quase não saiu voz e eu apenas acenei. Senti levemente a parede sob minhas costas e fechei meus olhos esperando por seu beijo, sua boca infelizmente foi até meu queixo e ele o beijou de leve, depois desceu até minha garganta, meu pescoço. Oh. Choraminguei enquanto ele me torturava e então sua boca encontrou a minha, com urgência e desejo. Seu gosto me embriagou mais do que o vinho.

-Bella, você andou bebendo?

-Huhu.- eu tossi tentando formar alguma frase – Alice me deu um vinho de seu pai, mas não foi nada de mais –minha voz mal saiu.

-Devo dizer que vinho é bom, mas com gosto de Bella – ele sorri pra mim – Ficou incrivelmente melhor. - eu sorri de volta, afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei pra outro beijo, Edward prensou todo seu corpo contar o meu e eu gemi meu centro, como dissera Alice, estava quase doendo com tanta urgência em tê-lo.

-Edw... –eu tentei – Eu...

-Você? – Ele me olhou ainda prensando o corpo contra o meu. Senhor eu deveria estar com febre, minha pele estava queimando.

-Eu queria ir... – eu disse fraca enquanto ele me apertava e passeava com as mãos nas minhas laterais – Bem... Uma vez você disse... Huh... Que me levaria então... – Oh.

-O que você quer anjo? – ele desceu os lábios até meu pescoço.

-Oque eu que... Quero é – arfei sem ar. "Pense Bela" "A sua língua em meu pescoço, hum" "Não, pense no que estava falando" eu briguei com minha mente – Eu não... Consigo falar... Com você me tocando – eu sussurrei quase sem voz.

-Me desculpe – ele disse tirando as mãos do meu corpo, me fazendo choramingar.

-Eu não reclamei... Quer dizer... Não pare! – eu o olhei deixando transparecer meu desejo – Eu quero você, Edward. – eu disse arfando, sentindo seu corpo contra o meu, ele estava parado me olhando, suspirei. - Bem eu realmente gostaria que você cumprisse a promessa de me levar até sua casa, já que eu nunca fui e você me disse que me levaria qualquer dia desses, então eu estava pensando que talvez você sabe, bem, pudesse ser hoje sabe eu meio que estive pensando nisso e agora eu tenho certeza então... – por que diabos eu estava divagando.

-Shhh – ele colocou os dedos em meus lábios – Não precisa ficar nervosa. – depois me beijou suavemente.

-É só que – eu fechei os olhos – Estou meio ansiosa Edward e, pronta. – eu disse tendo certeza que havia assumido um tom de roxo nas bochechas, abri minimamente os olhos a tempo de ver Edward se aproximando e me beijando calorosamente, voltando a sessão de toques de antes que estavam me matando.

-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa primeiro. – ele disse enquanto eu tentava respirar – Me espere lá dentro eu volto de pressa. – ele me beijou de novo sem me dar chances de falar.

-Ok. – eu murmurei baixinho tentando me firmar sobre minhas pernas enquanto entrava e ele corria até o carro. Praticamente me joguei no sofá tentando me recuperar, meus pensamentos estavam me enlouquecendo, o medo misturado com desejo, enquanto meu copo gritava Edward. Era como se cada célula estivesse acesa a espera dele. Joguei minha cabeça nas costas do sofá, tentando enviar ar pros pulmões, meu centro estava pulsante, tanto que fazia minhas calças desconfortáveis. Um braço envolveu minha cintura e me puxou pra cima sem que eu visse. Edward estava me olhando nos olhos intensamente.

-Já? – foi só o que eu disse.

-Tempo demais – ele sorriu toro e me beijou calorosamente. – Vamos. – ele disse me puxando pra fora, praticamente corremos até seu carro, ele abriu a porta pra mim e depois se sentou no banco do motorista. Edward correu com o carro pela estrada, eu mal conseguia respirar, o nervosismo tomando conta de mim, fazendo eu me arrepender de não ter tomado mais um copo do vinho de Alice. Ele estacionou na entrada de sua casa, havia um pequeno jardim na entrada e a casa ficava um pouco afastada meio escondida, Edward abriu a porta do carro e sorriu segurando minha mão enquanto me guiava. Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal pra que eu entrasse primeiro, eu entrei com o nervosismo aumentando mais e mais, as luzes estavam apagadas e havia algumas velas espalhadas pela sala deixando a casa com um ar aconchegante, a casa de Edward era linda e me lembrava muito ele. Ouvi a porta se fechando e logo em seguida as mãos de Edward estavam em minha cintura me abraçando por trás.

-Me desculpe, foi só oque deu tempo de fazer.

-Eu amei. – me virei pra encara-lo. Oh, como ele poderia ficar impossivelmente mais bonito sob a luz de velas. Ele me agarrou me apertando contra si, lentamente senti o sofá sob minhas costas. Edward recomeçou com seus beijos em meu pescoço e minha boca, depois de volta ao meu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo, sugando. Suas pernas abriram caminho entre as minhas e ele deixou seu peso sobre mim, nossos sexos se encostando, fazendo o aperto parecer impossivelmente pior. Enquanto eu tentava controlar meus gemidos ainda baixos, sua língua percorreu o caminho até o começo do meu decote.

-Hmmm – eu gemi um pouco mais alto. Edward voltou a beijar minha boca, mordendo meu lábio inferior, ele nos separou minimamente tirando minha blusa e a jogando na poltrona. Corei. Ele me olhou seus olhos assumindo um tom escuro.

-Você realmente planejou me matar hoje? – seus olhos descendo até meus seios e depois subindo até meus olhos. Ah o sorriso torto.

-Acho que você se saiu melhor nessa função. – eu disse com a voz fraca me levantando levemente enrolando os dedos na barra de sua blusa pra tira-la, se sucesso, pois minhas mãos tremiam. Edward me olhou fixamente e arrancou a blusa do corpo, fazendo com que minha pulsação aumentasse inclusive no lugar onde mais sentia necessidade de ser tocado. Estiquei meus braços até seu tórax e depois seus braços, seu abdômen e suas costas o arranhando. Oh meu Deus ele gemeu. Tentei me concentrar em respirar enquanto o som do gemido de Edward ainda ecoava em meus pensamentos. Ele voltou a me beijar, apertando minha cinturar, meus seios, descendo os lábios ao meu pescoço, suas mãos e lábios passeando gentilmente pelo meu corpo quente, seus dedos agilmente tiraram meu sutiã. Eu estava de volta deitada no sofá, um pouco envergonhada e ardendo de desejo, os olhos de Edward fixos nos meus, outro beijos de faltar o ar, minhas mãos puxando seus cabelos fortemente. Sua língua voltou a trabalhar no meu pescoço descendo mais e mais, minha respiração ficando fraca, até que sua boca encostou-se a meu seio, minhas costas arquearam involuntariamente, ele sugou fazendo com que meus mamilos ficassem completamente duros e depois sua língua o percorreu em círculos enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro.

-Edward. – eu gemi seu nome baixinho o ouvindo gemer de volta. Seus lábios foram ao outro seio e sua mão para o que estava recebendo as caricias antes, minha respiração faltando como se não houvesse ar, sem conseguir controlar deixei os gemidos baixos saírem um após o outro ouvindo Edward responder sensualmente. Edward me beijou mais uma vez voltou a descer a boca dessa vez lentamente, me olhando nos olhos, sua língua passeou no meio dos meus seios e desceu pela minha barriga parando cós da calça, seus olhos prendendo os meus, seus dedos agilmente abriram minha calça e a tirar pra fora, a calça caiu no chão, Edward voltou ao seu lugar e abaixou a cabeça até meu ouvido.

-Respire baby. – ele sussurrou, e como se uma luz tivesse acendido em mim, eu estava sem respirar até agora, o ar voltou com urgência aos pulmões, enrolei minha mãos atrás na cabeça de Edward e o beijei empurrando meu quadril pra cima, suas mão apertaram minha bunda e me empurraram pra frente e pra trás, me fazendo gemer alto. Ele me girou no sofá ate que eu estivesse por cima olhando todo o meu corpo e voltando a me olhar logo em seguida.

-A Bella. – ele murmurou baixou descendo a mão pela minha lingerie e subindo de volta aos meus seis os acariciando suavemente, eu voltei a beija-lo, Edward se moveu um pouco durante o beijos e quando abri os olhos suas calças estavam jogada longe, ele se levantou enrolando minha pernas ao seu redor e sustendo meu peso com os braços enquanto beijava meu pescoço, mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha, eu esfregava meu corpo no seus batendo nossos quadris e gemendo. Ele andou até a porta do quarto e abriu. Outra surpresa. A cama estava coberta de pétalas de flores vermelhas e as velas agora estavam por toda parte, ele voltou a me beijar e nos deitou na cama se esfregando contra mim, gemendo em minha boca.

-Edward – eu disse implorando por mais, ele me puxou mais pro meio da cama e eu aproveitei pra ficar por cima, agora ele estava sentado e estava sentada em cima dele com as pernas ao redor de sua cinturar empurrando meu quadril contra o dele.

-Hum... Bella – ele disse com os dentes cerrados me fazendo aumentar o ritmo, Edward me empurrou sobre os travesseiros me beijando, depois manteve meu olhar enquanto descia devagar as mãos pelo meu corpo até minhas meias que foram rapidamente arrancadas e depois ele passou os dedos no meu ponto sobre a calcinha fazendo meu quadril empurrar pra frente contar seus dedos que me estimulavam de vagar.

-Edward. – eu sussurrei sem voz, ele quase rosnou arrancando minha calcinha e me estimulando agora sem impedimentos, meu quadril investia contra seus dedos, então ele penetrou um dedo em mim enquanto ainda estimulava meu clitóris do o outro. Foi desconfortável no começo mas logo ficou bom e ele colocou outro, entrando e saindo o dedo devagar, eu gemia alto, ele me beijou enquanto seu ritmo aumentou minimamente, eu gemia em seus lábios enquanto ele mordia os meus. Por impulso deixei minha mão cair de seu abdômen até seu membro que estava pulsante, eu o apertei, não sabia oque estava fazendo, mas Edward pareceu gostar então continuei apertando de leve e passando minha mão por cima de sua cueca.

-Edward. – eu sussurrei, eu precisava de mais contado com sua pele, ele tirou suas mãos de mim e se prensou no meu meio, fazendo um grito escapar de minha garganta ele me olhava fixamente enquanto me estimulava por seu membro que ainda estava coberto, por pouco tempo, logo em seguida sua box estava no chão o revelando por completo, ele voltou a me estimular com os dedos enquanto me beijava.

-Bella não posso aguentar mais... – ele disse entre dentes.

-Estou pronta – eu arfei, a voz falhando, ele passou seu membro gélido em minha entrada uma, duas, três vezes – Edward. – eu choraminguei então ele empurrou lentamente em mim até que estivesse quase totalmente dentro. Dor. Apertei meus olhos rezando pra nenhuma lágrima cair, estava ardendo, como se alguém tivesse cortado minha pele, rasgado não sei.

-Me desculpe! – ele disse, eu abri os olhos pra olha-lo e ele estava lá com os olhos transbordando preocupação.

-Estou bem! – eu sorri, ele me beijou longamente sem se mexer, depois sua mão foi para minha cabeça e acariciou meus cabelos, desceu a boca até meu pescoço quando eu precisei de ar, saindo um pouco de dentro de mim, suas mãos acariciaram meus mamilos enquanto sua boca trabalhava em meu pescoço e voltando a me beijar descendo os dedos até meu clitóris de novo o estimulando, empurrou contra mim de novo. Não doeu como antes, mas ainda incomodava, ele continuou me estimulando enquanto entrava e saia lentamente de mim, fazendo uma careta que demonstrava que isso estava tomando todo seu autocontrole.

-Não se preocupe comigo, esta tudo bem! – eu disse o beijando e puxando seus cabelos, ele deixou que seu peso caísse em mim seus braços afundaram a cama ao meu redor, ele gemia e grunhia entre dentes, a sena mais sexy de toda minha vida, sua mandíbula se enrijecendo, seu ritmo aumentou nada que me machucasse, sua boca era urgente na minha, suas mão subiram sobre minha cabeça até o encosto da cama, ele me olhava intensamente e me beijava voltando a me olhar logo em seguida, sugando meu pescoço, seu ritmo mais rápido.

-Bella – ele gemia, enquanto investia contra mim, eu o olhava completamente maravilhada com a sena de Edward despido por completo, sobre e em mim. O barulho da madeira quebrando foi abafado quando Edward quase gritou, me olhando fixamente nos olhos antes de sair por completo de mim e me beijar aninhando-me em seus brações.

-Acho que terei de comprar uma cama nova. – ele disse depois de um tempo, eu olhei pra cima e o encosto da cama estava completamente quebrado.

-Talvez mais resistente do que essa, ou vai gastar todo seu dinheiro em camas. – eu ri.

-Por quê? – ele me olhou sorrindo safado.

-Você sabe. – eu corei.

-Sei?

-Porque não queremos camas quebradas da próxima vez certo? – eu sorri tentando provoca-lo.

-A Bella, não faça isso comigo. – ele riu me beijando.

-Você que provocou! – eu choraminguei.

-Você não sabe o quanto me esforço pra não estar te atacando a todo tempo! – ele riu brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo.

-Talvez você deva parar de se esforçar tanto. – eu o olhei subindo minhas mãos até seu cabelo.

-Ta bom, minha pequena provocadora, chega desses comentários por hoje, se você estiver afim de ter algum descanso. – ele disse me beijando docemente, ele se levantou e colou uma box limpa e me atirou uma camiseta, voltando a deitar ao meu lado. Eu coloquei sua camiseta e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-O que foi? - eu perguntei.

-Sem imaginei como seria te ver assim, usando uma blusa minha na minha cama.

-E como é?

-E uma das melhores visões possíveis. – ele sorriu e me puxou para seus braços, me cobrindo com edredom e cobertor. Um sorriso bobo não saia de meu rosto enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

-Acho que vou explodir de felicidade. – eu disse sonolenta.

-Eu também! – ele disse baixinho, continuando a me acariciar até que eu dormi.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**N/A:** OMG! Não tenho nem oque comentar, fiquei um dia inteiro sem fazer nada, completamente empolgada pra escrever esse capítulo. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem porque eu tentei caprichar o máximo que pude. Então me deixem feliz e comentem ok? Um review não vai levar tanto tempo, prometo que no próximo capítulo respondo a todas vocês aqui em baixo. Beijoooooos espero que gostem.

Di.


	21. Chapter 20

**N/A:**_ Estou aqui no começo pra pedir que vocês não se esqueçam de ver meu recado lá em baixo..._

_Não me esqueçam ok?_

_Por favor..._

**_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi_oi**

**Capítulo 20**

Bella POV.

Acordei sentindo Edward acariciar meus cabelos, estiquei meus braços e envolvi sua cintura enquanto abria devagar os olhos. Ele sorriu docemente e deu um longo beijo no alto da minha cabeça.

-Bom dia. – eu sorri.

-Bom dia. – ele disse envolvendo minha cintura e descendo os lábios pra um beijo.

-Hmhm – pigarreei me afastando um pouco.

-O que foi? – ele me olhou confuso.

-Bem... Preciso ter minha higiene matinal – eu disse meio envergonhada.

-A é claro – ele riu um pouco – Me desculpe – se levantou, caminhando até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma toalha depois abriu uma gaveta e pegou um sabonete voltou e me entregou.

-Obrigada. – eu o olhei com carinho, levantei e ele voltou a se deitar, me olhando e sorrindo bobo.

-Você é incrivelmente linda – ele disse.

-No momento – eu ri – Eu acabei de acordar, no máximo eu devo estar toda bagunçada. – eu terminei, me virando para o banheiro.

-Como se isso fosse tirar sua beleza – o ouvi murmurar, me virei pra olha-lo mas ele olhava o teto. Eu sorri entrando no banheiro, me olhei no espelho e como havia previsto estava uma bagunça, meu cabelo estava todo armado e desgrenhado se espalhando por todo lado. Eu ainda vestia a camiseta de Edward, apenas ela, porém nada estava à mostra para meu alívio. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, tirei a camiseta e joguei no chão analisando algumas manchinhas que ele havia deixado pelo meu corpo, não pude evitar sorri. Entrei no banho e deixei que a água quente massageasse minhas costas, depois do banho tentei controlar meus cabelos, que melhoraram um pouco por estarem molhados do banho. Lembrei-me que não havia roupa limpa ali, frustrada, me enrolei na toalha e sai.

-Eu peguei suas coisas – Edward disse entrando no quarto com minhas roupas da noite anterior, andei até ele e ele sorriu largamente, acompanhei seu olhar e cheguei até as roupas que estavam em suas mãos, no topo se encontrava meu sutiã e a meia, corei enquanto ele voltava a me olhar. Peguei o sutiã de sua mão e a regata.

-Sabe... Eu meio que prefiro que você use algo meu, se quiser – ele sorriu dando de ombros.

-Se é oque você quer. – eu sorri e me aproximei. – Mas tenho uma condição.

-Qual? – ele me olhou.

-Eu quero esta aqui. – eu disse apontando para a camiseta que ele vestia.

-Hum... – ele murmurou pensativo – Isso vai te custar um beijo.

-Ótimo preço – eu disse ficando na ponta dos pés para beija-lo. Quando nossas bocas se separaram ele tirou a camiseta e me olhou, eu não podia parar de pensar em seus músculos, o que me fazia perder a noção por um tempo. Ele me entregou sorrindo, peguei e fui até o banheiro, vesti o sutiã, a calcinha e a camiseta dele inalando seu doce perfume. Eu sai e ele não estava no quarto, então fui até a sala em sua procura.

-Volte pra cama – disse ele da cozinha – Eu preparei uma coisa.

-Ok. – eu disse em sua direção e voltei pra cama, estava frio então cobri minhas pernas com o cobertor, ele entrou logo em seguida com uma bandeja na mão e a outra mão escondia para trás.

-Hum... Bem... – ele começou sem jeito, era tão fofo – Como ontem não pude... Fazer tudo como gostaria – disse ele lamentando – Quero que hoje seja seu dia – ele sorriu sem graça colocando a bandeja sobre minhas pernas. Ela estava repleta de frutas em um pote, tinha um enorme copo de suco e uma tigela de cereal – E eu trouxe isso – ele disse revelando o braço escondido havia um pequeno, porém lindo, buquê de margaridas – Eu mesmo as apanhei – ele disse me entregando. Eu inalei o perfume das flores e sorri, me sentindo em um livro de romance, com um namorado perfeito em uma manhã perfeita. Edward me olhava com admiração e amor, me aquecendo internamente de um jeito diferente, um jeito que eu nunca havia sentido, que podia curar qualquer ferida passada, me aquecia de amor, meu amor. Ele se aproximou e me beijou intensamente, transmitindo tudo que ele estava sentindo, tudo o que eu estava sentindo, depois ele me olhou por algum tempo acariciando minha bochecha.

-Hum... Agora coma – ele riu pegando o buque e colocando na mesa de apoio e se sentou na cama de frente pra mim. Meu estomago roncou quando inalei o cheiro da comida, eu estava realmente faminta, comi quase todo o cereal e as frutas e bebi todo o copo de suco.

-Pronto? – ele perguntou me olhando.

-Sim. – eu sorri, ele se levantou e pegou a bandeja dando-me uma completa visão de seus músculos.

-Oh. – ele murmurou trazendo minha atenção de volta aos seus olhos – Não me olhe assim. – ele sorriu largamente me fazendo corar, eu fui pega admirando seus músculos, eu ainda não tinha tido o suficiente de Edward, eu queria sempre mais proximidade sempre estar tocando-o. Sorri de volta sem graça, ele saiu por uns instantes e voltou sem a bandeja. Eu levantei e caminhei até parar em sua frente, ele envolveu minha cintura com os braços e eu sorri bobamente envolvendo seu pescoço e o beijei suavemente, ele me apertou carinhosamente massageando a base das minhas costas, minhas mãos vagaram até seu cabelo macio. Edward nos balançou em nossos pés suavemente, nós rodamos devagar sem nos separar. Soltei seus lábios por um instante em busca de ar, as mãos de Edward acariciando minha cintura, descendo gentilmente até meu bumbum, ele me apertou levemente me puxando um pouco pra cima, depois passeou com as mãos até encontrar a barra da camiseta continuando seu caminho dentro dela. Meus dedos desceram por sua pele, sedentos por seu toque, contornei os músculos de suas costas e peitoral descendo até seu abdômen definido, o acariciando enquanto espalhava suaves beijos em sua boca, seu queixo, maxilar. Desci os lábios até seu pescoço e o suguei, mordi e lambi ele suspirou me apertando por debaixo da blusa. Edward capturou meus lábios com mais urgência dessa vez, me deixando tonta de paixão, me apertei contra ele arranhando suas costas o puxando pra mim, minha pele fervendo sob seu toque, incrivelmente quente com suas carícias.

-Você não sabe oque faz comigo. – ele murmurou me tirando do transe em que estava, eu o olhei nos olhos.

-Bem... Eu realmente acho que sei como se sente – eu disse baixinho, ele riu tremendo nosso corpo colado, em um segundo eu senti o lençol macio sob minhas costas.

-O que eu faço a você Bella? – ele disse com os lábios encostando perto da minha orelha, me arrepiando.

-Hum... Você sabe. – eu disse

-Acho que não – ele me olhou nos olhos – Você pode me dizer baby? – ele olhou meus lábios e de volta aos meus olhos, umedecendo seu lábio inferior.

-Hmm... – eu gemi baixinho – Sua voz... Rouca me faz tremer. – eu disse envergonhada.

-A Bella – ele disse mais perto sussurrando com a voz rouca.

-Uhum. – murmurei.

-O que mais? – ele manteve seu tom.

-Seu olhar – eu disse enquanto ele me olhava sensualmente nos olhos.

-Sim. – ele disse.

-Seus lábios... Em meu pescoço fazem minha pele queimar – eu arfei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

-Continue. – ele disse soprando ar onde antes sua língua estava em meu pescoço.

-Seus dedos... Adoro quando você me toca nas costas... Sim – arfei quando ele passos os dedos pela minha pele, ainda trabalhando em meu pescoço – Mais – eu soltei o ar quando ele percorreu seus dedos suavemente em minha barriga. Ele distribuiu beijos em minha pele até o topo do pescoço.

-Mais baby? – ele sussurrou sensualmente depois mordeu a posta de minha orelha.

-Hmm... – gemi – Sua pele... Seu tórax contra o meu – eu arfei, ele arrancou a camiseta que estava em mim e rapidamente se encaixou em mim pressionando sua pele na minha. – sim... Seu quadril contra o meu – ele o fez, encostando nossos sexos.

-É acho que você sabe bem como me sinto, amor. – ele sussurrou acariciando minha pele, me beijando logo em seguida. Empurrei meu quadril contra o seu o ouvindo gemer em meus lábios, o beijo ficando fora de controle. Seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos me acariciavam, seu corpo me apertando gentilmente, seus lábios me torturando. Suas mãos deslizaram até meu sutiã que logo foi tirado, seus lábios não abandonaram minha pele até alcançarem meu mamilo, ele o sugava e eu sentia sua língua o contornando.

-Sim... Edwar... – eu arfei.

Ele passou os lábios para o outro seio, sem parar seu trabalho com as mãos e o quadril ainda prensado contra o meu, meu centro ficando dolorido de tão pulsante. Ele subiu seus lábios até os meus, mordendo e sugando meu lábio inferior para logo em seguida me beijar calorosamente, deslizei as mãos até sua calça, mas ele se afastou.

-Uhum – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, eu o olhei confusa – Eu disse que hoje se trataria apenas de você – ele disse voltando a me beijar deixando-me tonta. Ele me encarou enquanto seus lábios passavam em meus seios, seus olhos completamente escuros de luxúria, descendo mais os lábios deixando a língua encostar-se a minha pele, tentei formar alguma fala em minha mente, mas ainda estava tonta, seu olhar me prendia, ele parou a língua no final do meu abdômen se posicionando entre minha pernas enquanto puxava minha calcinha. Ele olhou todo meu corpo mordendo o lábio – Tão linda. – ele murmurou.

-O que... Você está fazendo? – eu perguntei fraca quando ele beijou meu joelho.

-Você não achou que não sentiria nada noite passada e ficaria por isso mesmo, achou? – ele sorriu torto. O sorriso torto mais... Mais _fodidamente_ sexy que já vi.

-Eu... – eu comecei, ele se levantou voltando aos meus lábios, rapidamente e depois foi até minha orelha.

-Confie em mim, baby – ele disse rouco – Apenas continue respirando.

Ele desceu novamente, me encarando. Ok, esse pedido seria difícil, eu o encarei de volta e ele sorriu mais uma vez, eu já estava gemendo antes mesmo de ele me tocar. _Oh._ Seus olhos seguraram os meus quando ele depositou um beijo em minha perna, outro na parte interna da minha coxa, depois outro mais pra baixo. _Hm. _Ele beijou minha virilha. Olhou-me intensamente, seus lábios encontrando meu sexo, rolei os olhos, ele beijou depois sua língua percorreu de baixou parando no meu centro. Agarrei o lençol, suas mãos apertaram meu quadril. Eu voltei a olha-lo. _Meu Deus_. Seus lábios me sugaram, eu gemi alto. Ele começou sugando e lambendo devagar, intercalando, eu estava delirando tentando manter os olhos abertos. _Isso não tem como ficar melhor_.

-Hmm... – eu gemi alto. _Acabou de ficar melhor_. Edward penetrou um dedo devagar, enquanto ainda sugava meu centro, meu quadril empurrou contra ele involuntariamente. Ele sugava rápido, enquanto eu investia contra ele. _Outro dedo_. Seus lábios me sugando, sua língua balançando de um lado pro outro em meu centro.

-Eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome, Bella – ele disse rouco, parando apenas um segundo de me sugar, mas voltando a fazê-lo em seguida.

-Edwar... – eu gemi – Mais... Sim... Isso – minha voz aumentando.

_Isso foi um gemido_? Meu Deus deveria ser proibido Edward gemer assim.

-Hmm... Mais – eu gemi empurrando o quadril pra ele, minhas costas arqueando, sua boca me sugava seus dedos me penetravam, eu estava sentindo minhas paredes o puxando mais pra dentro, se apertando ao seu redor, minhas costas arqueadas, fechei os olhos com força empurrando a cabeça no coxão. O que ele havia me pedido? Respirar? Como se fazia isso? Meu corpo estava fora de controle, minhas pernas forçando pra fechar, enquanto ele sugava mais rápido e mais, meu quadril empurrando pra frente, sua mão segurando minhas pernas para que ficassem abertas.

-Oh. Sim... – eu gemi – Hmm, Edward – eu gritei meu corpo caio na cama tremendo sem controle, meu quadril empurrando uma ultima vez em seus dedos, ele ainda me sugava, meus olhos apertados, eu estava surda? Por alguns segundos achei que sim. Meu corpo ainda tremia e minhas paredes estavam apertadas nele. – Oh. Edward. – eu gemi. Era isso, eu tinha tido um orgasmo, meu corpo relaxou depois de algum tempo tremendo, abri os olhos devagar, Edward estava me olhando. Ele sorriu.

-Respire. – ele sussurrou se deitando ao meu lado. Puxei o ar fortemente pra dentro.

-Eu... – minha voz falhou – Nossa... Edwar... Demais. – eu disse me recompondo, ainda fraca do orgasmo, ele sorriu largamente e me abraçou.

-Minha doce Bella – ele sussurrou beijando o alto da minha cabeça – Eu te amo!

-Eu te amo também! – murmurei, me sentindo cansada. Ele me envolveu no cobertor acariciando meu cabelo, me ninado, até que eu dormi, com um sorriso bobo em meu rosto, amando.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**N/A:**_ E ai oque acharam? Eu quero voltar a responder vocês por aqui, me desculpem por não fazer isso é que sempre posto com pressa e tal, mas agora quero conversar. Então não se esqueçam né? Reviews. Vocês me inspiram a escrever._

_Guest: Obrigada, eu adorei seu review mesmo, e ai oque achou desse?_

_Dushka: Postei mulher kkk. E ai gostou?_

_DaysCullenB.S__: Não tenho nem oque dizer a você, sempre comentando minha fic, uma linda, obrigada. Espero que goste desse *-*._

Kattyoliveira_: Está ai a continuação, espero que goste._

_Eu espero que gostem dessa mudança entre eles dois, eu particularmente estou amando._


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Não gostaria de ter que sair da cama de Edward, não quando ele me abraçva daquele jeito, mas eu precisa voltar pra casa, eu sabia que Charlie não estaria la, mas ele chegaria uma hora. Ela estava frequentemente passando as noites fora, dizendo que estava trabalhando, mentiroso, Froks não precisa de políciais vinte e quatro horas por dia, ele pensava que me enganava. O pensamento de Charlie me trocando por Irene doeu, ele sempre foi meio distante, porém agora ele estava cada vez mais como um desconhecido.

-O que está pensando? - Edward sussurrou acariciando meus cabelos.

-Estava pensando em Charlie... - eu disse agradecendo que eu estava de costas pra ele não enxergar minha dor.

-Eu sinto muito... - ele me envolveu mais em seu abraço.

-Está tudo bem - eu sussurrei. Ele beijou minha cabeça, suspirando em meus cabelos. Estava anoitecendo já, nós havíamos passado todo o dia aqui deitados, dormindo, conversando, era tão bom como as coisas estavam, eu suspirei me virando para olha-lo - Você se lembra de seu pai?

-Na verdade... Não - ele suspirou - Eu não me lembro de muita coisa de quando eu era... Você sabe... - ele disse e eu estremeci - Desculpe. - murmurou tristemente.

-Hey - eu acariciei suas bochechas - Você não tem que se desculpar - eu sorri - Se não fosse por isso nós nunca teríamos nos encontrado - eu o beijei.

-Eu amo como você vê as coisas por esse ângolo - ele disse em meus lábios. Depois me beijou, suave e delicado.

-Eu odeio o fato de que tenho que ir pra casa - choraminguei.

-Um dia você não terá que me deixar quando for pra casa... - ele disse fitando o vazio com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ele me olhou e viu minha confusão sorrindo largamente - Estou dizendo que um dia sua casa será a minha casa, será nossa - seus olhos eram feliz enquanto me fitavam.

-Oh - eu sorri - Isso seria de mais - eu disse e ele me apertou.

-Sério? Você gostaria de ser minha para sempre? - ele sorriu mais.

-Para sempre e sempre! - eu sorri, mas por um segundo minha mente divagou pela palavra "sempre", por que o sempre de Edward era dferente do meu, certo? Quer dizer ele viveria para sempre, lindo e jovem, porém em alguns anos eu seria velha e mor... Não, eu não iria deixar esses pensamentos atrapalharem esse momento perfeito, eu os afastei. Olhei para o meu príncipe (vampiro) encantado, ele sorria pra mim com adimiração e eu me deixei embriagar pelos seus olhos que estavam escuros agora, me esquecendo de tudo.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_ T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

-Chegamos - disse Edward parando em frente a minha casa.

-É - eu sussurrei tristemente, ele levantou sua mão para o meu cabelo e me fez um cafuné.

-Prometo que teremos nosso tempo em breve - ele sorriu.

-Estarei esperando - eu sorri e me inclinei o beijando - Preciso ir - suspirei.

-Eu sei - ele sorriu. Abriu a porta de seu carro deu a volta até meu lado e anriu pra mim pegando minha mão assim que levantei, eu sorri, ele era simplesmente perfeito.

-Eu te amo - eu sussurrei.

-Eu também - ele disse e beijou o topo da minha cabeça - Te vejo em breve - prometeu, ele selou nossos lábios rapidamente e depois eu fui em direção a porta, me virando e acenando quando ele já estava em seu acento, ele sorriu e piscou pra mim antes de sair, agora a sensação sem Edward era estranha, como se eu não estivesse em meu lar. E não estava, essa era minha casa, mas meu lar era onde ele estivesse, suspirei derrotada vendo a viatura, Charlie estava em casa e eu sentia a hora da nossa conversa se aproximando. Girei as chaves na porta e entrei, ele estava jogado no sofá, com uma fatia de pizza na mão.

-Oi - eu disse entrando.

-Oi - ele murmurou sem me olhar, eu fiquei um tempo ali, esperando ele me perguntar onde eu estive ontem e hoje o dia todo, perguntar se eu estava bem, como estavam as coisas na escola. Nada.

-Como você está? - eu disse.

-Bem - ele murmurou sem parar de fitar a televisão.

-Hum... - eu me sentei no sofá esperando que ele continuasse esse tipo de conversa que não estávamos tendo. Silêncio. Uma mordida na pizza, mais silêncio. -Ok acho que precisamos conversar... - eu bufei irritada, ele me olhou colocando a pizza no prato.

-O que está acontecendo? - ele parecia confuso.

-Eu que pergunto, o que está acontecendo? Você nunca está em casa, não conversa comigo, some por dias, não se importa como eu estou, eu praticamente não te conheço mais, quem é você? Cansou de ser meu pai? Me avise quando for sumir de vez pra eu me preparar, por favor - eu disse deixando um lágrima, ou talvez duas e três, cairem.

-Eu... Eu... - ele gaguejou parecendo surpreso, seus olhos encontraram os meus, cheios de angústia e remorso - Sinto muito filha, eu realmente sinto muito não percebi que estava te fazendo mal essa distância... Eu achei que talvez... Achei que sua preocupação comigo a tivesse forçando a ficar... Sabe como sua mãe... Eu não queria te ver magoada aqui... E você parecia infeliz e pensei que... Pensei que... Umpf... Eu sou um idiota... Eu pensei que se eu te deixasse você não se sentiria na obrigação de ficar e cuidar de mim... E não ficaria tão infeliz... Eu não tive a intenção - ele disse pausadamente, desesperado, ele me atingiu de surpresa e as lágrimas caiam mais forte, ele estava descepcionado com ele mesmo, alterando os olhos pra baixo e pra cima, eu me senti completamente culpada por que ele simplesmente pensou em mim, achou que eu me sentia presa e infeliz sendo que na verdade eu estava triste por estar longe de Edward, não por estar em Forks, Deus eu amava Forks e meus amigos e meu pai...

-Eu nunca fui infeliz aqui... - eu disse entre soluços - Pai eu amo estar aqui, eu amo cozinhar o seu jantar e cuidar de você, eu amo você! - eu disse enchugando as lágrimas.

-Oh querida me desculpe por isso, eu sinto muito... - ele se levantou e veio em minha direção, me puxando para um abraço.

-Está tudo bem - eu disse o apertando.

-Eu te amo Bella - ele suspirou - Me perdoe?

-Pai está tudo bem, tudo está resolvido agora! - eu disse e o olhei sorrindo e ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, nos soltamos e sorrimos um para o outro, eu me sentia completa agora.

-Você que pizza? - ele ofereceu voltando ao seu lugar.

-Sim, por favor - eu disse faminta,

Nós comemos e assistimos televisão juntos, eu não poderia dizer quando minha vida esteve tão perfeita, por que ela nunca esteve. Eu tinha Edward completa e inteiramente, assim como ele me tinha, meu pai estava de volta e nós alcançamos um nível de conversa incrível considerando que nós sempre fomos mais calados, estava tudo bem com Alice e meus amigos, minha mãe estava ótima e feliz, tudo perfeito. Eu subi para o quarto e fui me aprontar pra dormir, eu sabia que tinha muitas coisas para falar com Charlie ainda, mas isso ficaria pra outro dia, por que hoje já estava quase no fim. Edward e eu conversamos mais um tempo por mensagem até o cansaço me venceu e eu me despedi com um boa noite e fui dormir feliz.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**N/A**:Meu Deus quanto tempo faz? Minha vida mudou muito e eu acabei ficando sem tempo de escrever, mas agora a paixão falou mais alto e voltei a ler as fics e me deu tanta saudade que resolvi voltar! Espero não ter decepcionado vocês com esse capítulo muito pequeno kkkk (se alguém ainda ler). Peço mil desculpas por ter abandonado aqui, está tudo realmente corrido pra mim, mas estou voltando, aguardem!

Beijooooos com muito amor!


End file.
